<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Fools by theMuseic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658049">Only Fools</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMuseic/pseuds/theMuseic'>theMuseic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Fuck Ton of Crying™, Angst, Animal Attack, Anxiety, Arguing, Blood and Violence, Blowjobs, Creampies, Crying, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, I WOULD LIKE TO REITERATE IT, I think I finished plotting and there is angst incoming my b yall, Idiots in Love™ who dont know how to communicate, Negative feelings, Nsfw content, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, PIV Sex, She/Her Reader - Freeform, Slow Burn, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, accidental cam sex i guess lmao, alcohol use, also how many days there is snow in boone county in january, anyway its 7.4 days, but angst too, honestly fluff out the wazoo the way im goin, i got sad writing chapter 10, i promise i did the research on cougars, imposter syndrome, omg i did already tag angst, soorrryy, start of the angst is here yall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMuseic/pseuds/theMuseic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent to Boone County, West Virginia on an assignment, you find yourself engulfed in your work. How could you possibly find time for anything else? Even if “anything else” includes the tall, kind, and handsome bartender from down the road?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!! I started a fic! It’s the first fic I’ve written, so please, I would love any and all feedback. I want to grow and constantly get better, so if you have any advice, I will be more than willing to listen! But I really want to give a huge shout out to @mind-P0llution, who not only encouraged me to write and beta read this for me, but has been nothing but supportive and kind to me! I hope y’all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Ten hours on the road today, and you had finally, <em>finally</em>, reached your destination. A small town in Boone County. You hadn’t seen another car in miles, and the lights of Route 64 had long since faded behind the horizon. A yawn overtook you, and you tilted your head to one side, and back, a satisfying crack sounding as you relieved the pressure in your tense neck. <em>Straight to the hotel then</em>, you thought, ready for a shower and a comfortable bed to sleep in. As much as you loved a long road trip coupled with the beautiful vistas of rural America, you could only listen to so many podcasts, playlists, and radio stations.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned off of the road, following the directions of the robotic voice to your hotel, when something caught your eye. A wood paneled building sat on the side of the road boasting a red and green fluorescent sign that read “The Duck Tape Bar and Grill”. It wasn’t an overly impressive building, but the amount of cars parked outside suggested otherwise. Vehicles spilled out of the asphalt parking lot and onto the shoulder of the road. Some were even parked half into the drainage canal and half onto the street in order to secure their spot. It seemed as if every person in a 50 mile radius had found themselves at this one bar all on the same night. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You bit your lip in consideration. The bed at the hotel still called you, but that voice seemed to diminish to a whisper as the prospect of a nightcap looked better and better. <em>What’s one drink?</em> you thought to yourself, as you pulled over and threw the car into park. Grabbing your wallet and a stick of gum to suppress the stale road breath on your tongue, you hopped out of the car and strode towards the building.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The tinkling of a bell and a gust frigid air followed you into the bar as you slipped through the door, spinning to push it closed behind you. You blinked as your eyes adjusted to the warm lights that lined the space. It was a welcome change from the harsh headlights that you had found yourself driving into on the highway, and you were happy for it. The air was filled with happy, lilting voices and soft music that made you feel at home almost immediately and the sounds of glasses clinking and… the strongest smell of apples? You inhaled deeply, warmed to the bone by the spiciness of the scent, and tilted your face slightly to take it in. Like a dog to a bone, you scurried to the bar, hoping to snag a glass of whatever it was you were smelling. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You settled onto a high backed barstool and leaned forward, chin perched on your palm. It most definitely was a busy night, but the one bartender in the place looked like he was handling himself just fine. You looked down the bar, taking in the face of every patron as they chatted away. Entranced by the mirth that each exuded, you didn’t realize the bartender had noticed a new face at the bar until he was standing right in front of you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey darlin’, what can I get ya?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your head snapped forward at the deep rumble and you locked eyes with the man. He was, in a few words, breathtaking. He had bright hazel eyes framed by long dark hair, and the kindest gaze you had seen this side of the Mississippi. He was freckled and scruffy and just about the largest man you had ever laid eyes on. He entranced you, and you found your eyes gently tracing his every feature. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, darlin’?” he cautiously asked again, as if he was trying not to scare you, and you snapped from your reverie. “Oh, god, sorry. I guess I’m a little tired from my drive,” you laughed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“S’no problem ma’am,” he smiled shyly, “You lookin’ for something to drink?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah you know, I think I am. I can’t help but smell those apples, what is that?” you asked, and his face lit up immediately. “That’s my mama’s cider, I’ve got a batch goin’. Wanna try it?” he offered. He was already reaching to grab a mug before you nodded, which you did eagerly. He smiled again - <em>oh, did that look good on him</em> - and he turned to ladle some of the steaming liquid into the mug. The nameless man handed it back to you, your fingers brushing softly as the mug changed possession. You felt your cheeks warm as they did, a reaction to the light touch and your embarrassment that you were so flustered by this man. At least, you assured yourself, anyone in your position would be too. How could you not be?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you…” you started to inquire, and he eagerly interjected, “Clyde! M’names Clyde ma’am,” as he reached his arm towards you in his haste, fingers splayed. You giggled as you offered up your own, your eyes softening. “Well Clyde,” you sipped the warm liquid, ”you and your mama have a really good recipe for cider.” He beamed back at you, his cheeks reddening and his eyes crinkling as his dimples pushed his cheeks skyward. “Thanks darlin’, I try to do the recipe justice. Threw some V.S.O.P. in tonight instead of the regular brandy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh?” you asked. “Special occasion, or just wanting to spice up your Saturday night?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He huffed the lightest laugh in response. “T’be honest, I ran out of the normal stuff. I don’t think it’s tastin’ quite right.” His eyes fell to the mug in your hand, and he nodded at it. “Well darlin, let me know if you need anything else tonight. I’ll be around.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turned away over his right shoulder as he moved to the next patron seated at the bar, and a glint of metal caught your eye. You saw how he kept that arm, the one with the robotic attachment, mostly below the top of the bar. He didn’t even use it to emphasize his words, though he didn’t seem to offer up too many to begin with. There was a quiet beauty to him, and you were entranced by it. But, you reminded yourself, this was a small bar, in a small town. There was no reason for you to try anything. He was probably involved with someone, or you assumed at least, because anyone that looked like that should already be committed to another. Anyway, once you finished up your job in Boone County, who knew where you’d be headed to next? No, better to keep your head down, your connections loose, and your job short. You exhaled softly, sipped your cider, and struck up a conversation with your neighbor as the comforting warmth spread through you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No way, a puma in town? We haven’t had too much news since… well you know,” Mellie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Clyde huffed a laugh, shaking his head slightly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, Earl was just tellin’ me that Brett lost another cow down the road. Looked like it was attacked by somethin’,” Clyde drawled, swirling the dark amber liquid in his glass. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That so?” Mellie cocked her eyebrow. “Haven’t heard of anything like that happening round here before.” Seated next to her, Joe pulled Mellie flush to his body, tickling her side and making her burst out in giggles. “Seems like we gotta keep our ladies safe then!” he hollered, prompting an eye roll from Mellie, Clyde, and even Jimmy and Sylvia over in the next stools. Clyde leaned back against the bar, glancing over at you, the new girl in the bar tonight. You were making polite conversation with the person next to you, and he found it impossible to tear his eyes away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Clyde</em>,” Jimmy hissed from his stool a few people down, “<em>get yer ass over here.</em>” Clyde sighed, set his glass down, and walked over to Jimmy. “Need another beer?” he asked, reaching towards Jimmy’s bottle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah I’m good, thanks though. But boy, I have seen you lookin’ at that girl all night. What are you gonna do about it?” Jimmy stared him down. It was never easy to escape the laser gaze of his older brother, and Clyde shifted uncomfortably. “Now, I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” he tried to deflect, suddenly very interested in the hem of his shirt. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jimmy’s eyes narrowed at this. “Clyde, you ain’t gettin’ out of this that easy. Listen, I know it hasn’t been easy for you since your last girl, but look. If my eyes are right, she’s been lookin’ over at you too, and if that ain’t true, I’ll eat my hat.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clyde chuckled quietly, but his face dropped again straight away. “Nah Jimmy, I’m sure she’s just passin through. Ain’t no point in tryin’ to go about startin’ anything.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Clyde, you’re never gonna know if you don’t say anything right?” Sylvia interjected as she leaned in encouragingly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think so. What’s the point?” Clyde shook his head, subconsciously rubbing the junction of his prosthetic and arm. “Clyde, if you don’t go talk to her, I bet someone in here is going to snatch her up real quick,” Jimmy leaned back in his chair, shrugging. “It’s now or never kid.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>No</em> Jimmy!” Clyde insisted, glancing your way. The man seated next to you was messing with your hair a bit, and he couldn’t help how his ears flushed and his heart clenched. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Clyde,</em>” Jimmy insisted once more. “Cauliflower.” Clyde met eyes with his brother, who nodded in response. The bartender rolled his eyes again, exasperated. “Ya know sometimes? I really hate these cauliflower plans.” Clyde yanked his brother's empty beer bottle from in front of him, replaced it with another, and straightened his shirt. Jimmy hooted from behind him, whistling just loud enough for their immediate group to hear. Clyde shot him a dirty look, but grabbed a glass to wipe down nonetheless and made his way over to where you sat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So… why ya in Boone?” Clyde spoke up, lifting his eyebrow and gazing at the girl from under his mop of hair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You choked on your drink as you tried to respond before realizing your mouth was still full. Smiling, you wiped off your chin. “You keep sneaking up on me, Clyde!” you laughed, and he flushed for the thousandth time that night. “Sorry. It’s just, we don’t have a lot of people passin’ through here.” He gestured around the room with his right hand. “I’ve known all these folks' names since I was five, but yours I learnt tonight. Why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You downed the remainder of your current cider, and Clyde automatically stuck out his hand to take the glass and switch it for a fresh one, complete with a refill. “I’m in town on a big cat chase. Eastern cougars. We’ve got some reports of possible sightings in this area. Oh, thank you,” you replied, accepting the steaming mug from Clyde. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, round here we have been having some weird livestock deaths lately,” Clyde shrugged. “Maybe it’s got somethin’ to do with that?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sounds like it. I’m gonna be in the area for a little bit seeing if I can get some documented sightings, some photos, and maybe even a tag on a cougar so we can keep tabs on them.” You shrugged, sipping on the cider.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if you’d like, I’d be more than happy to show you round some of the game trails near town?” Clyde offered, the glint in his eye shining bright as he smiled, almost bashful, back at you. Your heart skipped a beat as you stared into his eyes, and your soft smile widened, if anything in pity for him, given what you knew was coming out of your mouth next. “Thank you so much for the offer Clyde, but I think I’ll be just fine. Anyway,” you took another swig of your second drink. You could feel your heart racing, and you knew you had to remove yourself before you had full heart palpitations. “Looks like the bar here keeps your hands full. Thanks for the drinks!” You placed a few bills on the bar to cover the bill (and then some). Clyde looked like a deer in the headlights, trying to keep up with your nervous chatting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh no, no problem, I-I just thought, that ya know, if you wanted…” he stuttered. His eyes flicked down to the still warm, half drunk mug on the bar top. You could see his plush lower lip jutting out slightly as he chewed on his upper one.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I appreciate the offer Clyde. Really I do! But I’ll be okay. Maybe I’ll see you around soon,” you said, and patted his hand. He looked up briefly and you made eye contact for a fraction of a second. It almost pained you to tear away, but you were on the precipice of being engulfed by them. A moment longer and you knew would be diving headfirst into a myriad of problems that would come with getting involved with someone you knew for certain you would have to leave in a few short weeks. So instead, you pushed yourself away from the bar with a small smile and a wave, headed towards the door, and left without even a second glance back.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welp Jimmy, looks like you got hat on the menu tonight. What’ll it be, rare, medium, or well done?” Clyde deadpanned, shooting daggers at his older brother. </p><p>Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck slowly. “Well, shit Clyde I’m sorry. At least you tried,” he offered, but another sideways glance shut him right up. A tense silence hung in the air until Clyde sighed. “S’alright. Sounds like she won’t be ‘round for a long time anyway. Thanks for encouraging me, but seems like it just ain’t in the cards.” </p><p>Jimmy shrugged, placing his hand over Sylvia’s on the bar. “The right girl’ll come around one day soon. Sorry that one didn’t see what she had in front of her - what she’s missing out on.” Air huffed out of Clyde’s nose, almost in disbelief of Jimmy’s remark, a deep pout settling, or rather returning, to his face. </p><p>A large crash of glass and the subsequent uproar of joy from the patrons in the bar prompted everyone to whip their heads towards the source of the sound. The offending individual, with an apparent lack of depth perception, had already begun picking up the large pieces of glass where their beer hadn’t quite made it to the bartop as they tried to set it down. Clyde sighed, reaching for the broom he stored behind the bar, and looked back at Jimmy again. “Dunno Jimmy, she might be right. This place does keep my hands full.” Jimmy’s brow furrowed, and he moved to interject, but Clyde had already turned to attend to the shattered glass strewn across the bar floor.<br/>
~~~<br/>
You groaned loudly once you were settled back into the imprint of your body that was still indented into the foam cushions of the driver's seat. “You idiot,” you sighed to yourself. It never was your intention to let him down that abruptly, but you knew that if you entertained those eyes and that pout for a moment more, you would have fallen hard. You could deal with the little tumble you had taken as a result of your conversation with him earlier in the night, but it wasn’t the time or the place for anything other than exchanging a few friendly words with your bartender. A muffled crash of glass and shouts of joy could be faintly heard from the bar, drawing your attention back to it. You sighed, turning over the ignition and drowning out the sound. You pulled out, onto the road, to drive the block that remained between you and the comfort of your hotel. Your new, temporary, home.<br/>
~~~<br/>
The chipped paint, the gapped door, and the still air were far from inconveniences, but you could say that you had stayed at nicer hotels. The woman at the front desk was nothing short of lovely, but the draft that drifted through the room even after you had closed the door had you hoping that you would collect sufficient data on the cougars before winter set in. You adored freelance work, but financially, it didn’t leave you with the freedom to choose any establishment as your home base. But, you reminded yourself, a bed is a bed, and you were grateful for it. </p><p>You shrugged your backpack off of your shoulders, careful to not disturb the equipment you’d be putting to use tomorrow, and set it near the front door, jiggling the lock shut for the night. The olive green waxed leather canvas that had been with you since college settled onto the bed with a thunk as you tossed it to the side, the bed responding with a creak in protest. Particles of dust swirled through the air, and you sneezed almost immediately. “Fuckin’ allergies,” you laughed to yourself, already shucking off your shirt as you headed to the bathroom, ready to wash the grime of the road off of your body.<br/>
~~~<br/>
Pulling at the edges of the threadbare sheet, you sighed. It wasn’t going to be easy to erase the feeling of the butterflies that the shaggy-haired Clyde had left in your stomach from your memory, but you knew that you had no other choice. A string of scorned lovers, yourself included, scattered in the wake behind you, an obsession with work, and a streak of independence a mile wide had left you more than just a little emotionally unavailable. The kindness of his eyes and the softness of his words made you confident in your decision to deny him. You wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing you had entangled such a gentle soul in a web of involvement you knew was likely doomed to fail. No. You could watch him from afar, and you could chat with him in the bar, if you would even allow yourself that. But what was the use of getting anyone's heart involved? You would end up hurt. Most importantly, he would end up hurt. And you couldn't have that. You stared at the ceiling for a few more minutes, tracing the cracks that were illuminated by a soft red light, before you glanced over to the window. </p><p>You propped yourself on your elbow, angled towards the window that emitted a faint red glow through the thin curtain. Swinging your legs over the edge of the bed, you padded over to the window, pulling back the fabric to see where the source of the light could be. You laughed to yourself in disbelief, the sign of The Duck Tape shining bright enough to be seen from your room. Shaking your head, you flopped back into bed, burying your head in your pillow and groaning. Thoughts of Clyde were going to be harder to shake than you thought.<br/>
~~~<br/>
Leaves crunched underfoot as you trekked through the West Virginia hills, backpack stocked full of game cameras, zip ties, and hiking snacks to keep you sated while you set the cameras up. The air was crisp and still around you, the occasional chirp of a bird ringing out over the landscape. You forged ahead, hugging the bank of the stream, as you kept an eye out for any possible signs of a game trail. You pulled the water bottle from your pack and stopped to admire your surroundings while you caught your breath.</p><p>You had always found peace in the woods. Years of moving around as a child were followed by work that kept you on the road and on the move, and it had left you without too many constants in your life - that is, except the forest. Species might change with the region, the sounds and smells as well, but you could rely on a thicket of trees and a babbling brook to ground and center you. You heard poems carried by the wind and you saw paintings more beautiful than those in a museum in the expansive landscapes you witnessed. Not in a million years could you have wished for a more fulfilling job. But yet, you were wanting, wanting for…</p><p>You shook your head, wiping your mind of the hazy image of the soft-eyed bartender. “Fuck” you muttered to yourself, wiping the cool water from where it had dripped down your chin. Get your head out of your ass and focus, you scolded yourself, rubbing your neck. As your head tilted to the side, hand running down the length of your neck, a brown patch of grass caught your eye. </p><p>The brown strip of vegetation was just a small fraction of an area of matted dry grass in a thin line angled toward the edge of the stream. A quick scan of the surrounding area revealed the faint signs of a game trail. Whooping with joy, you scurried to the area to begin scoping out your game camera locations. </p><p>It didn’t take long to set up the cameras on the birch, cypress, and willow trees that dotted the bank of the creek, ensuring every vantage point was covered, and no animal would pass by unseen. Once you were satisfied, you stepped back to admire your work. You’d set up cameras at at least two other locations upstream, and between the three sites, you were confident that you would get a good, documented sighting. </p><p>The shadows cast by the looming trees had steadily grown longer since your last break, and you much preferred to catch sight of a cougar on the cams, rather than with your own two eyes. Scooping up your supplies, you stuffed your bag haphazardly, zipped it shut, and took off towards your car, ready for the short drive back to the main stretch of town.<br/>
~~~<br/>
“Fuck!” you exclaimed, as you finished combing through your final memory card. The cameras had been set for two weeks already. A cougar should have strolled by at least one camera at some point. But yet, you had no such luck. You chucked your mouse onto the hotel bed with as much force as you could muster, and yet it fell flat with a far less than satisfying thunk. Groaning, you leaned forward into your hands, your elbows digging firmly into the table. You sighed, dramatically exhaled in defeat, and slid your face towards the table, your palms’ friction tugging the skin of your face upward and pulling your eyes open swiftly. </p><p>Immediately, the familiar red glow that had lulled you to sleep each night since your arrival in Boone County caught your eye. You worried at your lower lip.</p><p>The cozy small-town bar had called to you more than once, but your desire to guard your own emotions had won out each time. Still, hours of combing through footage of bucks, bunnies, and birds had left you in the mood for a drink and the sound of laughter that wasn’t from a mockingbird perched high in the canopy. Well, maybe he’s got other bar staff, you assured yourself, who even knows if he’ll be there? Regardless, you were ready for a break, and your isolation had done you no good. You huffed in resignation (or possibly, determination), slammed your hands onto the table, and pushed yourself to standing. Your outfit was fine, and you felt there was no need for you to dress up if you weren’t trying to impress anyone. After a quick brush of your teeth, you pulled on comfortable shoes, grabbed your purse, and hurried out the door, locking it behind you.<br/>
~~~<br/>
Since the Duck Tape was only a short walk down the road, there was no need to drive your car over. Vehicles zipped down the highway next to you, so you walked as far from the edge of the road as possible. The gravel crunched as you walked, and you smiled at the birds flying overhead. You would never get tired of the sight, no matter how many birds you had sworn at earlier while watching them on the cameras. </p><p>You walked up the wooden steps of the patio outside the bar and were greeted with a thick cloud of smoke. Involuntarily, you coughed. “Sorry ma’am,” a gruff voice called, and you looked to the source. A long-haired man in a trucker hat and work boots was reclined in a wooden chair at the top of the stairs, cigarette in hand. “That’s alright!” you responded, “Just wasn’t expecting it.” You glanced over at the doors to the bar, nodding at them. “Busy tonight?” </p><p>The man shrugged. “Not too crazy, nothin’ that Clyde can’t handle.” He took another long drag of his cig, blowing the air out of the side of his mouth and away from you. You cursed internally while your stomach filled with the same warm feeling you had experienced the last time you had found yourself there. “Alright, thanks. I guess I’ll see you in there,” you said, smiling at him. You reached towards the door, steeled yourself, and pushed your way through the threshold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi again! Thank you so much for reading, the response to this has absolutely blown me away. The wait for the next chapter should be much shorter, I already have a good chunk of it written. Thank you for being patient, and I hope you enjoyed! In addition, I'd like to throw another shout out to @mind-P0llution for beta reading this chapter for me, you're the best. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The same bell as the last time you were in rang out as you walked through the door. The bar was far less crowded than it was on your first visit, a few people parked at the counter, and some scattered amongst booths and pool tables. While you hadn’t caught the names of most people last time, you recognized some faces throughout the space. It was baffling how comforting you found the bar on just your second visit, and for the sake of tradition, you settled at the same barstool you had snagged the last time you were in. </p><p>“Hey there, what can I get ya?” Clyde asked, eyes not quite having met your face, as he focused on wiping down the bar top and setting two napkins in front of you. </p><p>“No cider going today?” you inquired, dipping your head down to catch his eyes. Clyde froze, his eyes flicking up to meet yours. His pout deepened, but at the same time, the side of his mouth twitched up so faintly you almost were sure you were imagining it. “Hey darlin’, it’s been a minute,” he replied, straightening up to pull down a glass from the cabinet suspended from the ceiling. </p><p>You shrugged, “Been busy I guess.” He cocked his eyebrow, but didn’t inquire further. Clyde nodded towards the glass in his hand. “Well, what can I get ya?” </p><p>“Got any specials tonight?” </p><p>“Not really, jus’ the normal $4 wells and $3 beers for happy hour. Whatcha’ like? I can whip somethin’ up for ya.” Clyde started to reach for a cocktail shaker. You laughed to yourself. “Well, if I’m being honest, I’ll drink almost anything. Make me what your favorite is.”</p><p>Watching him work was like watching a painter - it was true artistry. He worked with confident precision as he pulled liquor bottles from around the bar and threw ingredients into the metal cup, slamming another cup at an angle into the mouth to shake the cocktail to the right side of his body. He strained the light burgundy liquid over ice in a tall glass and slid it over to you. “Had some blackberry jam leftover from the summer, seemed like a good choice for ya t’ try,” Clyde smiled softly at you. </p><p>You pulled the glass up to your lips. “Thank you, it looks delicious.” Taking a small sip to confirm, your smile widened. “Incredible,” you praised. “It’s very refreshing, and it isn’t so strong that I feel like I’m pulling a sip straight from the bottle.” Laughing, you wiped at your lip with your thumb to catch a small blackberry seed that had slipped through the sieve. </p><p>Your eyes flicked forward to catch Clyde’s locked on where your thumb and lip met, his lips parted just slightly, and the tips of his ears beginning to turn red. You realized what you might be doing to him and quickly removed your hand from your face, wiping the seed on the corner of the napkin. You cleared your throat to break the silence. “Well, thank you,” you muttered, as Clyde appeared to try and collect himself. He nodded at you. “S’no problem. Lemme know if ya need anything else,” he replied as he wiped down the edge of the bar closest to him, and turned, seemingly to head to the back for a quick break. You smiled at his back as you watched him leave, and you sipped at your drink as you pulled your phone out to check in on your notifications. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Mellie was always alert, she always knew what was going on around her. Noticing details was her specialty and helped in her line of work. That attention to detail translated into her daily life, and she was always on high alert when she was in the bar. Anytime the door to the bar swung open, she was looking over in case it was a client from the salon, someone looking to cause trouble, or even just the possibility of a new friend. So, when the new girl in town popped in that night, she was one of the first to know. </p><p>“Jim, I think that’s that girl from the other week!” Mellie squealed quietly, shoving her elbow into the fleshy part of her brother’s side. Jimmy looked over from their end of the bar and sure enough - there she was. Sat at the bar, making intense eye contact with his brother. Jimmy could almost see Clyde’s knees buckling from where he was. </p><p>Jimmy harrumphed. “Hm. Good, I wanted t’ have words with her,” he muttered, throwing back his drink and setting the empty bottle back on the bar with a little more force than he had intended to use. Mellie frowned. “Jimmy, just cause a girl rejected Clyde, that’s no reason to give her a hard time, and-” but Jimmy cut her off. </p><p>“S’not about that,” he assured her. “S’bout something she said to our brother.” Mellie opened her mouth to protest again, but as Clyde finished up helping her and started to make his way over to his siblings, Jimmy was already striding over to where the girl sipped the drink Clyde had poured her. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The scraping of barstool legs against the floor of the bar caught your attention, and you looked to your right to find a man seating himself directly next to you. You shifted, uncomfortable that he had chosen to sit next to you when the length of the bar was riddled with empty stools. With a clearing of your throat and a small sniffle, you took another pull of your drink and tried to look occupied. Apparently, it didn’t work. </p><p>“Hey there, the name’s Jimmy,” the man offered, his voice gruff and weathered. You glanced over. He was dressed in camo pants and a polo, a combination you had found common in this part of the world. You responded with your own name and stuck out your hand to shake his. He looked down at your hand, but when he didn’t reach out to reciprocate, you retracted it, feeling the sharp sting of rejection. He cleared his throat and met your eyes with narrowed, hardened ones. Your stomach dropped. You had barely been in town for two weeks, had you left a negative impression on people so fast?</p><p>“Listen. I know you’re new ‘round here, so I don’t know ya too well,” his voice was civil, but you could catch the deeply buried frustration that laced it, “but I don’t know who you think you are comin’ in here and tellin’ my baby brother that he’s too busy for a woman. Ya don’t know two things ‘bout that boy, so you got no place goin’ ahead and tearin’ him down like that, and anyway-”.</p><p>“Woah woah woah, Jimmy!” you threw your hands up in defense. You quickly ran through your conversations in the past week, which were few and far between, realizing right away who he might be referring to. “Jimmy, are you talking about Clyde?” you inquired, your eyebrow raised. </p><p>“Yes ma’am,” he nearly growled. “All I’m sayin’ is that if you’re gonna be drinkin’ in here, you best show him more respect. You ain’t gotta date him or nothin’, but don’t be goin’ and tellin’ him what he does and doesn’t have time for.” His jaw set, his fist clenched on the bartop, and you could feel his fiery gaze burning through you. Relief flooded your body. “Jimmy, I think there’s been a misunderstanding.” The older Logan’s eyes narrowed again. “Think so? Whatcha mean then when you said that to Clyde?” </p><p>You racked your brain, trying to recall just what you had said to him. “All I can remember is telling him I didn’t need his help finding the game trails. And I didn’t want to add to his plate. The bar was so packed that night, he must stay busy,” you shrugged sheepishly. “I really meant no harm by it.”</p><p>Jimmy’s brow furrowed further as he visibly mulled over your words in his head. His eyes continued to bore into you until he seemed to accept your words as truth. He sighed, settling back in the barstool and rubbing his face. “Ah shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to come off so strong. He’s just my kid brother ya know? I can’t have new people comin’ in and tearin’ him down.” </p><p>You gazed at him softly and placed your hand on his arm. “It’s okay. Really. You’re protective of him and I can’t fault you for that.” Sitting back, you stuck out your hand. “Why don’t we try this again?” Jimmy’s eyes fell to where your open palm hung in the air. He chuckled, grasping your hand with a firm grip and with purpose. He whistled, “Got a good handshake on ya.” </p><p>You laughed in response, “I spend a lot of time outside, it builds up the muscle.” You grinned at him, “Anyway, I could say the same to you!”. Jimmy chuckled, “Well, I do a lot of work outdoors too.” He looked over his shoulder at the same girl Clyde had gone to help earlier, beckoning to her with a jerk of his hand. “Mell!” he bellowed, “get over here!”. </p><p>The girl walked over with a beaming smile plastered to her face and looked as if she was suppressing a squeal of excitement. Jimmy introduced the two of you, explaining, “This is Mellie, our little sister.” She threw her arms around you and embraced you tightly. “It’s nice t’ meet you! Our brother has said really wonderful things ‘bout you lately,” she lilted. Jimmy speared her in the side with his elbow. </p><p>“Now Mel, don’t go embarrassin’ our brother,” he scolded her, but the smile he wore shone through the facade. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Quickly, the three of you fell into easy conversation. They were eager to learn about the work that had brought you to Boone County, and you were grateful for their tips and tricks for navigating the area. However, it wasn’t long before the bartender of the establishment emerged, noticed your little huddle, and came sauntering over. </p><p>“Darlin’, these folks botherin’ you?” Clyde drawled, staring his siblings down warily. The lot of you smiled in response. “No Clyde, thank you though. Your siblings have been incredibly welcoming to me. In fact,” you gestured to his younger sister. “Mellie just offered to book me at the salon.”</p><p>“Welp, she’s the best in town. I’d take her up on that,” Clyde immediately blushed. “Not that ya need it!” He scrambled to amend his statement. You couldn’t help but smile at how his brow scrunched, and you could almost see his racing thoughts behind his warm eyes. “I know that isn’t what you meant Clyde. And thank you so much Mellie, but with the way I travel for work, I’ve learned to cut my hair myself,” you shrugged. </p><p>“Well,” she beamed, "If ya ever change your mind, don’t hesitate to call!” You reiterated your thanks, sipping on your drink and smiling at the family in front of you. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Clyde was more than generous with drinks as you sat and chatted with his siblings. You noticed that he would never let a patron go unnoticed or without a drink, but he found ways to park himself near the three of you whenever he had the chance. He would anticipate your every request, replacing your glass before you had the chance to ask. More than once you had glanced over at him to catch him nearly snapping his neck as he tore his eyes away from you at breakneck speeds, coughing to cover his actions. </p><p>Clyde had captivated you. From the first moment you had stepped into The Duck Tape weeks earlier, you were enraptured by his deep hazel eyes, but you had noticed more about him tonight. You noticed the little moles that pocked his face and how broad his shoulders truly were. You found yourself staring at the shiny horseshoe ring that adorned his right ring finger, and tracing the line of his nose with your eyes. You noticed the way his eyes fell between your eyes and your hands whenever he spoke to you directly. You especially noticed his plush lip that jutted out any time he was faced with a quandary made you want to plant a little kiss right on it and his thick dark hair begged you to run your fingers through the locks. A small sigh left your lips as you kicked yourself mentally. You were going to actively work against your own desires to ensure you kept your relationship friendly. So for now, you tossed back your drink and tried with all of your might to focus on the conversation in front of you, rather than the man across from you at the bar. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Between Clyde’s relentless waterfall of drinks and the ease with which you chatted with everyone, you eventually felt comfortable enough to begin griping about work. </p><p>“I set up along game trails that I thought would get some traffic… Hasn’t worked out yet though,” you lamented, rubbing your face with your palm. “Thing about nature is that you can’t ever predict it.” Mellie nodded empathetically. </p><p>“Clyde, weren’t you just saying you saw some remains out back of the trailer?” Jimmy offered, leaning forward to catch his brother's attention.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I did,” Clyde called back from where he was standing, cracking open beers for the group of men he was serving in front of him. He pushed them forward into waiting hands, throwing a towel over his shoulder as he sauntered back to the group. “Looked like it was probably a deer. Why y’askin’ Jim?”.</p><p>Jimmy gestured to you, replying “Our new friend was jus’ sayin’ that she ain’t had any luck yet with her cougar hunt. I wonder if the cats had somethin’ t’ do with it.” Clyde’s eyes fell to you as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Well, I mean it might be, but I’m not for sure. And I know you said you didn’t need no help or anythin’, but I don’t know it could be worth checkin’ out, and I wouldn’ mind showin’ you the trails ‘round my place…” his rambling trailing off when he became aware of it. </p><p>Your foot tapped against your other shin as you considered his offer. It was a blessing and a curse for him to offer you help. But the promise of spending time with him but did nothing but ignite you with a deep burning fire. The night had caused you to topple further into your desire for him. You were hopeless, ready to fall into his arms the moment he opened them. But you were still guarded, unsure of your position in the town, and how long you would be staying. And you didn’t want to start something you couldn’t finish. </p><p>“I don’t know…” you started, wracking your brain for any believable excuse that would allow you to politely decline. </p><p>“What’s the harm?” Mellie grinned. Jimmy voiced his agreement, adding “And Clyde knows those woods better than either of us, runnin’ around them so much as a kid.” </p><p>A light sigh escaped you, and you realized that three to one, there was no arguing out of this situation. “Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” you glanced at Clyde. “As long as it’s not an imposition.” Clyde’s eyes lit up. “No imposition here darlin’. I’d be happy to show you the trails. Tomorrow maybe?” A small smile started to inch onto his face, as he reached towards a pile of napkins. </p><p>“Tomorrow sounds great. Maybe midmorning? I don’t want to be out too early. I’d much rather catch a cougar on camera rather than in person right now.” </p><p>“Sounds great darlin’.” Clyde scribbled something on a napkin and slid it across the bartop towards you. “I wrote down my address. Phone number too, ‘case you need help with directions.” You picked up the napkin, looking down at the information scrawled on it. “Clyde” was written across the top in scratched handwriting. The letters were almost all the same size, regardless of their case. It was a tad messy, but it was beautiful. You tucked it into your pocket. “Thank you, Clyde. I’ll give you a ring before I head over.” You glanced at the clock on the wall. “Oh god! If we’re hiking in the morning, I really have to get back to my room. Especially after these drinks.” </p><p>“Need me to drive ya to your hotel?” Jimmy asked, reaching for his keys.</p><p>“Oh no, I’m just down the road! I’ll walk back,” you shook your head, already standing at the bar. </p><p>“It’s pretty late, you should at least let us walk ya back,” Mellie frowned, apparently uncomfortable with the idea of you finding your own way back. </p><p>“I’ll be alright!” You tried to assure them, and while it didn’t look like it sat very well with them, no one pushed you. As you pulled out your wallet, you turned to Clyde. He already had his hand raised to stop you. “Don’t worry about it tonight darlin’. We’ll get you a tab started.” You expressed your appreciation, pulling your jacket over your shoulders, and hugging Mellie and Jimmy goodbye. Clyde’s eyes caught yours and you smiled at him. “See ya in the morning,” you called to him, waving as you set out for the hotel, ready for a good night’s sleep before the day ahead of you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Make Clyde’s Blackberry Drink!!<br/>Fun fact about me - I adore cocktail making. I thought it might be fun to include a recipe if a cocktail is present, so here is the blackberry jam cocktail from this chapter. I’ll go back and add a recipe for Mama Logan’s spiked cider, but be forewarned - no one really knows the true recipe, save for the Logan siblings.</p><p>(recipe adapted from https://www.chilipeppermadness.com/chili-pepper-recipes/drinks/blackberry-elderflower-cocktail/)<br/>½ Tbsp. Blackberry Jam<br/>½ Lemon, Squeezed<br/>½ ounce Agave or Honey (optional, depending on how sweet you want it)<br/>1 ½ ounces Vodka<br/>¾ ounces Elderflower Liquor<br/>Blackberries for garnish<br/>Instructions<br/>Add jam, lemon juice, agave (optional), Vodka, Elderflower Liquor, and ice.<br/>Shake vigorously.<br/>Put ice cubes into a glass and place a fine strainer over the glass.<br/>Strain the cocktail into the glass.<br/>Garnish with blackberries.</p><p>This drink also works well with gin, other kinds of berry jam, and you can add club soda or sparkling wine to make it more of a spritzer! For a non-alcoholic version, you can omit the alcohol and add your favorite sparkling water. Hope you enjoy, drink responsibly!<br/>~~~<br/>A/N: Feeling kind of iffy about the end, but I had stared at it for so long I just wanted to get it up! Anyway, with each chapter, we're getting closer and closer to the good stuff. In typical me fashion I thought "Let's write a slow burn" and now I'm all "Hurry the fuck up". Thank you for reading as always!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gravel and dirt crackled underneath the tires of your car as you pulled up to the address written on the napkin you clutched in your hand. The trailer was humble but looked like it was cozy. It wasn’t a mansion, but a mansion didn’t seem like it would fit the gentle giant that you had met. </p>
<p>On the porch out front sat Clyde, reclining in a wooden rocking chair. He had one leg propped up on his knee with a book resting in the fold of his leg, his prosthetic pressing the spine open. In the other hand, he held a speckled tin mug, filled with coffee so hot, you could see the steam rising from it as you walked towards him. It looked like a teacup in his hand. The shatter of a stick as you stepped on it alerted him to your presence, and he set the mug down on the patio table next to him as he stood to greet you. “Mornin’ darlin’,” he called, stretching his arms to the sky. The dark blue short-sleeved shirt he donned pulled up with his shoulders, revealing a thin strip of skin just along the waist of his pants. You felt your cheeks warm as you spied a patch of dark hair just above the button of his jeans but snapped yourself out of it as the shirt fell back into its rightful place. </p>
<p>“Morning Clyde. You have a lovely home,” you smiled to him, eyes roaming the exterior of the house. </p>
<p>He rubbed the back of his neck and his pout seemed to deepen, an expression you were beginning to realize he wore regularly. “S’alright. Needs some fixin’ up,” he gestured to peeling paint spots on the door, and you waved your hand. “Nothing a coat of paint can’t fix!” He smiled sheepishly back at you. “Well,” he stopped to take a final swig of coffee. “Wanna get headed out?”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>One thing that you never tired of was how alive the forest remained, no matter the season or time of day. </p>
<p>Birds called to each other across valleys, the open skies filled with their song. The air glinted with flecks of particulate that caught on the sunshine filtering through the trees. The foliage that shaded the forest had begun to flush deep golden hues since the first time you had trekked through the hills, and the leaves that had been shed already crunched underfoot. </p>
<p>You had mentally prepared yourself to have to push to keep up with the long-legged Clyde, but he had surprised you. He moseyed along, moving with purpose but without haste. He didn’t drag or dawdle, but seemed to simply be enjoying the sights and sounds of the forest, just as you were. You found yourself sneaking glances at him as you strolled next to each other. It was difficult not to, especially when his profile was so easy to melt for. You felt your cheeks warm as you watched him move. He was almost bearlike, plodding through the forest with purpose, like he owned it. You could tell that Mellie’s words rang true - he was comfortable in these woods. He knew them. </p>
<p>Caught up in the sight of him, your toe caught on a hunk of wood and you stumbled. Clyde’s arms were out to catch you before you even had a chance to process what was happening. A feeling akin to an electric shock shot through your body, originating from where your skin brushed against Clyde’s frame. “Sorry darlin’,” he muttered. “Shoulda warned you ‘bout that log.” As you righted your footing, you laughed, elbowing his side lightly. “Aren’t you supposed to be my guide out here?” Clyde’s ears flushed and he suddenly became hyper-focused on a single point on the forest floor, but he chuckled softly. “I’ll let you know ‘bout any other obstacles we got comin’ up.” He glanced at the foliage around you, studying the rocks and layout. “Actually,” he rubbed at the junction of his prosthetic and upper arm. “I think the area was just ‘round that boulder up there,” he gestured forward with his right hand, point to where the trail wrapped around a spire of boulders. Your heart leaped at the prospect of being so close to making actual progress on your assignment that you broke into a brisk jog, leaving Clyde startled. </p>
<p>As you rounded the boulder, your eyes were drawn to the area of scattered remains just off to the side of the trail.You knelt next to the tufts of hair and scattered bone shards, surveying the remains and jotting down notes in your bright yellow field journal. “It’s perfect,” you called back to Clyde. “If the cams don’t see something here, I would be floored.” A quick survey of the area was all you needed to decide on your camera locations, and you bent down to start the set up.</p>
<p>Ruffling through your backpack, you pushed aside the copious snacks you had brought along and pulled out your cameras, glancing up to Clyde where he watched you, leaned against a tree. You extended one to him. “Want to help me set these up?” you asked, eyebrow cocked up. He stared down at your hand for a brief moment before moving towards you, his right arm extended. He turned the machine over in his hand, running his fingers over the edges.  “Now, where d’ they have to go?”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>With Clyde helping you, set up was both a breeze and sheer torture. You sped through the cameras and with the added help of Clyde’s towering height, they were placed much higher than you could accomplish yourself. But each time you both grabbed for a zip tie and your fingers brushed or he moved up behind you to help you tinker with something just out of your reach and his chest brushed against you, you could feel your heart clench and your cheeks warm. You tried to keep distance between the two of you, but it was all for naught. No matter how hard you worked to quell the butterflies that fluttered around your stomach when Clyde was near you couldn’t quite shake the feeling. </p>
<p>The brisk hike back helped you blow off some steam and get some physical space from him. You determined that if you hugged the far edge of the trail, you could keep a good berth without straying too far. It was impossible, however, to escape talking to him. Each time he opened his mouth to speak, an indescribable feeling shot through your body, straight to your toes. It was easy, chatting with him, but you took care to not ask too much about him, for fear of falling harder. You kept it to things about the woods.</p>
<p>“So, do you hike these woods much?”</p>
<p>“Yes’m. Easy for me to come back out here, what with it being right behind my trailer,” Clyde hummed. “Good place to come think, y’know?” You nodded sympathetically. “Clyde, I know just what you mean.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>You found yourselves back at his trailer much faster than you anticipated. Coming to a halt right in front of his porch, the pair of you turned to face each other. It was quiet, each of you waiting for the other to start. With a stretch, you began, “Well-” but Clyde spoke at the same time. </p>
<p>“Wanna come in for a pop?” Clyde batted his eyes at you, his head slightly tilted in question. You sucked a quick breath of air in through your teeth and chewed at the inside of your cheek. His warm brown eyes bore into you, and you were a hairs breadth away from saying yes before the seemingly rational part of your mind pushed in. “No,” you sighed, “thank you though. I think it’s probably best I head back to the hotel.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” Clyde nudged a rock absentmindedly, eyes focused on the ground. “S’alright. I probably got some stuff I should be doing anyhow.” Your heart ached to turn him down, yet again, but you reminded yourself it was for his own sake. Not yours. “Maybe we can come back out to collect the footage together in say, a weeks time?” </p>
<p>Clyde huffed, still pouting and his face downturned. “Yeah, that would work alright.” A beat of silence passed. “Alright then. I’ll text you about details soon. Maybe catch you at the bar?” A small smile threatened to upturn his lips but didn’t quite come to fruition. “‘Course darlin’.” Clyde’s eyes met yours. There was something behind his eyes, an emotion you couldn’t quite place. Maybe an emotion you didn’t want to place. If you didn’t know how he was feeling, you could take some of the guilt for making him hurt in any way. “Have a good weekend Clyde,” you said, bordering on timidness. “You too darlin’.” </p>
<p>As your car reversed away from Clyde’s trailer, you stole another glance at him. He remained in the same place you had left him, fidgeting with the stone and turning it over between his feet. Clyde glanced up at you, and nodded once. You waved your goodbye, a sympathetic smile edging it’s way onto your face before you pulled back out onto the road. You could see that Clyde stayed rooted to the spot until he disappeared out of your rear view window. Pressure from the breath you were holding started to mount in your chest, and you released it in a long, low stream of air. “Fuck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank y’all for being SO patient waiting for this update! I have a pretty busy weekend ahead of me, so I wanted to make sure I got something out tonight. As always, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After your jaunt back into the woods to retrieve the footage from the cameras, Clyde had offered that you review them at the Duck Tape. “We got WiFi and everything. Don’t give the password out t’ people usually, but if ya need it for work, I can make an exception,” he drawled, trying to sound disinterested but staring you down with laser-sharp focus. </p><p>The struggle to try to convince yourself that distance from Clyde was the only way to protect your feelings was getting more difficult with each passing day, each offer of his to spend more time together. You chewed on your cheek. What was the harm, right? The Duck Tape was just a place to get your work done, a familiar spot and some solace from the loneliness of your hotel room. Accepting his offer didn’t have to be anything more than that. “You know, I wouldn’t mind a drink or a bite to eat while I review this stuff. As long as you wouldn’t mind?”</p><p>Clyde beamed back at you, his eyes squinting with the raise of his cheeks as he did. “Darlin’, I’d love for you to come by and get your work done. I promise I can keep the place quiet if you need,” he insisted. </p><p>“That’s alright Clyde. So long as we keep the drinks flowing, I’m sure I’ll be alright.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>The glass slammed onto the bar as you gulped down the remainder of its contents and you sighed loudly. Clyde cocked his eyebrow at you, joking “You alright there darlin’?” You laughed under your breath, your eyes raising to catch his. “I don’t know how much more footage of rustling leaves I can handle,” you snorted, eyes flicking back to your laptop, watching the video zip past. You had spent the better half of the night fast-forwarding, rewinding, looking for any appearance of a cougar in the tapes. </p><p>Clyde raised his eyebrow at you, swiping the empty glass from your grasp and sliding a freshly made cocktail towards you. </p><p>“What is this?” you asked as you raised the cup to your lips. You licked them subconsciously. </p><p>“Mint Julep,” Clyde offered. “Minty, refreshing-,” you choked on a particularly alcoholic sip. “Strong!” you laughed. He shrugged, winking at you. “Looked like you needed to take the edge off.” Another mouthful of the drink made you cough, the astringent taste of bourbon coating your throat. “It has a kick, for sure.”</p><p>“Suits ya.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>You were picking at the last remnants of your meal, pushing a fry around with your fork, when your hand flew open, the utensil clattering loudly on the plate. You clapped your palm to your mouth, wildly trying to rewind the footage with your other hand. Clyde flew out of the back room at the ruckus, his brow pinched in concern. “Darlin’, y’all right?” He slid across the bar to settle himself at your side, his right hand gripping your shoulder. You were too thrilled to even notice the contact. </p><p>“Clyde! Look at this!” The screen cracked with a stripe of static that split the screen as you dragged the scrubber bar to the exact time stamp you needed. You glanced up at him, eyes shining with excitement and a huge smile plastered across your face, almost seeking his approval to start. Clyde’s eyes wide, he nodded, locking his gaze on the screen. You pressed play. </p><p>
  <em>The forest was quiet, the slight breeze that tumbled through the foliage the only movement in the frame. It danced through the leaves and bushes, rustling them as it moved across the screen. It was dusk, the brilliant light of the sun beginning to fade behind the canopy and mountains. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bird flitted into view of the camera and perched on a branch near the game trail edge. The wind seemed to pick up, though it came to be concentrated in a single spot. The leaves shook, swaying from side to side. Growing stronger, moving faster, the wind seemed to nearly part the branches until… it did? However, rather than an unnaturally strong blast of wind, a cat burst forth, snapping its jaws at the bird. Frantic wings carried the bird out of reach, the cat stopping to gaze at it as it escaped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cat was no ordinary house cat. This 7 foot long, 115 lb beast was a sight to behold, its black eyes visible even to the distant lens of the camera. It seemed to stare directly into the eye of the camera, almost as if it was aware it was being watched. The cougar held still for a moment longer before slinking off down the game trail, headed towards the stream. The forest was left still once more. </em>
</p><p>Clyde shook your shoulder in excitement, squeezing it in his large palm. “This is wonderful darlin’! I hoped you’d get somethin’ out there.” He pulled your shoulder towards him, gazing down at you with soft eyes, an indescribable emotion behind them. </p><p>Between the drinks Clyde had provided you and the sheer elation you were flooded with, you were powerless to stop the onslaught of words that tumbled from your mouth. “Look! Look at it! I just. Oh my gosh! It was so beautiful! I knew they were out here, but I was so scared that I wasn’t going to catch one on tape. We thought they were extinct you know and-,” Clyde cut you off, but not in a rude way. He lifted his right hand from your shoulder and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, halting your words, and his eyes subconsciously flicked to your lips before settling on yours, holding your gaze intensely. Almost immediately he caught himself, realizing what he was doing and retracted his hand, patting you on the hand awkwardly. </p><p>You squinted against the lights, the alcohol flowing through your system, and were plagued with indecision that split your mind asunder. </p><p>Later, you would tell yourself it was because of the alcohol. Later, you would tell yourself it was the sheer adrenaline of the moment. But if you were honest with yourself, when you really got down to it, there was no denying that when you pulled Clyde in by the back of his neck and slotted your lips to his, it wasn’t due to anything other than pure, unadulterated desire. </p><p>You pressed your lips against his mouth, your eyes squeezed shut in terror and elation, and your hand rolled a lock of his thick, dark hair between your thumb and forefinger. You felt him tense slightly in shock before he quickly relaxed into you, his lips massaging yours. <em>God, does he taste wonderful,</em> you thought to yourself, head swimming, a hum rumbling in the base of your throat before you were ripped from your reverie as Clyde pulled back. </p><p>Panting, he rested his forehead on your own. You whimpered at the loss, eyes looking up to him as your head swam in confusion. “Darlin’” he muttered, just loud enough for the two of you to hear, “You got no idea how long I’ve been wantin’ to do that.” You huffed a laugh and pushed your body up in your seat to take his mouth into yours again, but you were met with a calloused hand on your cheek that pushed you back softly. </p><p>“Now listen, no matter how ya feel, you’re drunk,” Clyde whispered, eyes boring into your own with a delicate but unwavering firmness. You sighed, frustrated, but you understood his point. After so long of rebuking his advances, he deserved more than a drunken kiss. He seemed to agree. “Let me take you out for somethin’ nice,” he insisted, tracing his thumb over your cheekbone. </p><p>“A date?” you repeated, leaning into his palm, and chewing on your lip. He nodded, his deep brown eyes held your own, and you were nearly at a loss for words. You sighed. You had already gone back on your oath to not get involved with him. Surely, one date wouldn’t hurt.  “Sure, Clyde,” you relented, smiling as he broke into a huge, goofy grin. </p><p>“C’mon. Will ya let me drive you home?” his eyes shone, his thumb tracing your cheekbone lightly. You gazed up at him, your brow furrowing in protest. “That’s alright, I don’t want to pull you away from the bar. I’ll be okay, promise.” you settled, not wanting to inconvenience him. He frowned, but nodded shallowly, helping you hold open your bag with his right hand. You collected your things and pulled your backpack shut, slinging it over your shoulder. As you headed to the door, you realized Clyde was close on your tail. You passed Mellie and Sylvia, who were huddled by the door, having just arrived. They beamed at you, waving as Clyde pushed the door open above your head and guided you outside. You could almost catch a high pitched noise coming from the women as the door shut, but you couldn’t be sure. </p><p>Once you were out of the bar, he grabbed your hand. “Can I come pick ya up ‘round six?” he asked, squeezing your hand lightly. You shuffled your feet, still unsure about the commitment to the date, but you agreed. “Sure. Six sounds perfect.” Clyde beamed back at you. “Alright darlin’. I’ll text you when I’m headed to ya.” </p><p>“Alright Clyde. Sleep well.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Sylvia and Mellie had just entered the bar when they spied you yanking Clyde forward by his neck, your lips slamming together. Sylvia had to nearly slap her hand over Mellie’s mouth to prevent her from audibly squealing at the sight. “Mel, hush! Let them have their moment,” she scolded, a goofy smile plastered on her own face. They saw the pair of you pull apart, Clyde’s forehead pressed against yours, his nose nuzzling into you. They could see the pair of you exchanging words, Clyde nodding, and suddenly, you were standing, walking towards them. They waved excitedly and squealed once the door was closed, hurrying towards the barstools and waiting for the wonder of the establishment to make his return to his domain. </p><p>When he did reenter the building, he was a ray of light, shining into every corner of the bar. Though his smile was slight, the energy he exuded was palpable. </p><p>“Clyde Logan, you mean to tell me you didn’t walk that girl home after mackin’ on her in your bar?” Mellie scolded, batting her brother's arm. Clyde shrugged. “She wouldn’t let me drive or walk her.”</p><p>Sylvia whistled long and low with a slight shake of her head. “You’re pining after one stubborn lady Clyde.” He flushed a bright red at her words, but he smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, that she is.”</p><p>“Buuuuuut…” Mellie prompted, drawing a sigh from Clyde.</p><p>“She did agree to go out with me tomorrow.”</p><p>Mellie and Sylvia gasped in tandem, the excitement evident on their faces. “Clyde, that’s fantastic!” Sylvia exclaimed, but he seemed to shift on his feet, looking down to the bartop and pouting deeply. “Clyde?” Mellie pried. “Y’all right there?”</p><p>He blew a defenseless breath through his nose, his shoulders sagging. “I just… want to make it special ya’ know? I want to do it right.” </p><p>“Well Clyde,” Sylvia placed her hand atop his. “Y’got two sisters here who can help you out.”</p><p>Clyde beamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p><p>Mint Julep (From Liquor.com)</p><p>8 mint leaves<br/>1/4 ounce simple syrup<br/>2 ounces bourbon<br/>Garnish: Angostura bitters (optional)<br/>Garnish: mint sprig</p><p>1. In a Julep cup or rocks glass, lightly muddle the mint leaves and simple syrup.<br/>2. Add the bourbon and pack the glass tightly with crushed ice.<br/>3. Stir until the cup is frosted on the outside.<br/>4. Top with more crushed ice to form an ice dome, and garnish with a mint sprig and a few drops of bitters (optional).</p><p>These lil’ dudes are strong. You can always add some lemonade for a lighter drink, or completely swap it for the bourbon and add some club soda for a light and refreshing drink! As always, drink responsibly, and thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the better part of the day, you had agonized over your actions the night prior. You had spent so much of your time in Boone County being so good, so distant from making connections with most of the people who lived there, save for the Logans. <em>Who were your true kryptonite,</em> you reminded yourself with a minuscule eye roll. You felt ridiculous, almost ashamed, that a few drinks had lowered your walls enough to actually kiss Clyde. Your hand raised and you trailed a finger along the curve of your lip, recalling how his had felt against yours. A smile danced at the corners of your mouth. Sure, the situation embarrassed you. But that didn’t mean you didn’t enjoy what had transpired the night prior. </p><p>You squinted at yourself in the mirror, adjusting your outfit to your liking. With a deep sigh, you took in the sight of yourself and questioned if you were doing the right thing. Was it selfish to lure Clyde into further your web of desire? You had already accepted tonight’s date, the one that you were dressed for. Was it kinder to cut it off before either of you fell in too deep? You were undoubtedly attracted to him. His broad physique, his soft words, and his easy looks were more than enough to send you tumbling towards him. But as you had told yourself repeatedly since you had stepped foot into Boone County, your time there was temporary. Did he even know that? </p><p>You huffed, making a split-second decision. You would go out with him, give in just a little, but be upfront and explain your situation to him. The guilt could be taken off of your conscience if you knew he was aware of what he was getting into. There was a small voice in your mind saying maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t even looking for anything serious. You decided that small voice was right, regardless of if it spoke the truth. </p><p>A <em>knock-knock</em> on your door surprised you, and after a moment’s glance in the mirror, you rushed to the door. Your breath caught at the sight of the man in front of you. </p><p>He always looked nice in your book, but he had nearly outdone himself this time. His long mane of hair was precisely windswept, tumbling around his face like ocean waves frozen in time. The green shirt he wore stretched across his chest, the buttons nearly threatening to pull apart from the tension.  He clutched a single sprig of Baby’s Breath in his hand. For such a strong, truly massive hand, he held it with visible delicacy, not a single leaf or blossom creased or out of place. Clyde’s arm stretched out to you, offering up the flower with a soft “Hi.” You grinned, greeting him in return. “Let me put this in some water, and we can go?” He nodded. </p><p>After depositing the flowers into tap water in a waxed Dixie cup that the motel provided for teeth brushing, you grabbed your purse and keys and met him at the door. “Hey darlin’, is this lock always this wiggly?” he asked, pointing to the deadbolt slot tucked in the wood of the door. You glanced at it and shrugged. “I hadn’t noticed, but yeah, I think so,” you mused aloud. “The lock was really finicky the first time I opened it.”</p><p>Clyde hummed, pouting at the device. Trying to snap him out of his thoughts, you continued, “It’s alright, I’m sure. Want to head out?” With a nod, Clyde stepped back to make way for you to walk out of your temporary home, and you did so with haste. A grey, absolute boat of a car greeted you, parked right outside the door of your room. </p><p>“This is yours?” you asked, running a finger along the finish of the hood. <br/><br/>“Yup. Been mine since I got my license.” The corner of Clyde’s mouth tugged skyward as he gazed at the vehicle with pride.</p><p>“Impressive.”</p><p>He waved his right hand. “It’s just reliable. Been through a lot. Wanna head out?”</p><p>You smiled at him. “Where are we going?”</p><p>~~~</p><p>The interior of the diner was bright, the patent leather seats a sweet candy red that jumped out against the checkered tile flooring. You would have been blinded by the white walls had they not been covered in a gallery wall of sorts. There were photographs in thin plastic frames dotting the walls, some in black and white, some in sepia, and some in grainy color, showing faces and memories of days gone by. </p><p>You caught yourself staring one down intently as you slid into your seat, the material squeaking against your thighs. Your thoughts were interrupted as the sole waitress of the establishment sauntered up to take your orders, but the moment she had finished, your eyes wandered back to the wall and that picture. It featured a woman, adorned in a long, flowing sundress, her wild, curly hair bouncing against her face, frozen in time. She was leaning against a car that looked strikingly familiar. Clyde noticed the line of your eye from where he sat across from you and followed it, nodding to the photo. “Ya wanna know who that is?” he offered, tapping the frame of the photo with his finger. You glanced at him, surprised at his observation, and nodded back to him. </p><p>“S’my momma,” he gazed at the photograph, a look of longing and bittersweet love in his eyes. Your veins flooded with a warmth that you couldn’t fully place. “She’s beautiful,” you muttered, trying to avoid jarring Clyde out of his daze. His eyes tracked back to you as he nodded. “That she is.”</p><p>As the waitress returned to set down your drinks, you grasped the frosted red plastic glass and held it up in the direction of the photo. “To a stunning woman with incredible cider,” you announced as you raised looked to Clyde. His eyes squinted with his smile as he mirrored your movements, both of you taking a sip while you held each other's gaze over the lip of your cups. </p><p>Clyde set his glass on the table and wiped his chin where some liquid had dripped into his goatee. “All these photos are people ‘round town.” Clyde gestured with his eyebrows to a photo closer to him. “That there is Joe Bang when he was a lil’ younger. You meet Joe? He’s always around the bar, ya know, he’s involved with Mel....” Clyde looked to you. One eye squinted as you tried to recall an aged-up version of the picture in front of you. “I’ve at least seen him around.” Your eyes flicked to the wall. “Well, he looks good!” Clyde stared at you, almost taken aback by your statement, but he shook himself out of it. He nodded his agreement.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Conversation flowed like water that night, never stopping, always changing, but satisfying nonetheless. You touched on so many things. You gushed about your work and he shared his experiences in the military. Clyde shared his distaste of cauliflower, and you told him stories of your travels around the country. You were both enthralled watching the other speak, learning more and more about each other. It almost made it easy for you to avoid the uncomfortable truth you would have to share with him, and you rode that excuse until you decided you couldn’t put it off any longer. </p><p>As dinner wound down, you picked at your plate, desperately trying to prolong your inevitable and uncomfortable conversation. With a shallow intake of breath, you dove right in. “Clyde, I want to be upfront with you.” </p><p>Clyde’s jaw slowed as he stopped chewing hesitantly. “What’s that darlin’?”</p><p>You sighed. “Clyde, you know I’m here temporarily right? I don’t know where work will take me. Or when.” He leaned back against the booth back, the plastic creaking with his movements, and exhaled through his nose. </p><p>“Yeah, I know. Or at least, I figured.” He chewed on his lip. His nose twitched as he looked at you from under the lip of his brow bone. “You tryna’ tell me this is a one-time thing?” </p><p>Your head tilted slightly and you reached out to take his hand. Clyde’s breath seemed to hitch when he realized you had outstretched your right hand, opposite his left, and only allowed himself to exhale when your hand had settled on the metal prosthetic that rested on the table. His eyes tracked up your arm to settle on your face and your eyes softened. “Not necessarily. I just wanted you to know. I don’t want to end up hurting you.” </p><p>“Sweetheart, if you hurt me, it would be my honor,” Clyde joked, his shoulders shaking minutely at his tease. Your brow furrowed as you realized you would have to convince him of your sincerity. “Really, Clyde.”</p><p>His right hand drifted to rest atop yours, giving you a gentle squeeze as he leaned in, and he whispered your name. “Really. I don’t want to give up on our first date just ‘cause you’re gonna have to leave one day.” </p><p>You smiled as you popped a bite of food into your mouth. </p><p>~~~</p><p>It was almost unnerving, how easy it was to be around Clyde. There was no reason for it to be uncomfortable, but you were used to fleeting relationships, both platonic and otherwise. You weren’t used to the proximity, the intimacy of opening yourself up to someone. But yet, you were unfazed by the conversation that didn’t stop and you didn’t so much as flinch when, on the ride home, Clyde’s hand moved from atop the gear shift to settle on your hand, threading his fingers through your own. You looked to him, and while his eyes remained locked on the road, he smiled. You could have sworn you felt his pulse pick up in time with yours where your wrists rested on each other. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Back at your hotel room, you found yourself resting against Clyde’s car, with him standing directly in front of you. His hand trailed down your left arm lightly, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. He grabbed your pinky softly, stroking it with his thumb. Your stomach dropped, your breath caught, and your knees grew weak. You scoffed at yourself mentally, unclear when you had become so susceptible to the pervasive charm of this man.<em> That’s right,</em> you recalled.<em> The moment you met him. </em></p><p>“Well. I guess I should head back now, huh?” Clyde drawled. “Y’got work early tomorrow huh?”</p><p>You worried at your lower lip with your teeth. “Good thing about freelance work, you get to set your hours.” You shrugged in an attempt to appear nonchalant. That effort was dashed by your barrage of words that tumbled from your lips. “If you’d like to stick around, I have a coffee pot, but I don’t-”, but Clyde cut you off with a soft squeeze of your finger.</p><p>Clyde leaned in slowly, almost cautiously. Your breath hitched. He dragged the side of his angular nose against your own, nudging the tip of your nose as his lips fluttered against your own. Your heart clenched and your stomach dropped as you felt a tingling reach through the tips of your fingers and toes. Clyde’s eyes drifted shut as he leaned even closer, and you pushed up to meet him. </p><p>Electricity shot through your mouth as your lips pressed together and you were greeted once more with the delectable taste of him. The kiss you had shared the night before had left you hungry and desperate for more. You shuddered, allowing your body to melt into him. His arm wrapped around you, pulling you flush to his body, and his flesh hand shot up to cup the side of your face. Your hand shot up to grasp at his shirt, pulling him into you as you stumbled back towards the hotel door. After you had broken from him, you fumbled with the lock, the key slipping side to side around the lock hole in your desperation. Clyde wrapped his arm around you as he mouthed at your neck, dragging a giggle from your throat as his facial hair tickled the sensitive skin at your neck. Once the key finally found its home in the metal slot, it clicked open easily, and you crashed through the threshold with Clyde hot on your trail. </p><p>Once the door was shut and the pair of you were inside, you flipped around to capture his lips with your own, his right hand reaching up to cup the base of your neck. You rolled your body up to press against his, throwing your arms over his shoulders and around his neck. It didn’t matter that it was your first date, and the hardness pressing into your thigh told you that Clyde didn’t mind either. “Darlin’, you sure you’re alright with…” Clyde gasped into your mouth, and you cut him off. “Yes, Clyde, yes. Why waste whatever time we have?” He growled in response and pushed forward, forcing you to shuffle backward until your calves were hit with resistance and you toppled onto the bed. His heavy weight settled onto your lower half, but your chest found reprieve as he propped himself above you on his elbows. You captured him in a desperate kiss once more, and he collapsed on you. As the opportunity arose, you nudged him with your shoulder, whipping the two of you over so Clyde was laying on his back and you straddling his hips. You sat back and ground into his pelvis, pulling a groan from deep in his diaphragm. </p><p>You stroked his prosthetic at the seam where it hooked to his flesh and blood limb. “Do you want to keep this on or…” you asked quietly as you reached up to push the curtain of black hair that had flopped forward back and off of his face. “I’ll take it off if that’s alright with you, darlin’.” You nodded in agreement and he removed his hand from his back to take care of it. </p><p>The minute his metal appendage was detached and thrown aside, he reached up to grab your side. Thick, strong fingers wrapped around the crease of your hip and he tilted your pelvis forward, sending you crashing down onto his chest. He wrapped his forearm around you, pulling you into him while his lips found yours, licking the seam of your mouth while his neck undulated in passion. Buttons flew open and he pushed your shirt up your torso frantically as you both sprinted towards a state of undress. He shrugged off his shirt with an easy tip of his shoulder while you sat up to remove your top and bra and toss them to the side. </p><p>He was stunning, and that was an understatement. Clyde’s chest muscles rippled under his skin, his body soft and strong at the same moment. He was speckled with freckles that littered his body. The darkest one sat just above his lip, but similar ones scattered over his pale skin like the twinkling West Virginia stars. His jaw pulsed in anticipation, his hooded eyes gazing up at you. </p><p>You grunted, throwing your bottoms off in one swift movement while you folded forward, your face smashed against his chest. His skin was soft on your cheek and you placed a small kiss on his sternum, pulling a hum from deep in his chest. In a swift motion, he rolled so that you were on your back, lying prone beneath him once more. Clyde’s hand trailed down your body, dancing at the hem of your underwear. His deep hazel eyes captured yours, and in a quiet, almost hesitant voice, he asked, “Darlin’, you sure you want this?”. You nodded. “Clyde. Please.” In one motion, he slipped a finger underneath the elastic, splitting your folds in one quick motion, the movement aided by the sweet arousal that dripped from your swollen cunt. </p><p>He groaned at the contact, dipping his head into the crevasse between your shoulder and neck, nuzzling his nose into the warm and supple skin he found there. You sighed sweetly, leaning your head into his. Every sensation was heightened. You could feel his pulse, a steady heartbeat that knocked at your wrist. The soft caress of his breath at your neck drifted across your skin. His calloused fingertip stroked at your entrance and brushed the tip of your clit. You whimpered at each contact. </p><p>Clyde rolled into you harder, capturing your earlobe in his mouth and sucking with no abandon. “Darlin’, you’re making the prettiest sounds,” he muttered into you, his hand shooting up to capture your breast and knead it with his paw of a hand. He tweaked your nipple and it hardened almost immediately, sending a ripple of pleasure straight to your pussy as he did. You threaded your fingers through his hair and whined. “Clyde, I need you - ah!” Your words stopped as your mouth fell open in a gasp. Clyde had snaked his hand back down your body and slipped his thick middle finger into you, dragging it along your inner walls, your panties pushed to the side.</p><p>“Look at you,” he praised, gazing down at the apex of your thighs. “So fuckin’ pretty.” He licked his lips once and kissed you deeply. You squirmed against him, moving to press every inch of yourself against him. In a flurry of hands, you reached down to his jeans, fumbling with the button and zipper to free him from the clothing. </p><p>A sigh escaped you as Clyde removed his hand from you to shuck his pants off and toss them aside, but the breath was caught as you were met with the sight of him bared completely to you.</p><p>He was gorgeous, which was no surprise to you. His soft stomach gave way to thick, strong thighs, and the fuzzy spot of black hair that traveled south drew your eye to his cock where it stood, proud and needy, lifted from his body. It was thick, it was long, and it made your mouth absolutely water. “Oh fuck,” you breathed, and Clyde chuckled lightly. You pushed yourself up to grab his neck, and pull him back on top of you, your mouths colliding in a messy, teeth knocking kiss. With a grunt, Clyde’s hand flew to your pussy, rubbing your wetness into the fabric as he massaged your clit through the panties. Moving so quickly you surprised even yourself, you pushed his hand away and ripped the fabric off, exposing yourself fully to him. Clyde hummed again.  </p><p>You wiggled, flat on your back, your thighs spread wide open to allow Clyde to slot himself between them. He grasped his heavy, thick cock and ran his fist along its length once. “Are ‘ya ready for me, baby?” Clyde panted, his thumb swirling a pearl of precum around the tip of his cock. You nodded, and Clyde tsked. “Lemme hear you say it.”</p><p>In a breathy, heady voice you sighed out, “Fuck me, <em>please.</em>” He smiled and thrust forward, his girth splitting you open in one motion. </p><p>You cried out in ecstasy at the pressure in your pelvis and Clyde groaned along with you. The burn was nothing but <em>delicious,</em> your pussy stretched almost to its limits, his cock moving inside you and pressing on your walls. His head fell forward and his forehead came to rest on yours, his black hair a thick curtain that separated the two of you from the outside world. His hips rocked against yours, pumping in and out slowly, but with purpose. You could feel the drag of his cock far up inside your body, the sensation scrambling any coherent thought you might have. Your nails dragged along his back as you held him to you. </p><p>“Fuck darlin’,” Clyde moaned, “you’re grippin’ me so good. So fuckin’ good.” He shuddered at the sensation of your nails and he picked up the pace at which he drove his cock deep into you, threatening to nudge your cervix on each thrust. You keened at the feeling, pulling your knees up further to accommodate his body. </p><p>“Clyde, you feel amazing, so big. Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop,” you panted, rolling your pelvis up to meet his, the wet sounds of your pussy audible on each thrust. It was heaven, it was bliss. He was bliss. </p><p>“Oh Christ, you feel too damn good. I think I’m gonna-” Clyde huffed, the tempo of his hips faltering as he could feel his balls started to tighten, careening toward his impending orgasm. </p><p>“It’s alright Clyde, I’m on birth control,” you sucked at his neck, feeling the vibrations as your statement pulled a groan from him. “You can cum in me.” Clyde’s neck craned down to capture your mouth, his tongue thrusting into your mouth while his hips continued to drive his cock deep into you. </p><p>His hips collided with yours, pressure building within your stomach while Clyde pumped into you. “Hnnng, Clyde,” you whimpered. “Clyde, I need to cum. I’m so, so close.” His eyes shot open at that, and he bit at your ear, reaching his right hand down to paw at your clit, stroking the cluster of nerves back and forth, and you clenched. <em>Hard.</em> </p><p>Clyde groaned as he felt you spasm around him, the sensation enough to tip him over the edge. He came in thick ropes, painting the walls of your pussy with each pulse. You spasmed around him as your orgasm crashed over you, your senses blurred with the overstimulation and you gasped. His cock pumped in and out of you as you came together, Clyde collapsed on you, your sweaty, sticky skin irrelevant to either of you.</p><p>The room was quiet, save for the sound of your and Clyde’s breath and the frantic heartbeats that you could swear the entire motel could hear. Slowly, your breathing regulated, your heartbeat slowed, your mind started to clear and you started to recover. As did Clyde.</p><p>You were lazily tracing designs on Clyde’s back when he broke the silence.</p><p>“Darlin’, I can leave if you’d like me to-”. </p><p>“No. Stay.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>The warm light that filtered in through the cracks of the curtains didn’t have time to rouse the two of you before you were startled awake by shouts from just beyond the windowpane. You groaned against Clyde’s bare chest as he started to twitch awake. He rubbed his hand over his face, muttering something about how “goddamn hooligans” were “makin’ trouble earlier and earlier these days”. You scowled against him as the yelling grew louder and louder, lying in wait until you couldn’t take the racket anymore. You threw the covers off of your body, shivering at the chill of the air, and you popped up and out of bed. </p><p>You strode to the window sill, shifted the fabric, and cracked the windowpane open just enough for your mouth to call out “Hey! Shut it!” as you banged on the glass. Your demand was met with jeers and seemingly dismissed. “S’alright darlin’,” Clyde called from the bed. “We’re up already. And you’re gonna catch a cold all bare like that.” The cool air that rushed in with the rustle of the curtain bit at your naked skin, and you shuddered, nodded, and slammed the window shut again, turning to find reprieve tucked between the duvet and Clyde’s chest. Instead, you noticed something. Something that you kicked yourself for not noticing sooner.  </p><p>“Clyde, why didn’t you tell me your feet were hanging off the bed?” He wriggled his feet in response, flexing and extending them at his ankles and his head fell to the side on his pillow to peer down at them. “Didn’t really bother me all that much. Had other things keepin’ me occupied,” he muttered, reaching his right arm out to clasp your wrist and pull you back onto the mattress. With a yelp, you shimmied under the covers, where Clyde quickly curled around you, pulling his feet up into the bed and pressing them onto the base of your calves. “Clyde!” you screeched, kicking him away as he tightened his grip on you, nuzzling his face into your neck. “S’all right,” he yawned, planting a kiss on your pulse. “Won’t be a problem anyway.” </p><p>“Yeah, how so? I guess I could get a long comforter, it’s getting cold anyway, and...” you yammered, trailing off as you realized Clyde’s sleep hazy eyes were gazing right up into your own. </p><p>“Nah, darlin’. I’d like you to come stay with me at the trailer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Nah, darlin’. I’d like you to come stay with me at the trailer.”</em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>You shot up, sputtering as you tried to respond coherently. Clyde sat up beside you, his hand flat on your lower back as he smoothed his thumb over the skin there. </p><p>“Clyde, absolutely not.” You whipped around to face him and caught how his brow furrowed and his pout deepened at your response. Your impulse to kiss him right on his plump lip was overshadowed by the sheer shock that he would suggest such a massive step in your relationship. Especially given that your first kiss, date, and fuck had all occurred within the last 48 hours. “I know I said let’s not waste time, but this…” you sighed, rubbing your face. “It’s a little extreme.” </p><p>“Now hold on a minute, darlin’,” Clyde huffed, grabbing your hands. “You didn’t even let me finish my thought.” You worried your lower lip. </p><p>“Enlighten me.” </p><p>“Well,” Clyde pointed around the room. “There’s a leak over in that corner, I can see where some sort of critter got in from the outside through that crack. You got idiots like those ones outside, and I don’t trust that deadbolt on the door to hold my shirt up, let alone hold the damn door closed.” Clyde bit his cheek and looked back at you. “I know what it looks like. Like I’m running a sprint with this whole thing. But it ain’t that.” He cupped the side of your face. “I swear.”</p><p>You covered his hand with your own and leaned into his touch. “I just can’t put you out like that. That's too much to offer, I can’t invade your space.”</p><p>“Well, Jim moved in with Sylvia a lil’ while back, so I’ve got a room open. It’s really no issue,” he insisted. It was quickly becoming clear that this was your fight to lose - Clyde simply would not take no for an answer. You pointed your index finger in his face. “I won’t take your room.” Clyde laughed and leaned forward to place a kiss on your fingerprint. “I can work with that.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Clyde helped you pack up what few belongings you had scattered around the room while you returned the key to the nice lady at the front desk. You felt a pang of guilt in checking out much sooner than you had anticipated, but her unbothered tone and wave as you signed for the time you had spent there led you to think that maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t as welcoming as she had first appeared. It made you feel just a bit more secure in your reluctant yes to Clyde. Maybe.</p><p>You shrugged mentally and retreated to the comfort of the big country boy in your room. A smile crashed over your face as you saw him, seated atop your canvas bag as he tried to wrangle it closed. You laughed and rushed over to help him, tugging on the zipper while he squished the mouth of the bag closed. After you had wrestled it shut, Clyde whistled in disbelief. “For not expecting to be here long, you sure didn’t pack light,” he teased, flashing his teeth at you as he smiled. </p><p>You stuck your tongue out at him. </p><p>~~~</p><p>As the two of you walked up to the trailer, you subconsciously dragged your feet. It was so unlike you to accept help as generous as this, and your mind seemed unable to allow you to stride forward with confidence. Clyde didn’t complain however, walking beside you the whole time. Once you reached the door, Clyde reached towards you. “Let me take these to your room for you,” he offered and promptly gave you no time to respond as he scooped your bags from you, and pushed his way into the trailer. “Thank you!” you called after him as he retreated down the short hall.</p><p>The outside of the trailer was sweet - cozy and homey - but it was nothing compared to the interior. Golden light filtered through the cloth lampshades scattered around the room, illuminating the wood and rock accented walls. A peculiar curtain hung on a string that seemed to divide the trailer, but it sat pushed back against the wall. Books were scattered around the space, some propped against the television cabinet, others in small piles on the floor, on the table, and behind doors. </p><p>The air was warm and thick, but far from stifling. Rather, it was like a quilted blanket what with the way it wrapped around you, comforting and soft. You smiled to yourself. The space really was a true home. </p><p>Home wasn’t a concept you were unfamiliar with, but it was one that had been just out of reach since you had finished school and embarked as your own person, as a freelancer. Sure, you had known a home before. You had people in your life. Or, at least you had people who would check in with you on occasion, namely on birthdays, when you happened to be passing through their towns, or if they needed something from you. But it had been ages since you had a place to call home. It didn’t bother you. Not really. You were fine living your life on the road.</p><p>But oh, was his trailer warm. Welcoming. It was a charming mess and you couldn’t help but smile as you explored it. Clyde’s voice cut through your thoughts as you admired a book on the shelf beside you.</p><p>“I know it’s not much,” he called, emerging from the back of the trailer. “But, it’s enough.”</p><p>He was still nervous. His desire to impress you was nearly palpable. He stood before you, arms limp at his sides as he looked to you for direction, trying to decipher how you felt about his home. “Clyde, stop it,” you scolded with no hint of malice in your voice. You walked to him and laid your hand softly on his elbow. He followed you across the room with his eyes and looked down at you softly. His hand came up to your cheek. You nuzzled into his paw and turned your face to press your lips to his palm. “It’s perfect,” you insisted. Clyde nodded.</p><p>The tilt of your head gave you a glimpse down the hallway and through the cracked door at the end that Clyde had dropped your things off in. The tips of a set of black cowboy boots poked through the threshold, and realization crashed over you. Your hand slapped to Clyde’s wrist. </p><p>“Clyde! I said I wasn’t going to take your room!” you exclaimed, trying to push past him to scoop up your things. His frame wrapped around you and you thrashed, part in earnest and part in jest. You wriggled in his grasp and accidentally spun while you tried to escape him. </p><p>“No, no, no, it’s alright!” Clyde insisted, his thick arms squeezing your back tight to his chest. His chin dipped down to find a perch on your shoulder and the wiry hairs of his goatee tickled the exposed skin of your neck. He nodded to the side, drawing your attention to the closed door just to the right of where you stood. </p><p>“Jimmy’s old room,” he explained.”Don’t mind moving in for a lil’ while you stay here.”</p><p>“Wait, Clyde, I’ll just move in there. I really don’t want to put you-,” you started, but a soft squeeze stopped your words in your throat. He tilted his head into you, and you could have sworn you heard him inhale your scent. “S’alright,” he muttered. “Don’t mind.” You shifted your head to the side to gaze at him. The angle forced you to stare straight down your nose at him, his eyes slightly fuzzy in your view. He licked his lips once. </p><p>A hairsbreadth of movement was all you needed to push your lips against his. He really did taste wonderful. He tasted of pine, smelled of the woods. There was some heady scent about him that you couldn’t quite place. It was delightful. </p><p>Clyde returned your kiss with passion, pulling you tight to him. You flipped your body around in his embrace, snaking your arms up and around his neck, pulling him to your height. He gasped into your mouth and you moaned, stepping forward into him. </p><p>In a flurry of footsteps, the pair of you stumbled together towards his bedroom. You didn’t stop your path forward until his calves collided with the edge of his bed and he tumbled onto his back. </p><p>Clyde grunted as his broad back hit his pillows and you collapsed on his chest. Your hips bucked against his own as you ran your tongue along his teeth and licked into his mouth. You ground against him on his bed - your bed? - and you could feel his hard erection through his jeans. After you pulled back to stare into his eyes, you rocked against his pelvis once, studying his face. Clyde’s eyes fluttered shut and a quiet whine escaped him. You smiled. </p><p>You pushed up from his chest, and slinked down his chest, your face coming to a stop at the waist of his jeans. You ran your finger along the edge of his jeans and played with the button, tugging on the fabric lightly. “Darlin’?” Clyde called. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” You glanced up to him, a light smile playing across your lips. “I want to.”</p><p>You popped his jeans open and pulled down the zipper to reveal his boxers, pulled tight with the strain of his hardened cock. Not wanting to waste another minute, you hooked your fingers into the elastic waistband and freed his length. </p><p>Even though he had filled you with it the night before, <em>seeing</em> Clyde’s cock made you realize how huge he truly was. He was slightly longer than average, but oh was he <em>thick</em>. You couldn’t believe you had fit him inside your pussy, and the thought of it had you drenched in seconds. Delicious veins ran down the length of him, and his pink, leaking head ached for your attention. Your mouth watered at the sight of it, and you spit in your hand before you wrapped your hand around his base, your fingers unable to overlap.</p><p>You pumped your hand along the full length of Clyde’s length, dragging your nails ever so lightly over the sensitive skin of his cock. He was so heavy in your hand. Heavy with <em>want</em>, with <em>need</em>. Clyde was so quiet you thought for a moment that he was asleep while you stroked him steadily. But yet, when you met his eyes, his wide and wanting eyes, you were ignited with a renewed vigor. You wanted him to unravel beneath you. You would give anything for it. You licked your lips and dove forward to capture his leaking head between your hot lips.</p><p>You hollowed out your cheeks to vacuum your mouth around his cock and you pulled a delicious moan from Clyde’s chest. He rumbled against your hand where it was placed on his stomach, his cock seated deep in your mouth. His breath was even, calm. And then you started to move. </p><p>You dragged your head down his shaft once before you stopped to suck and lick all over his head. Salty precum slipped from his tip, and your tongue collected it eagerly as you swirled it around. Clyde’s hand came to rest on the back of your head, but he didn’t force you down. With a soft groan of “Fuck!”, Clyde’s hips jumped, almost as if he tried to restrain himself from fucking up into our face. You smiled, as best you could with your mouth full, and pushed your mouth down slowly, slowly, <em>slowly</em>. The slower you moved, the faster Clyde’s breath became. He whined low, so low you weren’t sure he actually had. But when you glimpsed his eyes and saw his want, your eyes softened, and you picked up the pace. </p><p>You bobbed your head up and down along the full length of him. Clyde’s moans filled the room. “God, darlin’, you look so fuckin’ good like this,” he sighed, his eyes fluttering. “So fuckin’ perfect.” His praise and the sounds of your mouth on his cock pulled more slick from your cunt in an instant. You reached one hand up to wrap around Clyde’s base, while the other slipped past your panties, your fingers splitting your folds easily. They moved straight to your clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves to send you hurtling towards your release. </p><p>You moaned and Clyde threw his head back onto the pillows with the vibration, his hand involuntarily clenching on your hair. The tinge of pain was nothing compared to the pleasure that flooded your body as you worked him. You could feel every twitch, every pant that escaped him. </p><p>With a “pop”, you pulled off of him, a line of spit connecting his needy cock to your lip. “Clyde,” you whispered. “Look at me.” Your fingers slowed their pace on your clit as you spoke to him, circling the swollen nub lazily. The squelch of the motion made Clyde’s cock jump in your hand. </p><p>Clyde groaned as he lifted his head and cracked his eyes open to connect with yours. “Really look at me, baby. I wanna see your pretty eyes,” you crooned, pumping his dick once more. “Ffffuck darlin’,” Clyde sighed, but instantly widened his eyes, blinking through his tiny tears. </p><p>You smiled. “Thank you, Clyde. You’re so, so pretty,” and in one swift motion, you took him back into your mouth, holding eye contact with him. Clyde keened as his fat cock hit the fleshy back of your throat and you quickened the pace of your fingers in your panties. “Oh god,” Clyde panted, “Oh fuck you feel so good, so hot on me. I don’t think I can last much longer like this.”</p><p>You hummed in response. An approval. <em>Cum for me</em>, it said. And cum for you he did. </p><p>Thick, viscous ropes of cum shot from the end of his cock, coating your throat. Clyde groaned as he came hard, his stomach heaving with his heavy breath. Your own release came tumbling after his as a final swipe across your clit pulled you over the edge and your pussy clenched, spilling cum into your underwear. Greedily, you drank Clyde in, his salty spend a delicious tang across your tongue. You lapped him up, making sure to take every drop before you collapsed at his side, tired and spent and gasping for air. Your head came to rest on his hipbone, one hand loosely palming his softening cock. You glanced up at him where he lay catching his breath and smiled. </p><p>He really was a picture of perfection. His strong, muscled thighs gave way to perfectly soft hip bones. His stomach had give but strength and the dark patches of hair that scattered his body curled delicately. You ran your thumb over the crest of his hip, pulling a hum from Clyde. You pressed a kiss to the slope of the bone, and your eye caught on small, staccato lines of pink and white that littered the skin of his abdomen. They spindled across the skin like a spider’s web. Absentmindedly, you stroked them lightly, tracing the patterns across the expanse of his skin. </p><p>Clyde shifted, and you jerked your hand back. You froze, looking up to where he gazed down at you through hooded eyes. “Oh shit, sorry Clyde. I should have asked,” you apologized immediately, grimacing at your actions. </p><p>He shook his head. “No, no, it’s alright. Felt… kinda good. Just, no gal has touched ‘em like that before.” He shrugged. “Think it grosses some out, their man havin’ stretch marks and all.” </p><p>Your heart shattered at that moment, ached for him. He continued, “Had ‘em since high school. Just got big real fast…” and he trailed off, rubbing a few strands of your hair in his fingers. You propped your chin up on his side and gazed at him. Moving slowly, you craned your neck up to leave light and feathery kisses at the top of each spindling line, while your opposite hand ran over the skin of his other hip, claiming each small divot as you stroked them in time with his breathing. After you had kissed or traced each one, you made your way up his body. You kissed his stomach, his broad chest. You kissed his neck, feeling the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed until you reached his mouth and kissed him delicately. <br/><br/></p><p>Clyde smiled against your mouth. “What’s that for darlin’?” he murmured, nuzzling his nose into your cheek. You exhaled softly. “They aren’t gross, Clyde. Shame on those others. They’re your…” you stopped to think. “Stripes. They’re your tiger stripes.” </p><p>Clyde pulled back to gaze into your eyes. He was grinning. “Tiger stripes, huh?” He cocked his eyebrow. “Thought you knew about cougars, not them other big cats.” You gasped and feigned horrific offense. “Clyde, I know lots about all the cats.” A devious look split across his face, and he flipped you over, pinning you to the mattress. “You might be the wildlife gal here, but I think I know a thing or two about pussies myself,” he grinned. </p><p>~~~</p><p>It was around 1 AM when you blinked awake, your dry throat scratchy and begging for water. You pushed yourself up in bed, regaining your bearings and trying to locate the door in the dark. Once your eyes set on the small crack illuminated by the moonlight, you threw the covers back and swung your legs out of the bed. You tiptoed past the closed door as you tried to avoid rousing Clyde as you headed towards the kitchen, but you nearly jumped out of your skin when something moved in the darkness at your side. </p><p>You whipped your head towards the location of the movement and you could make out a large human-shaped lump where the couch typically was, with its limbs splayed out over the ends of the furniture. You shuffled to a lamp and flicked it on to confirm the identity of the slumbering individual. When the light hit his face, you scoffed in disbelief and crossed your arms. </p><p>“Clyde!” </p><p>He jolted awake and his arms flew up to pull the small blanket that covered him close to his chin. “Heyyyy,” he drawled, the sleepiness and shame of being caught evident in his voice. </p><p>“Clyde, you said you were staying in Jimmy’s room!” you smacked his foot playfully and marched over to the still shut door in the hallway. You flung it open in one swift motion and sure enough - empty. It didn’t look like anyone had lived there in a long time, nor was there even a hint of a bed left behind from Jimmy’s stay there. More exasperated than upset, you flipped back to face Clyde. </p><p>“You didn’t fit in my hotel bed, what made you think you’d fit on the couch? And that I wouldn’t notice?” you sighed, your hands firmly set on your hips. </p><p>“It’s just temporary, thought I could go buy a bed or an air mattress or…” Clyde explained. </p><p>“Absolutely not. You aren’t spending money on account of me being here.” You furrowed your brow for only a second before you slapped your hand down onto his thigh. “C’mon, get up-” </p><p>“I’m really alright.”</p><p>“-we’ll sleep together,” you finished. Clydes eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. “Well, I don’t want you feelin’ uncomfortable or like we’re movin’ at the speed of light here-”. </p><p>“We already have. And I’m not uncomfortable. Anyway, it’s starting to get pretty cold, I’m sure we could both use the extra heat.” You patted his leg and leaned down to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Come on.”</p><p>You took his hand and led him to the inviting, slightly warm bed, your sought after cup of water forgotten. You slipped under the covers, and you could instantly feel the heat radiating off of Clyde as he settled in just a few inches from you. </p><p>The pair of you laid there in silence. You could tell he was still awake, his mind likely racing. Of course, it had to be. Yours definitely was. </p><p>Sure, you had slept together before, for one night at least. But sleeping together after sex was one thing. This was different, more intimate. Did you feel like it was too fast? You weren’t sure. Did you care if it was? You weren’t certain about that either. But still, his heat and the promise of his strong arms around you tempted you. Slowly, you reached your hand out, searching for his under the covers. He flinched when you found it, taken aback by the chill of your extremities and the fact that you were touching. The outline of Clyde’s head as it tilted towards you was visible in the dark of the room, and you cautiously scooted your body towards him. Clyde turned and you scooted back into his chest, rolling your ass ever so slightly against his groin. His breath hitched. “Behave,” he muttered, his breath hot and low against your ear. You snickered. “Goodnight, Clyde.” You held each other as you drifted off into an easy sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huge shout out to @callmehopeless for her HC’s about Clyde and his stretch marks. Honestly, seeing her post was a huge influence in plotting this chapter and subsequent ones as well. As always, thank y’all for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It had been the talk of the town all week. All month really. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knew that towns had traditions, and you had just brushed it off as such. But when you brought up the winter festival to Clyde, the sheer excitement on his face let you know that the celebration at the diner was far from just an ordinary Saturday night on the town. It was the spirit of the holidays in Boone County, the hotly anticipated to-do. “People come from all over,” Clyde explained in between mouthfuls of burnt bacon, from where he sat across from you at the trailer table. “Even come down from Charlotte, if you can believe that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whistled. “Sounds like quite the party. And it’s this week?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yup, on Friday,” Clyde nodded. “I’m gonna be closing the bar that night to go. I don’t think I’d get too many customers that night anyway.” He shuffled his feet along the linoleum floor. “Actually darlin’, I’ve been meaning to ask you…” Suddenly, Clyde clammed up, almost afraid to get his next words out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, Clyde? You know you can ask me anything.” His hesitation almost made you nervous. Though he tended to be a quieter soul, rarely did words fail him when the two of you were alone. He exhaled and steeled himself for his query. “Well, I was wonderin’ if you’d like to be my date.” You stopped. You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that blanketed the trailer. Realization of what he had asked hit you all at once, and you broke into hearty guffaws. A smile so big it nearly hurt you plastered itself across your face. At that reaction, Clyde visibly relaxed, a smile dancing at the corners of his lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Clyde, we have quite literally been sleeping together for two months now.” He blushed a deep red and his lower lip pushed forward into the smallest pout. “Well, I didn’t want to assume, and I know we’re sleeping together but…” You shushed him by placing your finger onto the center of his plump lips. “Clyde, I think it’s cute. Of course I’ll be your date.” You closed the distance between you, flung your arms around his neck, and pulled him into a soft kiss. Clyde smiled against you and returned the kiss with vigor, his lips parting slightly as he pushed his face into yours. He pulled back with a smack, and his forehead came to rest on your own. A swift smack landed on your ass and you yelped. “C’mon darlin’, let’s get this cleaned up so we can go get that trail cam footage,” Clyde muttered as he squeezed you softly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The town was blanketed in a plush layer of crisp white snow. It lay in piles on rooftops and cars, on street corners and it lined the pathways that people swathed in layers of coats and scarves meandered down. It was everything you expected from a small town holiday, but it was far from gauche. It was crystal clear why the Logan family was so eager to attend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With little care to watch the ground you walked on, you misstepped and yelped as your foot hit a patch of ice that threatened to slide your legs apart into a swift split. “Woah there!” Clyde jumped, hooking his arm under your armpit to keep you upright. You laughed at yourself as you held onto his thick arm to catch your footing. “Can’t seem to keep myself standing huh?” you joked, peering up at him. He chuckled, with an almost imperceptible eye roll. “You’re gonna get yourself in trouble one day from not watchin’ your surroundings, darlin’,” he tsk’ed, prompting you to stick your tongue out at him. Clyde shook his head with a small smile, and helped you right yourself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stepped forward without letting go of his arm, and he squeezed your elbow into the crook of his arm to acknowledge your clutch on him. You could feel your face warm and you dropped your gaze to smile at the ground. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The diner was warm and packed full of people. Clyde shielded you from the patrons as you pushed your way to the counter, eager to nab a winter drink to warm your insides. Once situated at the bar, he called out your order to a worker that seemed overjoyed to see Clyde. You laughed. “You know just about everyone in this town, huh Clyde?” He shrugged, passing you a steaming mug. “Comes with havin’ one of the only bars in the area,” he winked, and raised your mug to his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clyde stood behind you at the bar while you sipped your drink, acting as a human wall to halt people from trampling your feet, with his hand resting on your waist. He pointed out all the people that he knew and provided a small anecdote for each one, almost as if he was providing his own personal, albeit abbreviated, history of Boone County. You could listen to him talk forever, his honeyed words soothing to your ears over the cacophony of the diner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey gal!” you heard a voice call from across the diner, breaking you from your unwavering gaze at Clyde. You turned to see Mellie bounding towards you, Jimmy, Sylvia, and Joe close behind her. Jimmy was carrying a young blonde girl on his shoulder, and you assumed it was Clyde’s niece. Cynthia? Samantha?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey lil’ Sadie!” Clyde called from over your shoulder. <em>Sadie! That was it,</em> you chided yourself mentally. Mellie rushed up to you and flung her arms around your neck and pulled you into a crushing hug. “Hey Mel,” you and Clyde responded in unison, your voice airy as Mellie squeezed your breath from your chest. With your head tucked onto her shoulder as you returned her embrace, you looked back to acknowledge the rest with a smile and their respective name. “And you must be Miss Sadie, huh?” you inquired as you pulled away from Mellie and turned to the young girl, who looked remarkably like her father, with her nose and ears tipped red with the cold. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes ma’am!” she crowed, her hands dug into Jimmy’s short hairs. You noticed her hands clench on his hair and she dipped her head to glance at him for just a moment, a devious smile across her face. “And are you Uncle Clyde’s girlfriend?” Clyde choked behind you, and you glanced behind yourself to look up at him. He was pale white and glaring straight at Jimmy, who was desperately trying to insist he had nothing to do with his daughter’s question, however unconvincing his protests were. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t blame him. Two months of living together, and you and Clyde had yet to define your relationship. You didn’t really mind it. You knew that putting it off would dull the sting of your eventual departure. But how could you even begin to explain that to a child? <em>Oh no, not his girlfriend, just the girl he sleeps with, the girl he takes out, the girl he fucks. The girl who can’t commit.</em> That wouldn’t do. So instead, you motioned for Sadie to jump off of her father’s shoulders, bent down to her height, took her hands in your own, and said, “Well yes, I am Clyde’s girlfriend.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The stifled gasps of Mellie and Sylvia were almost silent to your ears as you glanced back at Clyde. He was still white as a sheet, but his eyes flicked from Jimmy’s to yours, and the hint of a smile began to break through his blank expression. You straightened to your full height and turned to face him, chewing your cheek. “That is, if that’s what you want,” you whispered, searching his face for a hint of how he might feel. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clyde’s next words were more a soft breath than a whisper. “Yes darlin’. I’d like that very much.” You beamed, and he slunk his arm around your waist, pulling you flush to his body and into a kiss so deep your heart just about stopped in your chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You melted into his touch and sighed, your hands threading through his thick hair. His family, his friends, and the strangers that surrounded you melted from your consciousness, and not even the hoots and hollers of Clyde’s family drowned out the sound of your heartbeat thumping in your chest. It was perfect. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A small clearing of a throat reminded you that you were, in fact, in public, and you hastily broke from Clyde, opting to rest the side of your face on his chest instead. Jimmy shook his head, chuckling at the scene before him. “Congrats you two lovebirds, glad y’all finally decided to make this thing official,” he whistled, lifting Sadie up in one swift motion to set her perched back upon his shoulder. Mellie reached out to squeeze your arm tenderly. You laughed. “Took us long enough, I guess.” Clyde hummed and squeezed you tight, his cheek resting on your head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Welp,” Jimmy continued. “I promised Sadie here we’d go on the Ferris Wheel so we could see the stars. Y’all care to join us?” Clyde peered down his angular nose to look at you cross-eyed and raised his eyebrows. “What’dya say?” You grinned. “We’d love to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a joy to run around the festival with the Logan clan. Acting as your personal tour guide, Sadie babbled to you about her favorite things at the fair. She grabbed your hand to pull your attention to whatever she deemed worthy of pointing out. Sadie bragged how she was the reigning champ of the ring toss, and how she wasn’t tall enough to go on the Scrambler yet, but the moment she could she was going to ride it the whole festival, which was easy to believe given her tenacity and spunk. Mellie passed you a never-ending stream of warm winter drinks - ”Spiked if you’d like,” she’d wink - and Jimmy, Sylvia, and Joe were cracking jokes nonstop. But what really made the night perfect was Clyde. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your sweet Clyde. He held your hand in his mitt of a hand, squeezing it randomly, pulling you in for kisses both short and sweet, and long and deep. You were sure you would get dirty looks from the festival attendants after you nearly devoured each other on the Ferris Wheel, but you really couldn’t care less. Clyde teased you and you teased him back, keeping up a line of banter that was so easy. At one point in the night, the two of you found yourselves separated from the rest of the Logan clan, cozied up by yourselves in a booth. You both warmed your hands with a cup of hot chocolate cradled in your grasp. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You having’ fun?” Clyde murmured into your ear, his arm slung around your shoulder. You nodded into him and tucked yourself up into the nook of his shoulder. Clyde’s arm outstretched to grasp his mug and lifted it to his lips to take a huge swig. You palmed the warm beverage in your hand, feeling the warmth radiate through your body from where you held it, and where Clyde was pressed to your side. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gazed up at Clyde, your hands and heart warmed and full. Clyde smiled at you, his eyes falling softly to trace the features of your face. For how often he pouted, you had yet to see one flit across his face all night. Something flashed in his eyes, and before you knew it, Clyde’s finger was dipped into the mound of whipped cream atop his beverage and he snapped it up to your face to dollop it right on the end of your nose. “Hey!” you exclaimed, pushing away from his chest just a hair as a laugh bubbled up your throat. “You’re a menace,” you laughed, as you made no move to wipe the cream from your nose. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clyde snickered and you swatted at his arm, pulling a yelp that feigned offense from him. “What’s that for now? You look cute as hell with a lil’ nose decoration,” he shrugged as he squeezed your shoulder and jabbed your side with the metal tines of his prosthetic. You smiled at each other, your eyes hazy with bliss. Suddenly, his profile was illuminated and you could see a bright flash out of the corner of your eye. With squinted eyes, you turned to the source. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A beaming Sadie, clutching a disposable camera in her small hands, sat across from the two of you in the booth. It seemed that not even the squeak of the vinyl as she had climbed into the booth was enough to pull your attention from the trance you were drifting through, and you both jumped at her arrival. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Scared the living daylight out of me,” Clyde sighed, his hand coming up to clutch at his heart with drama. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry Uncle Clyde, but I couldn’t help it,” she whined, “You two looked so cute and cozy!” You scrunched your nose up and wiggled the tip. “How can I be cozy with this cream stuck on me?” Clyde laughed a low chuckle from deep in his chest that made him rumble against you. He leaned in and bumped his nose with yours. When he pulled away, a dot of whipped cream was left at the very end of his nose. He grinned. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my gosh. This is such a good shot!” Sadie squealed. “Get close! Let me take another photo!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clyde’s arm tightened around you and pulled you closer into his side. You were mid laugh when the second burst of light broke across your vision and the click of a camera made it feel as though time had halted. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knew that your time in Boone County was temporary. But you knew you would live with that memory forever. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The lightest flecks of white tumbled through the air, catching on the light of the street lamps and stringed bulbs that were hung throughout the parking lot that acted as the festival's main drag. Most of the attendees had begun their individual treks home or had moved into the warm haven of the diner. Large fishbowl windows gave you view into the crowded establishment through clear, unfogged stretches of glass. The cheers and merry yells of toasts and memories being made rang out over the empty courtyard, ringing free until they were absorbed by the snow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instead of being pressed up against the townsfolk or against the windows as your feet stumbled across the toes of others, you and Clyde were leaned against a tree across the courtyard of the festival. You gazed skyward, watching the small flakes of snow swirl through the sky. Music lilted through the air and fell lightly on your ears. A familiar chord rang through the air and  grabbed your attention. You felt a nudge on your side. You looked up to meet Clyde’s crinkled eyes as he gazed down at you. “Want to dance darlin’?” he murmured as he trailed his fingers up and down your arm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes please Clyde.” He beamed back at you and took your hand in his as he pushed his back off of the tree. Snow crunched underfoot as you wandered to the dance floor. It was a small area of interlocked wooden panels, slightly obscured by a thin sheet of snow. Clyde offered his hand up to you in a grandiose gesture. A small laugh bubbled up in your chest as you slipped your hand into his, and he pulled you tight to his chest and began to sway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clyde’s voice rumbled against your face where it was pressed against his chest as he asked, “So whatcha think, sweetheart? Think Boone County can throw a good lil’ winter party?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded immediately. “Absolutely. This is so beautiful Clyde,” you sighed with content. A voice crooned over the speakers and the lyrics rang out over the courtyard. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Wise men say…”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look so perfect, you know that?” Clyde crooned, raising his hand to brush the side of your face with the tips of his fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“... only fools rush in…”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So do you, Clyde.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“But I can’t help…”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was warm in his arms. Secure. You felt as if you were in another plane of existence. Tucked in his arms, you were hidden from the world. Safe. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Falling in love with you.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clyde spun sharply with you in his arms, swiftly grabbing your attention. He looked down his long lashes at you, gazing deeply into your eyes with his intense amber gaze. “Sweetheart, I…” he cleared his throat, and lifted his hand to palm the side of your face again. He ran his thumb over your cheekbone. “I just want… You don’t have to say it back. But… I want to tell you…” he sucked in a sharp breath. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your breath halted in your chest. Your stomach swooped. No one had made such an admission to you in… well, you weren’t sure just how long. Before you had a chance to admit that you were speechless, Clyde pulled you into a mind bending kiss. You melted into him. It wouldn’t matter what you said. You were his and he was yours. The snow fell silently around you, and the two of you swayed together quietly.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have a winter drink! Thank you to my Irish friends (love y'all!) for direction on the recipe &lt;3 my favorite suggestion was "Coffee+Whisky, add in other shite as it pleases ya". <br/>~~~<br/>My lil take on an Irish Coffee:</p><p>As much hot coffee as you'd like. <br/>As much whisky as you'd like. <br/>Brown Sugar to taste. <br/>Fresh whipped cream to top off. (HIGHLY recommend whipping your cream. My favorite way to do it is 1 c. heavy whipping cream, 1 c. sugar, and a splash of vanilla extract, whipped to peaks. Don't overmix though, don't make sweet butter!)</p><p>Combine the coffee, whisky, and sugar. Stir, and top with whipped cream. A dash of cinnamon over top never hurt anyone either!<br/>~~~<br/>This chapter has references to a song that was also used by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneandsleepless/pseuds/aloneandsleepless">@aloneandsleepless</a> in her one-shot <a>Elvis</a>. If you haven’t read that yet, PLEASE do. It’s so beautifully written and well worth the read. As always, thank you for reading, love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took a long time, but I got this chapter ready eventually! Two things. One, I finished plotting! So some new tags are getting added, please check them in case there is something you may not vibe with. Second! If you enjoy this chapter, you just might like Trail Cam, by @clydesfavoritegirl on Tumblr! Even if you don’t, check it out anyway!! It seems Clyde just exudes “outdoor sex” vibes. As always, thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After you had begun your freelance work, you quickly discovered that you worked best alone. You had been asked to take a partner on your first assignment, a greenhorn at the agency you were contracted by. Sure, the guy was nice enough, but once you had to shush him for just about the millionth time in the camouflaged blind while you tried to count the species of birds hopping and flitting through the lush meadow, you knew that your time would be best spent on your own. From that moment on, you made sure to write into all contracts that you would operate on your terms, and if you didn’t want to bring a partner on assignment there was nothing they could do about it. </p><p>And that’s how you had worked for years since then. You had been to every corner of the country and seen it all by yourself. That was more than fine with you. You were happy to get your work done alone, you actually preferred it. </p><p>It didn’t surprise you though. It didn’t surprise you that when Clyde started coming out to help you on the trail, your desire for solitude flew out the window faster than the birds had fled from your first work partner. It didn’t surprise you that you planned your trips out around his schedule at the bar. </p><p>It didn’t surprise you. </p><p>Joe Bang had tried to convince you the Logan brothers were stupid. Dim. You didn’t have to try to prove him wrong though, Clyde did that by himself.</p><p>He was more than curious, he was just one hair shy of ravenous. Ravenous for information, the usually quiet man was a rapid-fire list of questions. He would ask how to set things up, why you put them out. He would hover over your shoulder, watching your every move and lightly touching your arm before he would ask about the note you had just written down. And when you were sitting at the bar reviewing footage, flicking through data, or interviewing someone who just swore they knew where the den might be, Clyde was on the other side of your laptop, ready to ask a question, celebrate a breakthrough, or slide you a drink - whatever you might need. </p><p>He would get a special glint in his eye when you told him it was time to go out and collect your data. Without fail, he would proclaim an early last call at the Duck Tape and be at the trailer, asleep and curled around you at a decent time, so that he wouldn’t be the one holding you up in the morning. Clyde had amassed a basket of trail snacks so the two of you were always fed, and he would, more often than not, be ready and parked on the porch, his tin of coffee in his hand, before you had even brushed your teeth.</p><p>Clyde observed how you would work with your equipment when you said that you were just fine handling them on your own, and in just a few times out, he was handing you tools before you even knew you had to ask for them.</p><p>It was an improvised dance, but you seemed to be in sync. Clyde anticipated your moves and your needs, making each venture out into the backwoods of West Virginia easier every time. </p><p>By the time you moseyed out in mid-January to collect more data, more indications of the number of eastern cougars in the woods, you would put money down that Clyde could go out by himself and do absolutely everything right. </p><p>With backpacks strapped to your bodies, packed full of equipment and snacks, the two of you trekked out. The trail was covered in a light dusting of snow, and the air around your noses condensed into wisps of mist that were quickly carried away by the slight breeze. The trail was easy, made just a bit more difficult by the icy snow, but it was peaceful. It didn’t take too long to reach the area you had staked with cameras, and the minute you arrived, you got to work. </p><p>“So, the cougars should be in hibernation now right?” he asked as he popped an amber piece of dried apricot into his mouth, gazing at the winter landscape sprawled around you. That boy did love his snacks. </p><p>You shook your head as you fiddled with the memory card of the camera you held in your lap, seated in a bank of snow you had chosen as the day's office chair. “No actually,” you replied, wiping your nose as it ran in the cold. “Cougars don’t hibernate. They have an advantage in the winter, so they stay out and hunting.”</p><p>Clyde cocked his eyebrow at you. “Advantage? How so?”</p><p>You grunted as you stood up, the tension of the pearlescent fabric of your snow gear working against you as you lifted yourself from the ground. Dusting off the snow that had collected in the hem of your clothing, you began to scan the ground for what you were looking for. It wasn’t hard to find what you were looking for. </p><p>“Oh Clyde, here! Come look.”</p><p>He sauntered over, tucking the small bag of apricots into the pocket of his jacket. He crouched down to peer at the spot you were pointing at and he wrapped his arm around your leg, hugging you close. “Alright baby. What am I lookin’ at?'' he looked up to you, one eye squeezed shut in question. </p><p>You laughed and carded your hand through his hair, pushing the thick black waves into a puff on the crown of his head. “You didn’t even give me a chance to show you!,” you huffed, collapsing into a crouch next to him. He removed his arm from your leg just in time, and adjusted it to lay around your waist as you settled next to him. </p><p>You reached your arm out to gesture at the print in front of you. “See this? It’s a cougar paw. Notice anything about it?”</p><p>Clyde’s head tilted into you. “Uhh,” he hummed, “it’s got pretty big claws.” He ghosted the outline of the deep punctures the claws had in fact left in the snow. </p><p>Giggling, you turned to plant a kiss on Clyde’s jaw and pushed into it with your nose. “You’re right, they are. But look at the whole paw.” Clyde’s face screwed up. “Darlin’, it looks like just about every paw I’ve seen before.” He shrugged. “Got no clue.”</p><p>You splayed your hand over the imprint in the snow. “Look how big it is.” Clyde unwrapped his arm from your body, and eclipsed your hand with his. “Don’t look too big to me,” he teased as he closed his fingers around yours. Laughter pealed from your chest, and you smacked his shoulder with your free hand. “Okay, but look! It is pretty big,” you whined, a faux pout creeping on to your face. </p><p>“Alright, I guess you’re not wrong. But what’s that got to do with hibernation?”</p><p>“Their paws help them in winter. They’re fast, agile. They have the advantage, really nothing can escape a cougar in the snow.” You shrugged. “They were made for it. They can get really any prey they want.” </p><p>Clyde whistled. “Impressive. Nature really has a way of workin’ huh?” He reached forward with his metal fingers and laid them next to the print on the white powder. Your eyes softened. You could only guess at what was running through his mind. “Hey,” you whispered, hooking your finger underneath his jaw and pulling his face to look at you. “You know things happen for a reason.”</p><p>His soft eyes bored into your own, and you could feel your heart shatter in that instant. Curling your fingers into the skin of his jaw, you beckoned him close, planting a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Yeah, I know,” he muttered, necking back into you as he gave your side a light squeeze. You reached up to tap his cheek lightly. “C’mon. Let’s get the rest of this done.” The pair of you stood and meandered back to the work you had set out to complete. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The last camera to pull down was suspended high on a birch tree.</p><p>You gazed up at it, hands firmly planted on your hips. Head cocked, you assessed the easiest way to get it, as you could hear Clyde rustling with his pack behind you. It would be easier for him to get it, you knew that, but you had done it before, so you figured you could do it now. </p><p>The stretch ran down the outside of your arm as you strained to reach the camera, your tongue poking out of the side of your mouth in concentration. You wrapped your arm around the thin birch tree and pushed off of the nearby boulder with your boot. </p><p>“I can just get that camera down for ya darlin’,” Clyde offered as he processed the sounds of your struggle. </p><p>You turned to smile at him. “No thank you, Clyde. Part of the fun is seeing if I can do it.” Your grin split into a smile as you hoisted yourself a few inches higher, just enough for your fingers to snag the mounted camera. You ripped it off of the tree, the zip ties that held it in place snapping back over your knuckles sharply. “Ah hah!” you exclaimed, your hand punching the air to mark your success. You whipped your head around to wink at Clyde and flipped your body to sit right where your foot was planted on the boulder.</p><p>You perched on the edge of the boulder and tossed the camera between your hands triumphantly. Clyde sauntered over and pushed your legs apart in one swift movement. He settled his hips between your knees, his hands lifting to settle on the line of your hips. Tilting his head, Clyde looked to the piece of equipment in your hand. “Well look at that darlin’, you got that down real easy,” he mused as he pushed his head forward to nuzzle against your forehead. You grinned as your eyelids drifted shut and you pushed yourself up to reciprocate the caress. </p><p>“Got to where I am somehow, right?” you laughed as your free hand reached up to cup the side of Clydes face. He jerked his eyebrows skyward as he chuckled. “Now, I never said you weren’t good at what you do,” he clarified, his pout becoming more pronounced as he backpedaled his statement. “Just want to help is all.” </p><p>You grinned and slid your hand around to the backside of his neck, tugging him forward to plant a kiss on his plump lower lip, like you had yearned to do so many times before. </p><p>“Don’t worry about me Clyde,” you muttered low against his hot breath. “I can take care of myself.”</p><p>He scoffed against your lips and caused a small cloud of air to waft over your skin as he nuzzled his nose into your cheekbone. “I’m always gonna worry about you,” he sighed as he slipped his ice cold fingers, both metal and flesh, under the hem of your tops and pressed them into your skin. You yelped at the sensation and jumped, finding yourself pressed closer to his chest. He chuckled as he pushed small circles into your skin. </p><p>“Chilly?” he huffed as his lips curled into a smile on your own. </p><p>You smacked him playfully, which only made him slide his hands further up your back. A laugh bubbled up your throat, and you threw your head back as you pushed your hands against his strong biceps and your feet kicked at nothing, trying to remove his icicle limbs from your skin. Clyde took the opportunity to dive forward and place kisses along the length of your exposed neck. </p><p>Clyde’s mouth was hot against the skin of your neck. The feeling allowed you to relax, your mind distracted from the cold rivers he traced into your back. The trail of kisses he left was instantly cooled by the crisp mountain air as he trailed his affections down to the slice of skin he had exposed as he tugged down the collar of your sweater. You sighed with content, rolling your head back to provide him access to your pulse. </p><p>He grunted as he was met with resistance from your woolen sweater. It would not budge a single millimeter further, barring him access to your nipple that had been peaked swollen and stiff by the sting of winter. You laughed as you felt the cool metal of his prosthetic tug at the neckline of your top and your hand shot up to capture his jaw and deepen your kiss. </p><p>Clyde leaned into you, his hips splitting your legs further along the rough boulder edge. You leaned back on a deep exhale, and he collapsed on top of you, his pelvis settling in between your spread thighs. His hard erection tented even his padded snow pants and you could feel it against your clothed heat, pulling slick from you. You keened at the feeling and pushed your hips up into his.  “Needy today, baby?” Clyde cooed, peering down his nose to gaze at you, his eyes hooded with arousal. You bit at your lip and sighed. He smirked and straightened up, pulling away from you. He smacked the outside of your thigh and you pouted at how your fleece lined pants absorbed the impact. “C’mon, up,” he ordered. “Need you bent over this rock. Pants down.” </p><p>You pushed yourself out of your prone position and hopped off of the lip of the boulder. Without a second thought, you undid the buttons of your pants and wriggled them down, just far enough to allow Clyde access to your dripping cunt. You shuddered at the sensation of the crisp air blowing across your heat. You inhaled once, twice. Preparing yourself for Clyde, for what he did to you every time, without fail. For when he would split you open effortlessly. </p><p>You were lost in thought, mentally preparing yourself, but you cried out when Clyde split your folds with two fingers. He ran them from your clit to your entrance, collecting your arousal on his ice cold digits. The sensation was unlike anything you had felt before. You were used to soft, warm encounters, under covers or with heaters close by. But the icy bite of his hands made your thighs vibrate, your breath catch. You pushed your hips back into his hand, groaning at the sensation of his thick fingers splitting as they stroked the sides of your clit. </p><p>Clyde tsk’ed and splayed his fingers, grabbing your cunt in his hand to stop the ministrations of your hips. “You know I’ll give you what you need.” He started to rock his hand. “You just gotta be patient for me.” The pressure he so expertly pushed into your wet pussy dragged a low moan from you and he smiled. He loved how you would come apart for him. </p><p>He dragged his fingers over your heat, dancing around your entrance, teasing you. Each movement coaxed a breeze of the frigid air over your exposed heat, and you clenched at the feeling. He felt your skin flutter beneath him and he eased his middle finger into you, relishing in the warmth of your body, the pulse of your walls.</p><p>“Oh my god, Clyde,” you groaned as the sensation of his freezing finger filled you up. It made you that much more sensitive. You became aware of parts of yourself like you had never felt before, and your inner walls pulsed in response. “You tryna break my finger off, sweetheart?” Clyde growled into your ear. He rocked in and out of you, and just when his first finger had nearly warmed to your body temperature, he thrust a second in with it. </p><p>You keened at the feeling and lurched forward. Clyde’s arm wrapped around you, his body folded over and draped across your back. He pulled your hips back into him in time with the thrusts of his arm, fingering your deeper, <em>deeper</em>. “Gotta stretch you out,” he crooned. You moaned in response, your head lolling to the side. Clyde rolled his head with you, and suckled at your neck. </p><p>“Fuck, your fingers are so big Clyde,” you whimpered, and he curled his fingers deep inside you. The resulting squelch of your arousal pulled a groan from Clyde, and your walls pulsed on his fingers. </p><p>God, he knew your body. He could make you cry, make you cum, make you worship a nameless god on just two of his fingers. But still, as much as you needed him, he needed you. And taking you in a forest swathed in white was more than a fantasy, it was a goddamn dream. </p><p>You focused on the frigid surface of the rock, trying to avoid thrusting your hips back into Clyde’s hand, when he ripped his hand from you. A high whine fell from your lips in protest, even though you could already hear Clyde grappling with his pants. You knew what would follow and you yearned for it nonetheless. </p><p>You dragged your fingers across the rough face of the rock until your focus was suddenly shattered by the sensation of Clyde’s thick girth splitting your lips open as he eased into you at a snail’s pace. Inch by inch he pushed into you, taking his time to feel your flesh give way to him, and your mouth fell open into a silent cry. </p><p>It was blissful torture. </p><p>Clyde was a behemoth. No matter how many times he speared you with his thick, veiny girth, each time felt like your first. It was a delicious burn, a delightful pressure. You could have sworn you felt the head of his cock drag over the ripples and ridges of your pussy, and you tilted your hips, allowing him access to the deepest parts of you. </p><p>Your nipples strained with arousal, the stiff buds almost painful as they brushed against your sweater. “Clyde-e,” you panted, barely able to pull in breath with the sharp pressure of Clyde filling you completely. He knocked the breath out of you with each thrust forward, and when he heard your sigh he laughed. </p><p>“Oh darlin’, you can’t even talk?” He taunted lovingly. “Damn shame, you got such a pretty voice.” He fell forward to whisper in your ear. “Love hearin’ you whine for me baby. Wonder if I can get you to anyway.” Clyde’s hips jerked forward and the spongy hot head of his cock rammed into you. Your mouth fell open into a voiceless gasp, and he blew out a breath of disapproval. </p><p>“Now that just won't do.”</p><p>With his metal arm braced against the boulder in front of you, Clyde shoved his free hand into your pants. He found your clit in a second and circled it tightly with the rough pad of his middle finger. Your pussy squeezed his cock on each thrust into you, and you felt a familiar warmth begin to build within your stomach. </p><p>Clyde felt the whispers of you beginning to tighten up on him and he smirked. “Feelin’ good?” he hummed. You nodded silently in response. He squeezed your waist. “What was that?”</p><p>“It feels good… ah!” you replied breathily, exclaiming as Clyde’s finger hit the underside of your clit <em>just</em> right, and made your knees turn to jelly. He grinned. “That’s right.”</p><p>Almost immediately, he let up. It was almost as if he wanted to drag this out, hold you right at the precipice of orgasm without letting you tip over for as long as he can. And if you had asked him? That was precisely what he wanted. </p><p>The warm blanket of his body left your back and the rush of cool air sent a shiver through every end of every nerve. “Fuck, you take me so good.” Clyde groaned as he leaned back and stared down at where his thick length disappeared into you. “This pretty pussy takes me so deep.” </p><p>You whined at his words. It was the only sound you could manage to push past your lips as he rocked in and out of you. </p><p>Clyde couldn’t rip his eyes from your cunt as he watched you swallow him so easily. His jaw was slack, and he could have drooled had he not been snapped from his reverie by your whine. On his next thrust, he leaned forward, wrapped his arm around you, and yanked you up to his chest. “Fuck!” you gasped as the new arch in your back let Clyde pummel your cervix, knocking into you on each thrust. </p><p>He groaned, deep and gravely. “Oh shit, you’re so sexy darlin’.” Clyde’s breath caught as he felt your walls begin to flutter and spasm. He shoved his face into the crook of your shoulder and blew his hot breath across your ear. “You about to cum pretty girl? You about to cum on my cock?” </p><p>You keened. “Yes, Clyde, yes!” </p><p>“Rub that little clit for me baby, cum for me right now.” </p><p>You shoved your hand in your pants in an instant, finding your swollen clit and spreading your juices around the nub. You rubbed it furiously, your mind nearly numb with the overwhelming feeling of Clyde splitting you in two. The pressure mounted steadily in your stomach, the pressure of impending orgasm, and you could feel your thighs beginning to shake. You sighed his name. </p><p>“Yeah baby?”</p><p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>, I’m cumming.”</p><p>You cried out as your orgasm crashed over you and you felt your walls pulsing, clenching on Clyde’s length. He groaned into your ear, and you felt the familiar warmth of his spend gush out of your pussy as he worked you both through your orgasms.</p><p>You pulsed together, his thrusts slowly, slowly, slowly coming to a stop, until he was still against you. Your thighs shook against him and he pulled up on your waist, easing the burden of your position off of your legs. Panting, Clyde turned his head to plant a kiss on your temple. His lips lingered on your skin, and you felt his hot breath puff against your forehead, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “Fuck darlin’,” Clyde muttered into you. “You feel so good, I don’t want to move.” He ducked his head and nibbled at your earlobe. “I could just stay here. Wait ‘til I get hard again, and fuck you right here again, on your hands and knees,” he growled. </p><p>You reached your palm up to cup his cheek. “As good as that sounds, I think we might freeze before we got the chance.” Clyde sighed and leaned into your palm.</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>You stayed like that, connected, reveling in the feeling of the other, for a few beats longer. That was, until the chill of the air finally did settle over the parts you had exposed to the elements, and you started to feel that familiar bite of winter. Carefully, Clyde eased himself out of you, and you missed the comforting pressure deep in your stomach. </p><p>You shimmied your pants over your ass and slotted the button into its hole, and you felt the stickiness of Clyde’s cum start to leak from you. You looked down to your pants, hoping the viscous liquid wouldn’t start to seep through. As you looked for any spots of wetness, you spied a curious item on the ground.</p><p>“Oh fuck Clyde,” you breathed, your eyes transfixed on a particular spot on the ground.</p><p>“What’s that darlin’?” he asked as he jumped slightly to yank his pants back up his body. You nodded your head towards the offending area. </p><p>The camera you had just pulled down from the trees had found a new home on the floor, the lens pointed up to the sky. Just below where you and Clyde had just fucked.</p><p>“It’s motion activated.” You could feel your cheeks warming at the thought of it, and your eyes widened as you realized just what that meant.  </p><p>Clyde on the other hand found the humor in the situation. He chuckled and reached down to scoop up the piece of equipment and turned it over in his hands. “Hm. Well, sounds like we made a little surprise home video,” he teased with a wink. </p><p>You threw your hands over your face and rubbed your eyes. “Oh god, I have to edit that right away,” you groaned. Your fingers split open over your eyes, and you stared Clyde down. “Promise to not let me forget, I can’t let that get to <em>anyone</em>.” </p><p>“Of course darlin’,” Clyde wove his arm around your lower back and pulled you close to plant a kiss on your forehead. “As long as you keep the footage you cut.” You rolled your eyes and landed a joking smack on his chest. “Hey!” he scoffed with a wink. “Least you can do, me helping you out on these missions like this and all. It can be my payment.”</p><p>“Oh, you know you like coming out here.” You wagged your tongue at him and turned to collect your bags. Almost immediately you were stopped by a sharp pinch to your ass, and you yelped. You shot a glare back at Clyde, trying to suppress the smile about to break across your face. He laughed, scooped his pack up from the ground, and wove his arm around your waist. Clyde didn’t let go of you the entire hike back to the trailer. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit of a sad one, take care of yourselves and please mind that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were starting to realize just how long you had been in Boone County. </p><p>You had lived through Boone’s shift from fall to winter, and you were beginning to feel the air change as it steadily approached spring. When you had arrived, you thought it was only going to be a few weeks. This was much longer than you thought. </p><p>It wasn’t as if you were itching to leave. The Logan clan had become fast friends of yours, and Clyde was much more than that. The trailer was comfortable with him and the data that you were pulling from the West Virginia forests was far more informative than you had hoped for. </p><p>But you just couldn’t seem to shake the idea that leaving was inevitable because well… it was. </p><p>~~~</p><p>It was late January, not too long after you and Clyde had created your own little piece of forever with a trail cam, that you noticed that you had become comfortable.</p><p>And that just wouldn’t do.</p><p>It was unconscious, how you dealt with that realization. But you found yourself slowly starting to distance yourself from Clyde. You didn’t want to hurt him, but you knew that if you kept on the way you had been acting, it was going to be that much harder to leave, to deal with the inevitable finality of your relationship.</p><p>You stopped doing your work at The Duck Tape first. Truthfully, it was probably better for your productivity to not find yourself at the bar every night, but that in and of itself was the first step in setting your distance with Clyde. The first time you told him that you’d stay at the trailer that night, he pouted, as was his signature move, but he didn’t complain. “Whatever y’need darlin’,” he drawled. “Duck Tape’ll be there for y’ whenever your work’s done.” With that assurance, he was out the door, and you were left alone on the trailer couch. </p><p>You never made it to the Duck Tape that night. </p><p>You started to make excuses when he wanted to have a date night. There was always more work to be done or you weren’t feeling well enough to go out. </p><p>And you especially made sure to remind him that you had to leave when he would plan for the future. He would start talking about “next winter” the two of you would go on a sleigh ride, or how “at the next summer barbeque” he would show you how he, Jimmy, and Joe figured out just how high they could shoot off the biggest fireworks in Boone County. It was sweet really, but every prediction for the future tugged at your heart. With a laugh and a smile, you would remind him softly, “Of course, if I’m around.”</p><p>The only thing he wouldn’t budge on was accompanying you out on the trail. No matter how often you insisted that you would be alright and that it was just a quick hike out, he wouldn’t relent. He was by your side every hike, ready to pull down the cameras and pass you snacks whenever you needed. It was sweet, and it made your efforts to drive a rift in your relationship that much harder. </p><p>But you did try. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The arrival of February meant the snow began to let up. Well, at least let up a little. The massive storm that had rolled in over three days left the tips of the mountains and trees blanketed in a thick layer of snow. The whole expanse of the land was so white, it was nearly glowing. The light flakes drifted from the sky steadily and swirled, danced even, outside the window at the head of the bed in the trailer. </p><p>You were reclined on the plush pillows just underneath the window, your head tilted back and your arms straining how you held your phone above you, scrolling mindlessly. Silly videos and updates from distant friends flew past your eyes as you flew through the newsfeed that never seemed to have an end. </p><p>Clyde putzed around the room, messing with stacks of books and tossing out of place socks into the hamper as if he was playing a game of basketball with himself. He had taken the night off to take care of some errands around the trailer, Jimmy so graciously covering the bar. Out of the corner of your eye, you spied him grab the hem of the curtains on the window of the bedroom and pull them out to get a good view of the pattern. </p><p>“Think these curtains are due for an upgrade. What d’you think?” Clyde pondered, his head tilting to the side as he took in the fabric he grasped in his hand. </p><p>You shrugged noncommittally, barely looking up from your phone. “Not really.”</p><p>Clyde pouted lightly. “Nah really, you got any curtains you might like?”</p><p>“Clyde, it’s your house. I don’t want you to change things on my account.” Clyde waved his hand. </p><p>“Now that’s alright sweetheart, it’s your home too. I want you to feel comfortable here, make it yours a bit.”</p><p>You shrugged. “Well, it’s not like I’ll be here much longer anyway.”</p><p>A few beats passed before you realized that Clyde was frozen in place. You could see the tension that splintered through his muscles from where you lay. His knuckles were white against the fabric he clenched in his hand. You lifted your head from the pillow and clicked your phone shut. “I’m just being honest-”</p><p>He cut you off. “Why do you always have to do that?” Clyde muttered under his breath, his gaze fixated on the curtain. His back was mostly to you, but he was just so slightly turned and his hair tumbled around his face in thick, messy strands. Beneath the surface of his voice simmered confusion and hurt so thick, it was nearly tangible. You could hear how it tinted his voice with an accidental venom you had never heard from Clyde before. </p><p>You stopped, cautious to approach or push him further. You dug the heel of your palm into the bed to sit up and lean towards him. Was he shaking? Or were you?</p><p>“Clyde, what are you talking about?” you whispered.</p><p>Even though he was turned from you, you could see how deep his pout had split his face. He dropped the fabric from his hand and his arm fell to his side, clenched in a fist. He exhaled low. “You always gotta remind me that you’re leaving,” he muttered, shaking his head ever so slightly. </p><p>You chewed your lip. “Well… I mean, I am.” </p><p>Clyde huffed in indignation and scoffed. Your brow knit together and your mouth fell open in confusion. “Clyde, I mean… I just don’t want you to get too comfortable with me being here,” you sputtered, trying to explain your point without hurting him more. From the way he swung around, face red and muscles tensed, you knew you had failed spectacularly.</p><p>“Why can’t we just be happy? While you’re here?” Clyde shouted, whipping his hair around with his face. His chest heaved as he took in another furious breath. “You always have t’ tell me you’re leavin’ soon, that you don’t want to be comfortable.” He unflexed and clenched his fist. “Can’t you just let yourself be happy for once?” Clyde remained planted in place, but his arms flailed in question.</p><p>You were so far past stunned. You were floored. You had never heard Clyde speak like this, to you or anyone else. </p><p>What hurt you worse was that he had never even mentioned that your candid honesty upset him so much. You gaped your mouth like a dying fish, attempting to grasp and wrangle the words to respond that just would not come. </p><p>“Well?” he shrugged, waiting for some kind of response. Any response. </p><p>You sputtered. “Clyde, I am happy! I just don’t want to get comfortable! Why make it harder than it has to be when I have to leave?” you explained as your eyes darted around the room, trying to make sense of the argument. </p><p>He laughed, the noise hollow and empty. “Doesn’t mean you can’t just let yourself be here, be in the moment.” He shook his head and reached his hand up to card through his hair. </p><p>“But I don’t have to live with my head in the clouds and ignore the future.” Your breath caught. You regretted the words the minute they left your lips. “I don’t mean-” you started. Clyde cut you off. </p><p>“I do everything for you! And you can’t even give a little?” </p><p>You stilled immediately. You cleared your throat. “Clyde. Are you fucking joking?” you seethed, seeing red. Your fists were tight balls at your side, and there was a telltale tightness in your chest that you tried to breathe through. </p><p>“Well, it’s the truth,” he spat, his fists tensing themselves. </p><p>“You knew what the deal was. That this was temporary. I told you not to expect anything.”</p><p>Clyde huffed. “That was months ago, and y’know that. You said weeks. S’been months.” He shook his head and stared at the floor. “Pardon me for thinkin’ somethin’ must’ve changed,” he spat, growled even. His twang thickened the angrier he became. </p><p>“Clyde, I can’t stay here forever. I have a job, a life-” </p><p>“And I don’t?” Clyde stared you down, his mouth gaped open. His jaw clenched shut and he rolled his tongue around his teeth, his eyebrows raised high as he looked down his nose at the ground. </p><p>“You know I didn’t mean that.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I think y’did.” Clyde looked at you through the part of his thick black hair that tumbled around his face. He ran his hand down the length of his face, dragging his skin down and a groan from his chest. He shook his head, almost as if he was clearing his thoughts. </p><p>“Did y’forget that when you leave, I don’t? I’m gonna hurt either way. Y’get to go run off, doin’ god knows what, and you just get to cut ties with me. You’re protecting yourself. What about me?” Clyde’s voice was soft, but his words were deafening. </p><p>You could feel your heart trying to leap out of your chest. Your hands shook and you exhaled long and low. The trembling in your lip was overwhelming, but you pushed past it to spit your next words out.</p><p>“You know what Clyde? Fuck you. Don’t worry about coming tomorrow.” </p><p>“Don’t be fuckin’ ridiculous, I’m not lettin’ you go out alone,” he scoffed at you. He shook his head.</p><p>“No,” you spat, your lips wet with tears. “I’m serious.” </p><p>Clyde groaned. “Fine. Do whatever y’want.” He turned on his heel and left the room, leaving you sitting on the bed, alone.</p><p>You sat in place for a minute, unsure of what had happened. Your body was numb, your thoughts were a jumbled mess that you couldn’t make heads or tails of. Threads of composure held you together, and you knew you were going to fall apart any minute. You knew you couldn’t stay any longer. </p><p>Tears streaming down your face, you lept from the bed and began to stuff your clothes into your canvas bag, zipping it shut immediately to stalk towards the door. A part of you hoped Clyde would stop you, that he would protest your leaving. </p><p>The protest never came. </p><p>You flew out of the trailer in a whirlwind of breath, motion, and fury, and snapped the flimsy screen door back against the wall. You barely processed the chill of the air as it whipped around your face, and the blinders of your rage kept you from being able to appreciate the white blanket of snow that dusted the bushes in the front yard. The mechanical noises of the car unlocking rang through the otherwise silent expanse of the woods surrounding Clyde’s home. </p><p>You flung your belongings into the passenger seat as you slid behind the wheel and threw the car into drive. Foot slammed against the brake, you frantically tried to wipe at the rearview mirror, the view out of it cloudy and blurry. No matter how hard you swiped at the surface, nothing changed. Exasperated, you blinked your eyes hard and pushed the stalled drops of water over your lash line. Your vision cleared.</p><p>You dragged your arm across your eyes and flicked the water into the endless expanse of your car, immediately throwing the car into reverse as soon as you could see. The gravel flew in different directions as the wheels of the car picked them up, desperate to put distance between the trailer and yourself. No sound came from the trailer behind you. No indication that Clyde had followed you out. It didn’t matter. You wouldn’t look back to check. </p><p>The trailer disappeared from the rearview mirror the moment you turned onto the main highway. But you hadn't looked at it since you had driven away.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The hotel near the Duck Tape was in the same state as you had last seen it. With creaking doors and dripping faucets, not much had changed since your last stay there. The lady at the front counter barely looked at you as she handed you your room key, but you wouldn’t have known either way. Your vision was still clouded with tears that wouldn’t fall anymore, no matter how hard you tried to make them vacate your eyes. </p><p>You flung the door open with little regard for how hard it slammed back, and you jiggled the lock shut. The dusty air of the hotel room was freezing. You didn’t care. Peeling off your clothing, you slipped into the cold, hard bed and shimmied the scratchy vellux blanket up to your chin. </p><p>The cracked and peeling ceiling had never been so interesting to you before. You stared up at it, unblinking. You had hoped you would be unfeeling as well, but you were overwhelmed with a pain that you had never felt before. It was a sharp, invisible strain that shot through your fingers, toes, and heart. Your eyes squeezed shut, forcing the small droplets that lingered in your eyes down your face to collect in your ears and you pulled a rattling, shuddering breath into your lungs as you sniffed quietly into the darkness. </p><p>Your stare broke from the ceiling as you turned onto your side and stared out the window. The familiar red glow from the Duck Tape’s sign lit the sky up through the sheer curtain, and you sighed. In an effort to seek enough dark to fall asleep, you pulled the linens up and over your head. It was colder than you remembered it being. You closed your eyes as your breath began to even out and the crinkled lines of your forehead smoothed. </p><p>Sleep found you eventually.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SORRY I HOPE THE VALENTINES FESTIVITIES PERK YOU UP LOVE YALL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for this chapter: Sad Times Still, Violence Against Reader (Not From Clyde), Animal Attack, Blood and Injury, Mention of Hospitals. Please don't read if it is distressing to you! I'll be including a brief summary at the end of the chapter and the beginning of the next for those that don't wish to read the specifics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was quiet. Not even the birds sang to ring in the new day. You dragged yourself out of bed just before dawn, when the room was still dark, determined to make it out and back from the trail before Clyde would even be awake and eating breakfast at the trailer. Setting all of the cameras so close to Clyde’s home was efficient in both of your minds when you had first put them out. Now, it was just an unfortunate obstacle for you to work around.</p><p>The plush layers of snow gear felt heavy on your body and did nothing but add to the weight on your shoulders from your fight with Clyde. You moved stiffly, your body aching and sore as you pulled yourself into the front seat of the car and set off back towards the trailer.</p><p>Boone County was grey that morning. You didn’t see another soul on the road, no early birds walking along the highway and no cars outpacing them. It felt as though no living thing wanted to come across your path, and after the night prior, you didn’t want to come across them either.</p><p>You parked along the road leading to Clyde’s trailer, just out of sight of the trailer. The last thing you wanted to do was announce your arrival with the shine of headlights into Clyde’s windows, and you figured that would be the safest choice. With your backpack full of the equipment you would need to prime the area for the next round of data, you trudged down the long driveway. </p><p>You remembered the first time you had walked up to the trailer, bright-eyed and ready for the prospect of beginning. </p><p>Now, the porch was empty. The lights were off. You shook your head and trudged past the window on the end of the trailer. The snow crunched underneath your foot and you flinched at the noise. It had no chance of waking up Clyde. He was tucked in, asleep and warm in the trailer no doubt, but you wanted no possibility of that happening.</p><p>The trail had lengthened, hadn’t it? The winding path felt like it stretched into eternity in the few short weeks since you had trekked out on it. You sniffed and wiped your nose, staring down at each footprint as you walked. There was barely any noise in the forest. Even the creek had seemed to reduce from a babble to a quiet rush, and the birds had long since retreated south. </p><p>Winter mornings were always still, but that particular morning was oppressive in its silence. You had never walked this trail without company and the sting of loneliness was sharp on your heart. What hurt the most was the knowledge that this pain was your own doing, your own burden to bear. Every word that had spilled from Clyde’s mouth had been another stinging truth you had tried to avoid, another reminder that you had dragged him along behind you. And now that you had confronted it, the space beside you was empty. A solitary tear dripped from the end of your nose and you flung it into a bank of snow, trying to remove yourself of the feeling. </p><p>You were at the camera spot before you knew it and you set to work immediately. The faster you worked, the sooner you could wrap yourself in blankets and sorrow back at the hotel. You pulled the first camera down from the high branch it was perched on as soon as you came upon the clearing. It was easy enough to pull the machine down from above, and you set to work to remove and replace the memory card. You slipped the small mechanical chip into a protective case and straightened back up to grab the next machine down from a tree.</p><p>The soft snap of a twig froze you in place. </p><p>You didn’t dare breathe, so when an unmistakeable huff and snort sounded off behind you, you knew you weren’t alone. Quieter than a mouse, you tried to swallow, and slowly, oh so slowly, you began to turn on your heel. </p><p>You were met with green-yellow eyes staring back up at you. The kohl markings around its eyes only served to make the impact more vibrant as they stood out against the tawny fur of the animal’s face. </p><p>It was a nightmare and a blessing wrapped in one. In no world did you think you might come face to face with the beast you were in Boone to study, but here you found yourself eye to eye with one. A stunning, powerful eastern cougar stood before you, its eyes boring holes through you as they tracked every movement in your body. </p><p>The extra fur of a winter coat on the animal was far from the typical comforting fluff you might spy on a beloved family pet. No, the cougar was massive, all fur and bone and muscle. Even through the extra padding, you would have sworn you could see every ripple of muscle through its shoulders and back as it started padding towards you. </p><p>It prowled low along the white forest floor, the fur of its stomach brushing the snow clumps on the ground. The icy particles collected on the tips of its fur and dragged a soft scratching noise from the clumps as they were pulled along. </p><p>You were frozen. It was always a hazard, of course, the fact that you might run into a cat on the trail. But never had you <em>truly</em> entertained it as a possibility. Your breath caught and you leaned down to pick up a rock at your feet. </p><p>The hairs of the cat’s back raised slightly, and it pulled its lips back and over its teeth, a low growl vibrating through the air. A chill of terror shot through your spine, and you reacted in a flash. </p><p>You shot onto your toes and yelled as loud as you possibly could. “Get back!” you exclaimed, you pleaded, as you waved your arms above your head, rock in hand. </p><p>The cougar dropped lower in its stance and snarled as it began to step closer towards you. </p><p>“Fuck!” you spat as you chucked the hunk of rock towards the animal. It missed its paw by a hairsbreadth and did not phase the animal for even a second. </p><p>Instead, the cat lunged towards you. </p><p>Ears laid back flat against its head and front paws extended wide, the cat flew through the air with a harrowing scream and you yelled in a grotesque response as you attempted to scramble just out of its reach. The cat landed in front of you, and before you had time to think it maw was latched around your ankle and it bit down hard. You screamed as you felt your joint snap and your hands flew out ahead of you to grapple at the snow, trying to find some sort of purchase to drag yourself away from your attacker. </p><p>The fine powder of the snow disintegrated against your attempts to claw yourself from its grasp and you began to kick at the face of the cougar. The last thing you wanted was to injure the animal, but you needed to get away, to scare it off. You twisted where you lay on the ground and you yelled, trying to appear larger and more ferocious than you actually were. You kicked and screamed and did everything in your power to fight the cougar off. </p><p>There was no pain in your leg, the adrenaline made sure of that. </p><p>You kicked at its face, heartbroken to fight against such a beautiful creature, but determined to fight for your life. You twisted in the cat’s grip as you tried to distance yourself from the maw of the beast. Your hand reached towards a snow-encrusted birch tree that was just out of reach when a splitting pain roared across your side. </p><p>You cried out, screamed at the top of your lungs. Adrenaline could do nothing for the severity of the gashes ripped into your side by the razor-sharp claws of the beast. It was nearly debilitating as you tried to drag yourself away from the cougar, towards safety. </p><p>The pervasive burn of the movement stopped you in your efforts. You could barely lift your left arm above your head, let alone pull your body anywhere. Something felt wet and warm against your torso and you blinked that realization from your mind.</p><p>A hot huff of breath wafted over your back and you curled into a tight ball. Every muscle in your body was alight with a need to fight, to stay alive. And you were determined to make sure that would happen. </p><p>You could feel the pressure of the cougar biting at your shoulder, but you felt nothing besides that. Your head swam. </p><p>Suddenly, the pressure was gone from your body. Your body was released from the grasp of the cougar and you felt overwhelmed with the chill of the winter air on your skin, newly exposed by the gashes in your coat and pants. </p><p>You could hear muffled, distant grunt, the sounds of a struggle. That noise that sounded uncomfortably like a woman’s scream sounded through the air again, and you flinched. A deep male grunt followed after, and you heard an angry bellow resound through the West Virginia mountains. </p><p>You cried softly to yourself as you refused to look up and towards the sound. And then suddenly, the sounds stopped, and all that you could hear was a roaring static. </p><p>You stayed curled in on yourself. Your side was screaming, the sensation a burning and consuming kind of pain. You could feel the warm rivulets of your blood soaking into the hem of your coat, and you shuddered. No part of your body was your own - your limbs refused to cooperate and release you from the tight ball you had tucked yourself into. </p><p>Suddenly, you felt something tug on your shoulder. The pressure was back. With a sob, you ripped away from the feeling, away from the finality that you were terrified would follow. The feeling moved to your hip and pushed you over, and you could feel something supporting your back. A sharp pressure was applied to your side and you cried out, your eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to comfort yourself. If you couldn’t see your attacker, you wouldn’t be so scared. Or at least, so you thought. </p><p>Before you had time to muster the strength to wiggle from the grasp around you, your back was lifted forward from the ground. Disoriented, you keened and grappled at the limb against your side as you tried to push it off of you, and that’s when you heard the last low sound before you fell unconscious. </p><p>
  <em>“Shh, darlin’,” the deep voice rumbled. “I’ve got you.” </em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Mel, can you drive any faster?”</p><p>“Clyde, I’m so sorry, but I’m goin’ as fast as I can manage right now.” Mellie sighed through her nose, her hands white-knuckled as they gripped the steering wheel. “Muskers ain’t even out now, but with the storm and all, the tires just can’t take it, and-”</p><p>“Mellie.” Sylvia’s commanding tone cut her off, stopping Mellie’s rambling. Mellie flicked her eyes up to glance at Sylvia in the rearview mirror and met her hardened stare. “Sorry,” she whispered. Mellie’s eyes drifted to her brother’s reflection, his pinched brow and pained face meeting her own in the mirror. “She’ll be alright,” she assured him, hoping to believe it herself. </p><p>Clyde glanced down at the girl he cradled in the crook of his arm, her ashen face tucked into his chest, and his breath caught in his throat. She was curled up across the backseat of the car, her crooked ankle held stable by Sylvia’s trained hands. Clyde’s eyes were drawn to the thick pad of gauze he pressed into her side and noticed that a small spot of red was beginning to peek through the top layer. His breath hitched. “Sylvie, can you-” he croaked, and Sylvia added more packing underneath his hand before he even had the chance to ask her.  </p><p>The jostling of the car on the asphalt roads caused the girl he supported bounce in his arms slightly and, despite his determination to keep firm pressure on the angry gashes in her side and Sylvia’s attempts to keep a steady grip on her cracked ankle, unforeseen divots and curves made it all the more difficult. </p><p>A particularly sharp turn in the road caused a significant shift in the trio’s positions and the girl whimpered softly, a rattling breath escaping her lips. Clyde’s stomach twisted. “Shh,” he cooed to her, his brow knitted together. “It’ll be okay, help’s comin’.” He couldn’t tell if he was soothing himself or her. </p><p>His eyes raked over her broken body again. She shook ever so slightly, and he pressed his hand a bit harder into her side unconsciously. </p><p>Clyde looked back to her face, drawn by the small gasps and groans that escaped her lips, and his stomach knotted tightly. His hair fell in a curtain around her head, shielding them from the outside world. In that dark pocket, they were safe, they were together. It was just him and his girl. He couldn’t bear to lose her. He banished that thought from his head the minute it entered. “Baby shh,” he whispered to her unhearing ears. A drop of water splattered on her cheek and clung to her skin. Where did that come from?</p><p>The screech of tires announced their arrival in the parking lot of Boone Memorial, and Mellie hopped out in a flash, hollering for help. Carefully, so carefully, Clyde shifted his girl into his arms and flung open the car door to shift her out of the vehicle, trying his hardest to not collapse at her involuntary, harrowing groan. A whirlwind of white, the clatter of metal, and a flurry of medical terminology swirled around him. He stood in shock as his darlin’ was whisked from his arms and onto a gurney, Sylvia close at her side, rattling off her vitals and status, as well as they knew it. </p><p>The flurry of action was deafening silence to Clyde. He remained motionless as they wheeled her through the emergency room doors and into some far-off room to get poked and prodded with the medicines and needles and threads Clyde had tried to push from his mind after his own encounter with them. </p><p><em>She’s safe,</em> he assured himself, trying to quell the adrenaline rush that overtook his body. <em>She’s going to be alright.</em> Clyde couldn’t quite tell if his musings were internal or not. He shook his head, trying to make some sense of his thoughts. </p><p>A light hand on his forearm snapped him back to where he stood. “Clyde?” Mel whispered as she laid a light hand on his arm, trying to catch his attention without startling him. His gaze fell to the floor and flicked to a small patch of concrete on the ground in front of Mellie’s feet. There was a small crimson bead of liquid sitting on the ground. She rubbed his bicep lightly. “Let’s go get you cleaned up,” she soothed once she noticed how her brother had begun to shake. </p><p>“No, I don’t want to leave-”</p><p>“Jimmy’s comin’ now with fresh clothes for ya Clyde. We’ll figure somethin’ out.” Clyde swallowed hard. He nodded once, and that was good enough for his younger sister. His lower lip began to tremble as Mellie cupped his elbow and led him into the hospital, towards the warmth and the hope that you would come out of this alright. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Summary: Still reeling from the fight with Clyde, Reader goes to collect the data and footage alone. There, she crosses paths with and is attacked by one of the cougars she has been studying. Luckily, Clyde finds her and is able to save her, whisking her away with the help of Mellie and Sylvia to get her wounds treated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellloooooo. Okay just some housekeeping - as it stands, OF is plotted to be 14 chapters. We’re in the home stretch y’all! Thank y’all for reading, love youuuu. </p><p>Chapter 11 Summary: Still reeling from the fight with Clyde, Reader goes to collect the data and footage alone. There, she crosses paths with and is attacked by one of the cougars she has been studying. Luckily, Clyde finds her and is able to save her, whisking her away with the help of Mellie and Sylvia to get her wounds treated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clyde Logan did not like hospitals. </p><p>He had tried to avoid them ever since his own accident, all those years ago in Iraq. He was perfectly happy to get patched up by Sylvia if he had a run-in with a rogue piece of glass from a shattered cup at the Duck Tape or if he had a cough that he just couldn’t quite shake. But in his recent memory, the only time he had stepped foot into the sanitized halls of a hospital had been for the birth of Sadie, that wonderful, joyous day. He remembered how Jimmy handed over the little bundle that held Clyde’s niece, and how she had smiled and babbled up to him, bringing a small tear of happiness to the corner of his eye. </p><p>Today wasn’t like that.</p><p>~~~</p><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep.</em> </p><p>The steady thrum of the heart monitor was torture. Clyde had listened to it mark time since his darlin’ had been rolled out of surgery to repair her ankle, and that had been hours ago. Tubes of substances unknown to him seemed to sprout from every part of her body, and he felt his eyes starting to water for what felt like the thousandth time as his gaze wandered over her prone form from where he sat in the chair in the corner. Any other person would say that those eyes hadn’t been dry once. </p><p>Clyde leaned forward in the creaky wooden chair and his right hand drifted up to cradle his face. He looked at her through his middle and ring finger, the digits framing his view of her. His horseshoe ring felt particularly cold against his face and he sighed deeply as he stared, waiting for her to wake up. </p><p>“Hey, Clyde.” A soft voice beside him startled him out of his thoughts and his eyes flicked to his side to see Mellie crouching beside him, her hand resting on his leg. </p><p>“Mel,” he nodded in recognition, his voice skipping in his throat. She squeezed his knee but didn’t say anything else. Clyde was happy to remain like that; the feeling of her thumb rubbing his knee and the sound of her breathing was comfort enough for him. </p><p>“Have you eaten-” she began, but Clyde spoke at the same time and cut her off.</p><p>“S’my fault,” he whispered, his eyes not leaving the bed once. </p><p>Mellie’s brow scrunched up and she frowned. “Oh no, Clyde this isn’t your fault. You didn’ do anything,” she tried to assure him as she rubbed his knee a little harder. “Don’t blame yourself.”</p><p>“I didn’t tell y’ we got in a fight last night,” Clyde whispered as he shook his head, still cradled in his hand. “She wouldn’t’ve been out there by herself if we hadn’t. Wouldn’t have...” he trailed off as his eyes drifted shut in an attempt to curtail the water that was gathering in them. </p><p>Mellie’s forehead softened and she pushed a strand of hair out of Clyde’s face to tuck it behind his ear. “Clyde, you don’t know what would have happened. And it doesn’t matter anyway. You found her, you got her help. She’s safe now,” she reassured him as she rubbed his bicep. </p><p>“She’s so hurt. I don’t know how I’ll face her,” he whispered, unable to tear his eyes from the girl in the hospital bed. Clyde’s lip began to tremble again and the water clinging to his lash line started to spill down his face. “I’m sorry, I gotta…” Clyde was left searching for the right words, a quest he quickly gave up as he stood up and left the room, desperate for some air and some privacy. His long legs carried him away from his sister swiftly, and Mellie was left alone standing in the hallway, helpless as she watched the broad back of her brother fly out of the doors to the hospital. </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, I gotta…”</em>
</p><p>Your eyes began to flutter open as you heard sounds of distress in your room. Your attempt to swallow was a feat in and of itself, the action rough and painful on your dry throat. Carefully, your eyes began to crack open, just in time to catch the sight of Clyde fleeing from your hospital room, Mellie hot on his trail. Your heart sank.</p><p>Of course he was here to witness you, broken and helpless, laid out on the cold hospital bed. You squeezed your eyes shut. If he had any shred of respect for you, it was surely gone. You had torn his heart clean in two, and now? He couldn’t even look at you, let alone be in the same room as you.</p><p>You were sure of it. </p><p>As tears started to roll down your face, your breathing picked up and so did your heart. Soon, nurses descended on you, ready to take vitals, take readings, and take care of you. You didn’t want to speak to them, to look at them. They set to work around you as your head fell back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. The pokes and prods of their needles and probes pricked your skin, but you didn’t hiss your breath didn’t catch. They could do anything to you, but the pain wouldn’t register.  </p><p>It paled in comparison to the pain nestled in your heart. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The next day, after a restless night, the doctors discharged you. You had no reason to stay in the hospital longer; your antibiotics had been completed and your fever was long broken. And anyway, with Sylvia so close to you at the hotel, you would be able to get all the treatment you would need from her. As you sat on the edge of the bed with your back hunched, you breathed in and out slowly, trying to center and collect yourself. The dull pain in your side throbbed with each beat of your heart.</p><p>You heard your name called from the doorway and looked over to see a nurse standing with a clipboard. “You ready to get out of here?” she smiled softly, gesturing to the wheelchair parked at her feet. You gathered the strength to return her smile, and nodded. She wheeled the chair over to you and helped you hobble into the awaiting chair. </p><p>The overhead fluorescent lights were harsh on your eyes, and you blinked tightly to adjust to the glare. Sooner than you had thought, you were at the sliding double doors that made up the entrance of the hospital, and the kind nurse pushed you over the threshold and into the crisp air.</p><p>Your heart clenched when you saw who stood before you, keys in hand, ready to drive you home. Clyde gazed down at you, his stare unwavering and unreadable. There was a pit in your stomach and you shifted in your seat. “Hi,” you breathed. He sniffed and nodded at you. “Ready?” he asked, his feet shuffling slightly on the concrete.</p><p>You chewed on your lip. “Is it okay if you drive me back?” you asked, looking down at his shoes. </p><p>He exhaled through his nose and jerked his head towards the parking lot. “C’mon.”</p><p>Between the bulky cast around your ankle and the stitched tears in your side, walking, even with the aid of crutches, was out of the question. The nurse followed closely behind Clyde to wheel you towards the car parked out front. The ridges in the gravel and small pebbles that you rolled over caused the chair to vibrate and jerk. You seethed at the pain that shot through your side with the movement, and you pressed your eyes shut, breathing shallowly through your nose. </p><p>You were still focused on your breath when you realized you were no longer moving. Your eyes fluttered open and you found that you were sitting right next to Clyde's grey car, and he was standing in front of you, his back pressed against the swung fully open door. </p><p>Before you had a chance to try to pull yourself into the car, Clyde slipped his arm around your side and lifted you up out of the chair and into the passenger seat. You could feel how your face began to warm at the gesture, embarrassed that you needed this kind of care to get into a car, and you glanced at him out of the corner of your eye. A soft “thank you” left your lips as Clyde buckled you in tight, and you were answered with a small nod. </p><p>The drive back was silent, safe for a sniff or cough here and there. You snuck a few glances at Clyde, while his gaze remained straight ahead. As you rolled your head to the side, you sighed and tilted your head into the window to stare at the trees flying past. The blur would have put you in a trance had you not been desperately trying to sort out what had happened the morning prior.</p><p>The doctors had asked you if you knew what had happened, and you had nodded in response. You didn’t want to know the gritty, embarrassing details. You didn’t want to sort through those memories alone and cold in the hospital bed.</p><p>But in reality, your mind was jumbled, your memory a whirlwind of snippets and memories. You could see the attack clearly, almost too clearly if you were honest with yourself, but you couldn’t put together what had happened after. A glimpse, a whisper of a memory formed in your mind, but the only thing you could ascertain from it was the memory of pain and burning. You remembered someone trying to soothe you. You shook your head, clearing your mind, and opted to stare out of the car window instead.</p><p>The glass of the window rattled your head as you leaned against it, gazing out the window at nothing in particular. A large sign caught your eye.</p><p>“Clyde, the hotel was back there,” you muttered, refusing to look at him.</p><p>“Y’aren’t going back to the hotel,” he replied, his stare fixated on the road ahead of him. </p><p>“It’s okay Cl-” </p><p>“<em>Stop,</em> fighting me.”</p><p>Your breath caught in your chest, and you didn't respond. A soft sigh sounded next to you, and you didn’t turn either.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Back at the trailer, Jimmy, Sylvia, and Mellie were already there to greet you, ready with blankets, food, and a stash of medical supplies so large, you reckoned it could keep you stocked for years to come. The minute Clyde helped you through the threshold, Sylvia and Mellie corralled you into the bedroom. They helped you out of the clothes drenched in the sterile hospital smell that clung to you and coaxed you into the large bed with soft touches and soft voices. After Mellie had helped settle you as much as she could, she squeezed your hand and left, leaving you alone with Sylvia. </p><p>She plumped the pillows around you and set out a glass of water on the nightstand as she listed off what the doctor had told you before you had been discharged. She recited your medicines, when she wanted you to take them, and how. You couldn’t look at her. Your gaze remained on the covers of your bed. Your heart constricted at that thought. <em>Not your bed. His bed,</em> you reminded yourself. <em>You had made sure of that.</em></p><p>You had done this to yourself. You didn’t deserve Sylvia’s pity. </p><p>She whispered your name and with light fingers, she tilted your head up to hers. You allowed yourself to be posed and stared at her with eyes void of emotion, lest you break down in front of her. </p><p>“Did you get that?” she soothed, her brow furrowed and the concern in her voice wildly apparent. You flicked your eyes back down and nodded so shallowly, it was nearly imperceptible. She tsk’ed at your apathy but didn’t push you. You were thankful for that. </p><p>Her hand moved into your line of sight, palm outstretched, with a small pill in the center of it. “Here sweetie,” she muttered. “It’ll help with the pain.” You shook your head. </p><p>“Really, you’re going to be in a hell of a world of pain if you try to wean off so soon. Don’t punish yourself.”</p><p>You shook your head again. </p><p>“Take it,” a voice rumbled through the doorway. </p><p>Your eyes flicked up to see Clyde leaned against the threshold to his room, his brow furrowed and his mouth turned down into a deep pout. As much as you didn’t want to hold eye contact, his deep, piercing gaze would not allow you to break away. His jaw set. “Take it,” he urged again, jerking his chin towards the painkiller Sylvia offered you. You moved silently as you reached out to accept the medicine and swallow it. </p><p>The movement forced you to tear your eyes from Clyde, a gesture came at just the right time. You could feel the sting of tears you refused to spill bite at the corners of your eyes, but turning away meant he wouldn’t see them. You blinked them away before you looked back at the doorway, now empty. </p><p>Sylvia shuffled at the bedside table with your medicine and extra bandages, prepped to be changed as needed. She took your temperature again before she turned to the door… and paused. She turned back to you so slowly, you thought she was moving through syrup, though it easily could have been the effects of the painkiller already setting into your muscles. </p><p>Her soft and warm hand enveloped yours where it lay atop the plush blanket of the bed. Soft and warm, her eyes found yours. You could see why Jimmy had fallen for her. She was a particular sort of comforting, the kind that thrived in the medical field, the kind that made patients calm and made them feel safe. </p><p>If you didn’t deserve her pity, you didn’t deserve her comfort either. </p><p>“Dear, we want you to get better. Please let Clyde help you,” she whispered, caressing your knuckles with her thumb. “He was a complete wreck when he called us after he found you. He loves you so much.” Her words and her touch only made you feel worse. Each swipe made your stomach twist, each pass was another reminder that you had done this to yourself, and each word a reminder of what you had done to Clyde. </p><p>You shook your head and slid your hand from hers, the motion sapping what little energy you had left from you. You settled back into the pillows set around your head, your eyes refusing to meet hers. Sylvia’s mouth set into a thin line and she tsk’ed once more as she sighed out of her nose. “Alright. Call me if you need me.” She gathered her things and stalked towards the door before the small “<em>wait,</em>” whispered into the room stopped her. She turned back to look at you. </p><p>Quietly, and without making eye contact, you breathed a small “Thank you.” Sylvia’s features softened and she smiled. “Get some rest,” she whispered. And with that, she left you alone in the room.</p><p>Unable to toss and turn and pile up the nest of pillows that you so loved to sleep with, you stared at the ceiling as you sought out rest. The light in the room was still a golden shine streaming in from outside. It was far earlier than you would usually retreat to the comfort of bed, but between your healing body, the energy you had already exerted, and the painkiller you had taken, you were racing towards sleep, towards that quiet oblivion. Where you wouldn’t have to think of the fight, the attack. You wouldn’t have to picture Clyde’s face, so downtrodden and utterly disappointed in you. </p><p>If you could have taken it back, you would have.</p><p>But now the closest you could get to him was through hearing the lowered sounds of his voice talking to his siblings, to Sylvia. You couldn’t make out what they were saying in the living room, and the harder you strained to hear, the more jumbled the words became. They swirled in your head, and you couldn’t tell who was speaking at once, the cacophony of noise painfully quiet and horrifically overwhelming all at once. </p><p>You fell asleep to the sound of it.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When you awoke next, you realized your body hadn’t moved an inch in your slumber. The voices down the hallway were absent, and the golden light that had once filled the room had long since faded beyond the horizon. Instead, a silver haze drifted over the space, illuminating the walls softly. </p><p>It was silent, save for the heavy rain that danced across the roof of the trailer, a steady thrum that buzzed through the trailer. The muffled voices were gone, and the air in the house was still. You stared, with laser focus, up at the ceiling. You closed your eyes and pretended as if the rain could wash away the disgusting feeling you harbored deep in your stomach. As if it could wash away the memory of how you had treated Clyde, how you had pulled him along for months with no promise of a future. Maybe, if you were lucky, it would wash away his memory of it all along with yours.</p><p>Your thoughts were split in two by a large <em>crunch </em>that fell upon your ears and you jolted. You knew in your heart that it was a branch falling, cracking under the oppressive weight of the water that fell from the sky. You knew that had to be it. But a small voice, speaking from where it resided tucked away in the back of your mind, piped up.<em> It could be anything, </em>it taunted, jeering at you for your scare. </p><p>You tried to push the startling noise from your mind and fall back asleep, but that comfort remained just out of reach. The whistling wind brought a chill to your bones, and the noises that splintered through the forest brought you back to just a few days before. Each noise was a beast, a predator stalking you through the night and into the haven you thought you had created in the trailer. A shudder ran through your body at the thought.</p><p>You were embarrassed, but you couldn’t be left alone with your thoughts much longer. You swallowed thickly and pushed out a small noise over the lump in your throat.</p><p>“Clyde?” you called, your voice hoarse with sleep. </p><p>You were answered with a soft snore. You cleared your throat and tried again. “Clyde?” Your voice broke. </p><p>You heard a hitched breath and the sound of shuffling. In just a few seconds, Clyde was at the open door, dressed in only a hole-pocked sleep shirt and a pair of boxers. He strode to your side in a few easy steps, flicked on the lamp on the nightstand, and gingerly laid his hand on your forehead, his face serious and his brow knit together tightly.</p><p>“What’s the matter? You in pain? D’you need me to call Sylvia back over?” he muttered, his eyes darting over your face. The golden light of the lamp illuminated half of his face and accentuated his sharp features knit together in concern. </p><p>You shook your head and dragged a shuddering breath into your lungs in a feeble attempt to steel yourself. “I can’t go back to sleep.” With a slight strain of your neck, you pushed your forehead up into his palm and your eyes squeezed into slits as tears began to gather along your lash line. “Will you sleep with me?” you whispered, searching his face. For any expression of his thoughts. Your lip trembled. </p><p>He flinched and his warm flesh left your head. He was taken aback by your request.</p><p>You should have known better.</p><p>The sharp sting of rejection shot through your spine and you shut your eyes, unwilling to bear the sight of the devastating heartbreak that could follow your next utterance. </p><p>Your voice wavered. “<em>Please.</em>” You were met with silence. </p><p>A heartbroken sob threatened to wrack your body when you were given no response until suddenly, the bed creaked and dipped under an unseen weight. </p><p>Instead, a sob of relief broke from your chest. </p><p>“Oh shh,” Clyde hushed as he hooked his left arm around your head, his right hand reaching across your body to palm your thigh and shift you close into his side without aggravating your newly stitched wounds. You pressed your lips together in a feeble attempt to stifle the noises that rattled in your chest as you turned your head to press into the refuge of his armpit. </p><p>Clyde’s right hand slipped under your shirt to trace patterns into your skin and stroke your side, his fingers dancing at the edge of the gauze that was plastered to your body. There was pressure on your hair. He whispered soft assurances into your scalp, nuzzling his nose into your hair as he let you shake against him. “Shh, baby, shh. You’re alright there, you’re okay,” he crooned. “You’re safe now.” A ragged sob broke from your throat, as you collapsed into him. </p><p>And finally, <em>finally,</em> you let yourself break. </p><p>The embarrassment, the guilt - it all came gushing forward with the same force as a dam splintering under the pressure of the water it was designed to hold back. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” you choked out, barely able to speak over the snot and tears that streaked your face. You knew you were making a mess of his shirt, but each attempt to suppress your sobs did nothing but heighten them. </p><p>“Shh, sweet baby.” Clyde cooed, pulling you tight against him. Taking great care to avoid agitating your wounds, he pulled you up onto your uninjured side so you could bury your face into the crook of his neck. His hand wrapped around your torso to swirl small circles into your back. It would have felt incredible if you could feel anything besides the constricting pain in your chest as you dragged air into your lungs. As you sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, he breathed in deep, forcing your body to rise and fall in time with his breaths. </p><p>“Darlin’, c’mon, I need you to take a breath,” Clyde murmured as he pressed kisses to your hairline. “Can you try to do that for me?” You dragged shuddering breaths into your chest between your cries, trying your very hardest to match his breathing, but spitting and sputtering over every breath. </p><p>Clyde didn’t seem to mind. He rained soft shushes and small kisses onto you as he cradled your shaking form. He would hold you like that forever if you needed it; if he could. </p><p>Eventually, you began to still. Your breathing evened out and your tears stopped racing down your face. Clyde shifted his body down to be even with yours and leaned his face in to kiss the tear tracks and stray droplets from your face before he nuzzled his face against your own. The moment you had the strength to speak, you did. </p><p>“Clyde, I’m so sorry-” you started. He cut you off immediately. </p><p>“Shh, baby. It’s alright.” He squeezed your shoulders and kissed your temple. You shook in his arms and stuttered your head back and forth. “No Clyde, really,” you tried again. He caught your lips in a soft, swift kiss. </p><p>“No. You don’t have t’ think about that right now. Anyway, you were right, you told me what you wanted. I’m sorry I didn’t respect that.”</p><p>A sob jumped in your throat. His words were tempting you to spill over yet again. You tried to whisper his name, but could only manage a high-pitched rendition. “Clyde, I was so unfair to you. I still am sorry,” you whispered breathily, barely pulling sound and tone over your strained vocal cords. </p><p>He sighed slowly and dipped his head to kiss the corner of your eye, pulling the salty water drops that clung to the skin of your face away on his lips. “Thank you, darlin’. We can talk about it more later,” he soothed. Soft fingertips swept up and down your back. “I want you t’get some sleep. Can’t have you spikin’ a fever again,” he cooed to you as he peppered kisses along your hairline.  </p><p>You sniffed and nuzzled deeper into the solace you found between his neck and shoulder. With a careful wiggle, you maneuvered your body so that every part of you that could be touching him was, the knowledge that he was with you bringing you comfort by itself. He folded his body around yours.</p><p>It was warm, safe. He was warm. </p><p>Safe. </p><p>“Will you stay?” you muttered, the warmth radiating from his body beginning to pull you towards sleep already. You had been so anxious to distance yourself from Clyde, and now you couldn’t bear the thought of him leaving for just a second. His right hand tensed on your back and he squeezed you closer. “Always, darlin’.”</p><p>The rain pattered over the roof of the trailer, a dull hum that danced across your ears. </p><p>The designs he traced over your skin lulled you to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, you arose to the soft drizzle of rain against the thin windowpane. You were still wrapped in Clyde’s arms with the covers carefully tucked up around you, warm and swaddled up tight. With your forehead still leaned against his chest, you looked down to watch as you flexed the rigidity of sleep through the joints of your hand where it lay on his torso. </p><p>You traced swirling designs onto his stomach and nuzzled into his chest before your eyes were drawn up to his quiet, sleepy face. A light snore drifted from his lips, and you looked to his mouth, slightly ajar. </p><p>As you gazed up at his jaw, you thought of the fight. Of how you had kept him at arm’s length for months, emotionally at least. He had given his whole heart to you, presented himself on a silver platter, whole and ready for you to devour. But you had leeched from him instead. Like a parasite, you had drained him of emotion, of love, and you had given nothing in return. </p><p>You looked down to stare at your fingertips as you rubbed them against Clyde’s clothed body. The swirls lulled you into a trance as you trailed them without rhyme or reason. You tugged at the wisps of the shirt’s threadbare hem and rolled them between your fingers. The holes of the shirt allowed you to trace the lip of the fabric and dip underneath to caress him, his smooth, sleep-warm skin a steady comfort. </p><p>Minutes passed before you noticed the soft snore had silenced, and you flicked your eyes upward to catch Clyde’s soft, sleep-laden eyes gazing down at you. </p><p>He lifted his hand to your face and brushed his thumb over the apple of your cheek. “Mornin’,” he whispered. </p><p>The sound of his voice was overwhelming to you. At the first rumble of his baritone greeting, you felt your eyes beginning to water. “Clyde,” you started. “What…” you swallowed. “What happened?”</p><p>His forehead knit together as he looked down his aquiline nose and breathed out slowly. “Oh darlin’, they didn’t tell ya at the hospital?” he murmured as his thumb rubbed back and forth over the skin of your face. You pressed your mouth into a thin line and shook your head. He sighed and settled back into the pillow. </p><p>“I tried t’wake up early, get to you at the hotel. Y’know, before you left?” Clyde sighed as his hand drifted lower to stroke your back absentmindedly. “When I pulled out ‘n saw your car on the road,'' he shook his head, “I just got this feeling. This feeling that somethin’ just wasn’t right. I went after you right away but… it was jus’ a little too late.” He pulled you closer into his side, protecting you from a danger nowhere to be found. The movement reignited the pain in your side, but you stifled your gasp to keep him from releasing his grip to fuss over you. </p><p>His query cut through your pain. “Cougars scream, huh?” he mused. You looked up to him, only to be met with the sight of the underside of his jaw. The tension in his teeth kept the surface of the skin of his neck held tight and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.  “They don’t roar, they scream.” His gaze was fixed on the smooth ceiling of the trailer. </p><p>You nodded against his chest, the memory of the animal’s exclamation a chill that shot straight to your bones. He breathed in deeply. </p><p>“Anyway. I found you. I called Sylvia straight away…” he trailed off and looked down at you. “We brought you to the hospital.”</p><p>As he talked, glistening tears gathered in the corners of your eyes, and when his sincere eyes met yours, they spilled. Quietly this time, nothing like the emotion you had let rush forth the night before. You nuzzled into his chest to wipe them from your cheeks and looked back to his face, his blatant concern plastered across his face. So quietly Clyde could barely hear you over the steady drizzle outside, you whispered a breathy thank you into his chest. </p><p>“Don’t need to thank me.”</p><p>You didn’t respond for a beat. The lump in your throat squeezed past your sternum as you swallowed. “I think…” you started. “I think we have to talk still.”</p><p>He squeezed his mouth shut tight as he blew air out of his nose, slow and deep. The strong jet of air he breathed out dissipated across your forehead. “I told you, we don’t have t’ now-”.</p><p>“You said we could talk about it later.”</p><p>Clyde sighed again, and you could hear the soft, wet noises of him chewing on his lip from above you. With a voice so small you weren’t confident you had heard it, he squeaked out, “You don’t want t’ wait ‘till you’re better? Before you leave?”</p><p>Your stomach dropped straight through your body and your heart stopped. You started to rub your legs together, cricket-like in your movements, as you digested his words. You thought that if you listened carefully, you might hear sounds of distress emanate from the friction. </p><p>“Before you leave,” his voice echoed in your mind, looping through your thoughts. He wanted you gone. The way he had held you and soothed you had been a courtesy, it had to have been. You rolled away from his embrace and onto your back to stare at the ceiling, pushing through the heated pain in your side. “Well…. If you’d prefer it, I can leave sooner,” you whispered. You could feel the tears pooling again.<em> Dammit.</em></p><p>He scoffed. “I’d prefer if you didn’t leave at all,” Clyde whispered underneath his breath. You blinked. </p><p>“What?” Your breath caught, and any whisper of pain flew from your mind. </p><p>Clyde’s head fell to the side to stare at you, and you turned to stare right back. You both spoke at the same time. </p><p>“You don’t want me to-,”</p><p>“I want you to stay.”</p><p>“-leave? Because I’d really like to stay...” you trailed off as you stared into his deep hazel eyes and watched as they lit up with every word that tumbled from your mouth. Clyde rolled to prop himself up on his left elbow while his right hand crept up to cup your cheek. You reached your hand up to wrap around his wrist, your fingers unable to touch on the other side of his arm. He caged you in against the bed, his hair tumbling around your face in a thick, dark curtain. </p><p>“Oh, darlin’. I thought you wanted to leave me still,” he crooned, his eyes searching your face with an urgency you had never seen in him before. Your eyes watered. “No Clyde, I thought you wanted me gone.” His eyes softened immediately. “ Darlin’, if I could have my way, I’d never let you leave.” </p><p>You widened your eyes as you looked up at him, your lower lip beginning to pout in the same way Clyde’s always did. “Well. I’d really like to stay, please,” you squeaked out. </p><p>Clyde huffed a short laugh as a smile began to split across his face. His eyes glistened with unshed tears, and he leaned down to nudge his stunning nose against yours. You grinned and pushed him right back, and he took the opportunity to slot his plush, delicious lips against yours. </p><p>You felt a single tear slide from the corner of your eye as his mouth massaged yours softly, and you laughed against his lips. When he pulled back to laugh along with you, you found yourself chasing his mouth, his taste. You didn’t want to go a single moment without his mouth against yours, without the tickle of his goatee against your upper lip. </p><p>Kissing Clyde was perfect every time, but this kiss felt different. This kiss contorted your stomach into configurations you never thought possible, and your palms were clammy. Your heart hammered in your chest and there was an energy in the air that you couldn’t grasp or put a name to, but that didn’t matter. You were in Clyde’s arms, and that fact consumed your mind, your being. The kiss wiped your mind clean from any thought, and you wiggled in his grip, content. </p><p>Panting, Clyde broke from you and rolled onto his back with a grunt, pulling you with him as he tucked you against his chest. You whimpered at the loss of his lips, and he chuckled. “Baby, you’re still hurt. Can’t be too rowdy now,” he mumbled into your hair. You nodded and craned your neck up to lay a small peck on his jawline before setting your head on his body. </p><p>The pair of you lay in an easy silence as you listened to his heartbeat fill his chest. A deep growl vibrated across his torso, and you recognized the hunger pangs of the morning. You cleared your throat before piping up, “Clyde, are you hungry? You can get up to eat.” Clyde hummed in response and buried his nose into your hair. </p><p>“Later,” he decided. “Just wanna take a minute to hold my girl.” His grip tightened around you, and you didn’t think to protest once. Safe and comfortable in his arms, you drifted back into a deep sleep.</p><p>~~~</p><p>One afternoon, about a week after you had returned to the trailer from the hospital, you found yourself hobbling around the bedroom, trying to not put too much pressure on your cast as you attempted to get some sort of exercise. You were clothed in one of your oversized shirts that you kept on hand and a pair of underwear. It was big for you, stretched perfectly for ultimate comfort. Clyde was in the kitchen, fussing with the dishes from the lunch he had made for you, the clink and rattle of glass and ceramic filling the trailer. </p><p>In the corner of Clyde’s room was a floor length mirror, propped against the walls to stand up just so. You had used it on more than one occasion to check your outfit before you set out to keep Clyde company at the Duck Tape, but you didn’t make a habit of looking in it often. </p><p>But that day, you passed it and couldn’t help but stare at yourself. Morbid curiosity overtook your thoughts, and you stopped in front of it. </p><p>You sighed long and low as you lifted the oversized shirt that fell across your frame. Sylvia had removed the gauze the day before, so you had already seen the lengthy marks that stood out against your skin, angry and prominent. The sight was impossible to get used to. </p><p>You sighed a shuddering breath as you stared at them. The memory of the pain in your side was enough in and of itself, but the scars that would remain would forever be a physical reminder of the dark blemish on your memory. You found no one to blame for it. Not the cougar, not Clyde, not even the company that had contracted you to get footage and data on the cougar. No, the only person to blame was yourself. </p><p>Although your eyes threatened to bore holes straight through the mirror as you stared it down, you didn't notice Clyde slide in to stand behind you until he perched his chin on your shoulder and grabbed your right hip with his hand. </p><p>"What're you doin' angel?" he muttered as he turned his head into your neck. He inhaled the scent of your hair and skin as he pushed his hips flush with your backside. You shook your head and shrugged.  </p><p>That wasn't enough for Clyde. He needed to hear your voice, he always did. His eyes flicked up to meet yours in the mirror, and they narrowed the moment he saw the sorrow bubbling just below your eyelashes. "Hey," he started.</p><p>Clyde didn't need to ask what the matter was. As soon as he traced the line of your eye to settle his gaze on your healing wounds, he sighed. </p><p>"Oh, no, don't worry about that. Don't think too much about it." Clyde lifted his head from your shoulder to look at you properly. You shook your head, attempting to shake the tears you could tell threatened to flood your eyes. </p><p>Clyde reached his hand in front of your body to thumb your chin and pull your face from the mirror. </p><p>Your eyes met, and his soft gaze pierced your very soul. "They're going t' fade. They just look bad right now, you're still healin'," he reassured as his index finger ran lazy lines over the shelf of your jaw. Without even thinking about it, your lip began to tremble, and you shook your head again, harder this time, as you wrenched your jaw from his grasp. </p><p>Clyde pulled you close to him with his flesh arm, tugged you into his grasp as he kept steady and firm pressure on the space below your belly button. You tried to bury your face in the crook of his neck, unwilling to face whatever he had stored up his sleeve. "Look," he urged, nudging your face forward with his nose. Your head lolled to the side and you looked at yourself, bared and held up by the strong arm of your boyfriend. </p><p>The joint of his metallic arm squeaked as it lifted to splay his palm underneath the tails of your scars. The metal was cold against your skin, and you jumped lightly, but quickly leaned into the comfort of his touch. "Look darlin'." Your face drifted to look at the lines that sprouted just beyond his metal appendages. </p><p>"Yeah?" you asked as you tried to avoid thinking about the way you got those marks. </p><p>"Don't y' see?" he laughed quietly. "You know what they are?"</p><p>"Reminders of me being an ass."</p><p>"Not one bit." He nodded down at them. "Tiger stripes."</p><p>Your eyes crept up to his at a snail's pace. Clyde was beaming back at you with sad eyes, a  bittersweet expression if you had ever seen it. A deep sigh bubbled from deep in your stomach, and you shook your head, a final time. </p><p>“Hey,” he hushed you. “They are. You’re so strong. And, pretty fuckin’ stunning if you’d let me say so.” </p><p>There was nothing you could do to stop the laugh from escaping from your lips at that. You giggled at his compliment and settled into his embrace just a bit more. Clyde planted a kiss on your cheek as he insisted, “Really. Prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” He snuck his lips to press against yours, and slipped his tongue between your lips.</p><p>Your mouth opened to him and you turned in his arms. Clyde’s hands crept to hold you below your shoulder blades and he pulled you up to his chest as he kissed you deeply, passionately. He kept a tight hold to you as he turned you on your heel and walked you back towards the bed. The back of your knees hit the edge of the bed, and you would have toppled backwards if not for his strong grip on your body. Instead of falling back, Clyde lowered you slowly, with control, and deposited you on your back, resting on the plush blanket of the bed. </p><p>You yelped in surprise at the reorientation of your body, and you propped yourself up on your elbows to gaze at Clyde as he kissed down your body. He mouthed at every inch of skin he could access, down your body and legs. Your silence made him look up to you, his brow scrunched in determination.  </p><p>“Lay back darlin’,” he crooned up to you as he pushed his hair back from his face. You did as he said, but propped yourself up on your elbows to watch his ministrations.</p><p>Clyde was incredible in bed, the pure sensual nature of his movements never failed to drive you mad. He licked and sucked at your stomach, your thighs, any part of you that was bared to him. And then, he bared more of you. He pushed your shirt higher up your body and licked at your skin while his hand grabbed and massaged at your naked breasts. You breathed in and out deeply as you felt the familiar rush of arousal coat the fabric of your underwear. Clyde bit lightly at the skin of your stomach, and you caught him whisper “so fuckin’ beautiful” into your body before he started to kiss back down your body, edging closer and closer to your center.</p><p>He planted long, wet kisses along your hips and onto your thigh. With his hands hooked into the crooks of your knee, Clyde pulled your legs further apart and dove in between them. Your breath caught. </p><p>His face fell to the side, and he buried his nose against the fabric of your underwear. You could hear him inhale, and a contented sigh blew across your pussy; the feeling dragged a shudder from your core. Clyde hummed. "Delicious darlin'," he cooed up to you as he dragged the knuckle of his middle finger up and down the center of your panties, up and down your center. "Absolutely delicious." The deep hazel of his eyes met your gaze, heavy with arousal, as he groaned out his question. "Let me take them off?" </p><p>You nodded, unable to speak or move under his intense gaze. With his one hand, he hooked his finger under the elastic of the garment and slid it down your legs swiftly. You shimmied to aid him and your pussy clenched at the chill of the room. </p><p>In one swift motion, Clyde hooked your leg, still encased in plaster, over his shoulder and pulled your ass towards his chest on the bed. You yelped as you slid down the covers while he hummed at the sight of you, wet and dripping and spread for him on the bed. </p><p>Clyde rubbed his hand up your body, stopping to swirl circles over the joint of your knee, the curve of your thigh. He settled his large paw on your side, just over your healing scars. The skin was tender, but his touch was pain free. The warmth that radiated from his hand soothed your skin, and you covered the back of his hand with your own. </p><p>Clyde placed a small, wet kiss at the joint of your groin and you exhaled softly. He looked up to catch your eyes and without breaking eye contact, he flattened his tongue and licked up the folds of your cunt. </p><p>You whined, high pitched and needy, as the soft muscle of his tongue slid over your skin, and you pulled him in closer with your foot. </p><p>As he licked and lapped at your folds, impossibly slick and aching for him, you bit down on your lip, halting the whine that threatened to spill from your lips. The heat over your wound was gone in an instant, and you felt two of Clyde's fingers pinch your nipple as tight as a vice. </p><p>You gasped and looked down in between your legs to find Clyde staring up at you, his gaze hungry and unwavering. His paw squeezed your breast again as he admonished you. </p><p>"None of that now darlin'," he tutted. "Let me hear those pretty noises y' make for me."</p><p>In the next instant, his lips sealed around your throbbing clit and you cried out, loud and dirty, just for him. The smirk in his eyes was unmistakable as he sucked lightly on the bundle of nerves and removed his hand from your chest. You writhed under his mouth and clutched at the sheets beneath you desperately.  </p><p>The warmth of his mouth soothed and aroused you. You pushed your hips up into his mouth and Clyde groaned as he welcomed your taste and warmth. </p><p>He flattened his tongue to lave a long lick over your slit. You shuddered at the feeling and pushed your hips up and into his face. Clyde chuckled, and the vibrations that radiated through your pussy set every nerve in your body alight. "Needy, aren't you?" he cooed up at you, and you keened in response. </p><p>"Fuck, Clyde," you breathed. "Feels so fucking good, I-" Your moans were punctured by a sharp cry as Clyde sucked lightly on your stiff clit, and your hand flew down to tangle in his hair, tugging lightly on his long locks. </p><p>At that, he growled. His tongue worked your soft flesh faster, hitting the most sensitive spot of your cunt oh so perfectly, and you let loose a moan so loud, you were sure the neighbor, hundreds of feet away, had to have heard it. </p><p>Clyde’s fat fingers dragged along your skin from tracing lines on your legs to the entrance of your cunt and he collected your sweet arousal on the tips of his fingers. They slipped and slid over your folds easily as you gushed and tried your hardest to keep your legs spread for him.</p><p>He was unstoppable, insatiable. Clyde devoured you and hummed as he drank you in. Slowly, he pushed his thick middle finger deep into your cunt and praised you as he did. His mouth popped off of your clit with an audible noise, and he launched into a tirade of compliments.</p><p>“Look how good you are,” he crooned. “Tight pussy takes my fingers so fuckin’ good. So perfect.” Tears gathered in your eyes as you felt tight pressure building in your pelvis. Clyde pumped his fingers in and out of you rhythmically, dragging his fingers over the ridged, perfect spot inside of you. He gazed up at you from between your legs as he watched you start to come undone beneath him. He drank in the sight of you as your breathing picked up, the noises that tumbled from your lips high and he dove forward to capture your cunt in his mouth, desperate to drink in each drop of cum you had for him. </p><p>Three swipes of his tongue later, you were unraveling for Clyde. You shouted as ecstasy flooded your body, the pleasure rippling through every nerve, to the tip of every extremity. You could feel the pulsations in your cunt as you came on his fingers and the slick  Had Clyde not held your thighs open as he worked you through your orgasm, you would have clamped your legs around his head as you shook with the overwhelming bliss. You panted and whimpered as you came down from your peak and feeling began to return to your extremities. </p><p>Clyde collapsed into your side with a heavy breath and he smushed his cheek into your ribcage. His right arm draped across your hips, and he blew a thin stream of air over the skin of your torso without a care in the world, reveling in the feel of your body. “God angel,” he mused, almost as if he was thinking out loud. “I really fuckin’ love you.” </p><p>His words pierced through the blissed out, foggy haze of your orgasm, and you looked down your nose at the crown of his head. With trembling fingers - from your orgasm or your nerves, you couldn’t say - you raked your hand through his dark hair and scratched behind his ear. You inhaled once and whispered back to him, “I love you too Clyde.”</p><p>Slowly, Clyde’s face tilted upward to look at you. The expression on his face lit up the room with radiant energy, even though his lips puffed with his signature pout. “You mean that?” he croaked while his lower lip began to quiver. A smile split across your face as you nodded.</p><p>At that, Clyde, your big, stoic Appalachian boy, <em>giggled</em>, a lilting bubbly sound that pealed from his lips, and he shimmied himself up to look you in the eyes. He pressed his forehead into yours and kissed you deep, the taste of your sharp arousal still lingering on his tongue. You melted into his embrace and cradled his cheeks with your palms, while the nervous adrenaline coursing through your veins made them tremble. </p><p>“Never thought it could sound that good,” Clyde gasped as he broke the kiss, desperate for air. You grinned and rubbed his face with your thumbs slowly. A shuddering breath emptied you of your nerves before you responded, “Feels good to say, too.” You caught a devious glint in Clyde’s eye at that, and he lunged forward, thrusting the two of you back into the pile of pillows and a pocket of bliss that you didn’t emerge from for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We’re getting there folks. But also jk, its 15 chapters now! Thanks for reading, love all of you. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clyde was an angel. He was your angel in fact. </p><p>Your road to recovery was a long one, but Clyde was by your side every step of the way. He had cradled you in between his legs when Sylvia had changed your bandages, stroking your cheek and squeezing your hand the entire time. Clyde’s thick thighs kept you perched on your side, and the warmth of his legs brought you comfort unlike anything you had known before.</p><p>He washed your hair for you, bent over the bathtub when you couldn’t wet your cast, and massaged your scalp as he did. He cooked for you as much as he could and ensured you were stocked with warm meals and worn books when he had to be away from you at the Duck Tape. </p><p>Clyde didn’t even protest when you tried to keep working as you recovered. He would hike out to change the memory cards and batteries of the cameras, only to bring them back to you, tucked up in bed. </p><p>Two weeks after the incident, Clyde brought back the first new cards. You realized that you had never sorted through the memory cards from weeks before. You hadn’t yet faced the ones that held the evidence of your attack, the evidence of your pain. It was a memory you weren’t excited to relive, but it had to be documented. </p><p>You reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the memory cards from the wooden bedside drawer before you settled back against the fluffed pile of pillows at your back. The mechanical whirr of your laptop starting up was deafening on your ears, and your eyes drifted closed as you waited for the piece of technology to start up. </p><p>You listened to the steady knock of your heart against your chest and breathed rhythmically as you tried to curb the mounting fear in your chest.</p><p>A knock on the door pulled you out of the recesses of your mind, and you cracked one eye open to see Clyde at the doorway, looking at you with concern in his eyes. "You hurtin'?" he asked, "Need me to get y' somethin'?" </p><p>Your chest rose and fell as you breathed deep and shook your head. "No, but thank you, Clyde." You bit at the inside of your cheek as you trailed the pads of your fingers over the keyboard, listening to the clack of the plastic keys. "I'm just... not looking forward to looking through this footage, I think." </p><p>The hairs of his mustache puffed upward with his pout as he pondered your words. His long legs carried him to your side in a few short steps, and he looked down at the screensaver of your laptop. He hooked his thumb into the pocket of his jeans and tilted his head to the side. "Well, d'you have to watch the whole thing?" </p><p>"What do you mean?" You cocked your head to one side. </p><p>"Well," he continued, "I can watch the parts you don't want to. If it'll be hard. You just have t' cut the parts with the cougar in it right? I'll mark those times when you're on the screen, and then y' can watch the rest." Clyde shrugged. "Not perfect I guess, but worth a shot if it'll make you feel better." </p><p>You grimaced. "Are you alright doing that for me?" Clyde huffed a short laugh as he leaned down to peck your cheek with his lips. "I saw the after bits of what happened, remember? I can fast forward through it with the sound off. What d'ya say?" he cocked his eyebrows at his offer. You nodded swiftly and Clyde quickly shucked off his jeans to slip under the blankets next to you.</p><p>He pulled the computer from your lap and angled the screen away from you. You watched as the light of the computer flicked across the irises of his eyes, the picture too distorted to make out any solid features of the footage. It was easy to decipher what was happening on the screen, however. Clyde winced as the graphic footage flicked across the screen, but he did his best to try and hide that from you. In just a few minutes, he had the screen set back on your lap. </p><p>Your breath caught in your chest when you noticed the patch of dark liquid pooled on the snow; you didn't need to rewind the footage to know that the liquor had spilled from your body, and you tried to push the thought from your mind. </p><p>Clyde's hand squeezed your shin and drew your attention up to his face, his features soft while he searched your face for any sign of panic. "Are you alright to watch the rest?" he asked, and you nodded right away. "Want company?" <em>Beat.</em> You nodded again. </p><p>Clyde didn't take even one second to hesitate. He peeled off his shirt, folded it in two to drape across the back of a hair, grabbed a thick novel off of his nightstand, and crawled back into the bed with you. You leaned forward to let him slide his arm behind your shoulder and turned your body into his. Clyde kissed your head once before he cracked the spine of the book open, and settled back into the head of the bed. </p><p>A few minutes passed in silence as you watched the footage while Clyde read in silence. You tapped his left arm and caught his attention with the sharp metallic rap it produced. </p><p>"Yeah, angel?"</p><p>"Will you read to me?" </p><p>He chuckled. "Footage not too entertaining?" he teased. You pouted to give Clyde a taste of his own medicine, and he planted a kiss on your plumped-out lower lip. "'Course I'll read to y' darlin'." He leaned against you as he picked up right where he had left off in his novel, his voice filling every bit of the space. He lifted the words from the page easily and they swirled around you as they tumbled from his lips. </p><p>Clyde was the perfect coworker, in the woods and when you were working on your computer, and his presence next to you made the task of sifting through the footage for more instances of cougar sightings all the more bearable. It wasn't too long into the footage until you caught a new sighting, a mere day's worth of video after your attack had occurred. "Clyde, look," you breathed. "It's back."</p><p>
  <em>The beast prowled into view of the camera. Strong and elegant, there was not a single bit of evidence that it had endured a struggle at the same location only the day prior, the same struggle that had rendered you bedridden for two weeks so far, and with weeks of recovery ahead of you. It moved with grace and purpose on its way to the next feed, the next watering hole. It owned this land, and you, as well as every person in Boone County, were just a visitor. It was impossible to not revere the beast as it sniffed the air and the ground, plodding along. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After only a minute of the cougar dominating the screen, a whirlwind of energy flew into the screen. A tumble of fur barreled into the clearing, a mess of limbs, tails, claws, and teeth. Cubs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With an air of annoyance only a mother can capture, the cougar rolled her face back to watch the tussle. The pair of cubs nipped and batted at each other with their large, unwieldy paws for a minute before their mother sauntered over to nudge them back on track. The flurry of energy broke apart, and the cubs bounced away, chasing each other as they zoomed out of the frame, followed closely by their mother.</em>
</p><p>You stared in silence at the screen long after the animals had disappeared before Clyde broke the quiet. </p><p>He whistled low. "Babies, huh? The nasty lady had babies." </p><p>You were too stunned to laugh, but you were thrilled nonetheless. You whipped your head to face Clyde and a torrent of words burst forward from your mouth. "Cubs, Clyde! She had cubs!" You wracked your brain, tugging on every bit of cougar knowledge you had stored away in your mind. "God they must be what, six or seven months old? I’m sure they just left the nest, otherwise, we would have seen them sooner. Did you see the size of the paws on them? The markings?" You sighed as you leaned into the crook of his arm. "She wasn't nasty. Just protective." </p><p>Clyde's deep hum vibrated against you, and he kissed your head again. "I know a bit about that." You tilted your head back to smile up at him and he kissed you smack on the mouth. His laugh rumbled through your body, and he beamed back at you. “You want to protect the things you love.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Winter soon faded into spring, and spring gave way to the warmth of summer. You and Clyde kept tabs on - and distance from - the cougar and her cubs, happy and eager to only encounter them on the trail cameras. The pair of you saw, right there on the footage, how the cubs grew and lost their winter coats to stand the summer warmth. You saw them stray from their mother further and further each time, gaining confidence to bound through the forest. You were almost unbearably proud to watch their growth. </p><p>“You raisin’ ‘em yourself?” Joe Bang would tease you after you finished regaling the group with the latest updates on the cubs’ development, all of you sat around the U-shaped curve of the bar. You would laugh, shake your head and mouth along with Mellie and Sylvia as he finished every time, without fail, “Sure sounds like you’re bottle feedin’ them!”</p><p>“No Joe,” you would chuckle. “Just love seeing them grow into summer.”</p><p>The change of the seasons and onset of summer was a change you eagerly embraced. The warm breeze that wound through the trees was exactly the gentle hug that you needed to start every day as you stood on the porch of the trailer, your mug clasped in your palms at your chest, your face upturned towards the beams of sunlight that shone down through the cotton clouds of West Virginia. That was, you were content with that breeze until Clyde padded out onto the wood planks to stand behind you and hold you tight, greeting you with a squeeze, a kiss, and a gruff, “Mornin’ darlin’.” You even started to embrace the summer thunderstorms that rolled through. They were the perfect excuse to stay in with Clyde, and sometimes, when you were both in the mood, you would find yourselves outside, dancing and laughing in the downpour.</p><p>Summer in Boone County was perfect. </p><p>~~~</p><p>It was an hour before open at the Duck Tape, and you and Clyde were the only living souls in the building. He had whipped you up a drink, one he made special for you. </p><p>
  <em>“It reminds me of you,” he had shrugged as he slid the coupe glass across the bar, the first time he had made it. It was just after you had become official at the Winter Festival, and everyone in the town knew you were together. “Clyde,” you lilted as you threw on an exaggerated, high falutin accent. “You shouldn’t have!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He clicked his teeth as he laughed at you. “Just try it, let me know what y’ think.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You lifted the delicate glass to your lips and pulled the liquid over your teeth. It really was perfect. All of your favorite flavors wrapped into one, it was like Clyde could peer straight into your mind to pluck out all of your favorite things. You beamed back at him. “It’s absolutely perfect.”</em>
</p><p>You watched as Clyde paced around the bar, throwing bottles into place, getting his instruments ready for the night. You would bet money that you could watch Clyde do this all day, every day if he and the passage of time would allow you to. Even the hunch of his back as he bent to pull a keg from below the bar was attractive to you, and you leaned your face onto your palm as you gazed at him. </p><p>Clyde huffed as he straightened up, crystalline beads of sweat dotting his forehead. He wiped his face with his forearm and exhaled deeply as he shot his gaze over to you. His eyebrow cocked high at the sight of you, dreamy-eyed and relaxed, the lazy smile conjured by watching him plastered across your face. “What’s that now darlin’?” he inquired as he wiped his forearm dry on a bar towel. </p><p>You shrugged. “Just watching. That okay?” Clyde rolled his eyes and blew air out of his nose, the whisper of a laugh tugging your lips into a slight smile. You dragged the tip of your middle finger over the bartop in lazy swirls as you bit your lower lip and looked up at Clyde from underneath your eyelashes. “I like watching my big bear work.”</p><p>It was impossible to miss how Clyde flexed his back at your words, how his shoulders pulled back and his chest puffed as he straightened up. His lips pressed together as he swallowed, the tips of his mouth curling with pride. </p><p>His mouth opened once like he was going to say something before it snapped shut again in a slight pout. The muscles at his jaw fluttered as he chewed on the skin of his cheek before he strode to the end of the bar and unhooked the entry hatch that kept him tucked behind the wooden fixture. The lazy clip of his boots on the shiny floor of the Duck Tape sounded through the room as he sauntered over with purpose, with direction. He slid into the barstool next to yours, splayed his thick, strong thighs, and slapped his knee. “C’mere baby.”</p><p>You smoothed your clothes straight as you popped up from your seated position to slide onto his offered knee. You leaned back into his chest as his arm wrapped around you to cradle you to his body, and you placed a small kiss onto his jawline. </p><p>He hummed with content as his left hand reached out to grasp the glass that held your special drink. The delicate glass clinked in his metal fingers, but he handled it with trained dexterity. His right hand crept up the curve of your body to slide easily along the line of your neck, and his fingers splayed to cradle your jaw. With gentle pressure, he tilted your head back towards his shoulder. “Open up,” he commanded, his caramel voice impossible to argue with. You parted your lips as he tipped a sip of your drink into your open, pliant mouth. The icy liquid slid down your throat, and the bite of the taste and the chill of the temperature sent a shiver through your body. It was electrifying.</p><p>“Good, sweetheart,” he crooned against your ear. </p><p>Clyde’s arm tightened instinctively around you and he pulled your hips flush to his own. You already felt his cock through his jeans, hard and throbbing against the flesh of your ass. A smirk broke across your face and you rocked back once. An experiment. </p><p>Clyde bucked his hips back into yours out of instinct and he growled in your ear as he pressed even harder into your backside. You could feel as the apex of your thighs flooded at the thought of his hard length rubbing over the curve of your ass, and you turned your face to sigh softly into his hair. </p><p>“What’re you doin’, trying t’ get me all hot and bothered before work?” Clyde groaned as he nipped at your earlobe. “Trying t’ get me in trouble with the boss?” </p><p>At that, you snickered and tilted your head to the side, giving Clyde ample room to work his lips down the side of your neck and suck a small mark into its crook. Your eyes fluttered shut as he planted soft kisses over your skin, and you rolled your hips against him again. With a hum and a wistful breath, you sighed, “Lucky that you’re the boss then.” </p><p>Clyde pressed his mouth and body into you, causing you to lean away from the bar with the pressure. He pulled off of your skin with a wet smack and landed two swift pats on the outside of your thigh. “Up.” </p><p>You lept off of his lap and pressed yourself into the side of his body, dragging his face towards yours to press your mouth against his sweet lips. It was as if you were physically unable to allow yourself to break from him, and truth be told, you were. He moved with you as he pushed himself up from the chair and caged you in against the bartop, his hips pressing your forward into the lip of the counter. </p><p>Clyde growled as he pressed into you with his chest and mouthed down your neck, and you moaned with abandon. You flexed your fingers on the shiny bar top, grappling for something to hold on to, to hold you up. His hips rutted against your ass and his arm held you tight to him.</p><p>Suddenly, your mind was overtaken by an overwhelming thought. “Wait,” you breathed against the bartop, and Clyde’s lips popped off of your neck. “What’s wrong?” He sounded concerned, and his hand went rigid against your body. </p><p>With awkward movements, you wriggled an arm beneath your chest and pushed yourself up, slipped from his grasp, and ducked underneath his arm. The tinny screech of the barstool was sharp against your ear as you pulled it close and flipped it around. You pushed the worn wooden back against the lip of the bar and stepped back.<br/><br/>Clyde cocked his eyebrow at you and chewed his lip as he gazed at you. You gestured widely with your arms and nodded towards the chair. “Sit,” you commanded. </p><p>Clyde shook his head as he laughed under his breath, his eyes raised as he settled himself back in the chair. You could see how he swallowed, how he took a deep breath in and out. Clyde’s legs fell apart, inviting and welcoming. You held deep eye contact with him as you kicked your shoes off to the side and slid your pants down your legs, moving slowly. Seductively. </p><p>Clyde’s face was split by a cocky grin as he watched you undress. You bit your lip and swayed your hips so slightly as you closed the distance between your chest and his. He looked at you, down his perfect nose and from under half hooded eyes, and asked, “You tryna seduce me or-?” </p><p>Your fingers wrapped around the collar of his shirt and you yanked his lips up to yours before he had the chance to finish his query. Clyde grunted into your open mouth as he pushed back up to meet you, his arm wrapping around your body to press into your back and pull you close. You swung your leg up and over his lap to settle on his strong thighs, and ground down into his hips. </p><p>Clyde pushed his pelvis up into yours desperately, chasing your heat and the friction that you dangled in front of him. The rub of your cotton underwear against the rough front of his denim pants did nothing to ease your frustration, it only heightened it. You kissed his plush lips deep and whined as you moved your hips against him harder. Clyde tapped the outside of your hip to snag your attention. </p><p>You lifted your hips from his while he grappled with the button at the top of his jeans, slid the zipper down, and pulled his cock free from the confines of his jeans. It was already swollen, dripping the same need that you felt.  Without hesitation, you pulled your underwear to the side, the wet arousal that had collected on the fabric coating your fingers as you did, and settled back onto him. </p><p>Clyde moved with you, rolling his hips to rock his hard length along your slit. His breath caught as he reveled in your warmth and wetness. “Jeeesus darlin’,” he drawled as he dragged his cock along your lips. “You always feel so perfect.”</p><p>You purred at his praise and your head rolled back onto your shoulders. Your breath hitched as his cock slid between your slick folds and caught on your entrance. He grabbed your hip and pulled you flush to his lap, spearing you in half with his thick girth. Your mouth fell open into a voiceless gasp as he filled you completely, stretching your pliant walls to their limits. You whined and your face scrunched as you adjusted to him. </p><p>“Oh baby, got a bit ahead of yourself?” Clyde crooned into your ear. Your arms snaked up to wrap around his neck as you pulled him close, panting back into his ear as you did. </p><p>“You’re just so - <em>fuck</em> - big,” you keened. You moved slightly, testing the boundaries of your pussy as you moved and clenched around him. It didn’t take long to stretch to Clyde’s size, and you pulled back to stare into his caramel, hooded eyes. Your forehead came to rest on his, and he looked up at you, cross eyed. One deep breath later, you nodded and whispered so quietly, <em>“Okay.”</em> </p><p>In an instant, you pulled off of him, unsatisfied with the loss of pressure, only to slide back down onto him. He groaned into your ear softly, and you felt yourself clench at the sound. It invigorated you; you would give anything to pull that sound from him over and over. And so, you started to bounce on his cock. </p><p>The drag of his length along your walls pulled slick and obscene noises from your cunt. You panted into him, the pleasure reaching every part of your body. You could feel as your body jerked with his movements, and you couldn’t form one coherent thought. It was impossible to do so as he thrust into you at a punishing speed. You could only bask in the paradise that you found at the end of his cock. </p><p>Clyde truly was your heaven; you could ask for nothing else. You wanted to fall asleep with him and wake up next to him from that moment into eternity. The rhythm in your hips stuttered as that thought overtook your mind. Not once before had you felt that level of devotion for anyone, and if you had, you had pushed the feeling from your mind and the person away from you. But Clyde was different. With Clyde, you were happy right where you were, for the first time in your life. </p><p>A particularly deep thrust of Clyde’s hips knocked you from your thoughts and you gasped as you buried your face deep into his hair. You breathed in his familiar musk, the swirling hints of pine and leather filling your nose and heart in tandem. </p><p>The burn in your thighs was nothing compared to the sting of pleasure as his girthy cock split you in half, over and over. Clyde tilted his head back to mouth at your neck. He fucked up into you, his pace ruthless and unrelenting. Tears began to stream down your face at the sheer pleasure of it all, and you felt the familiar coil of pleasure begin to mount in your stomach. “Fuck Clyde,” you gasped into his ear. “I’m gonna cum.”</p><p>Clyde growled at that and bit at your earlobe. “Do it darlin’, cum on my cock.”</p><p>You ground your clit into his pelvis, and it only took a few more thrusts before you were unraveling before him. You cried out as pleasure crashed over you, stuttering the rhythm of your hips, but you pushed through to ride him longer, chasing that high. Your legs shook with the exertion, but you were so blissed out beyond words, you didn’t mind at all. </p><p>The feeling of your warm walls contracting around his girth pulled Clyde over the edge and into his orgasm not long after yours. He groaned as his milky cum coated the inside of you, and you sighed as you felt the warmth spread through you. You collapsed against him, breathing heavily into his neck. </p><p>The pair of you sat together, quiet. The only sound that rang through the Duck Tape was the shared sound of your breath and heartbeat. You listened as you came down from your shared high, listened to how his heartbeat slowed and his breathing slowed.  </p><p>That reverie was broken by a shrill mechanical buzz, rhythmic and steady. Your head rolled to search for the source of the sound, and your eye was drawn to the bright LEDs that lit up the screen of your cell phone. </p><p>You leaned forward to try to see the number plastered across the screen. <em>“Shit,”</em> you breathed as you caught sight of the name displayed on your phone, and you swung your leg off of Clyde. You didn’t have time to miss the feeling of him in you as you fumbled to find your underwear and pants and pull them on before the chime of your phone ended. “I’ve gotta take this.” As you shimmied your bottoms up over your hips, you grabbed the small device and flew out of the door. </p><p>Clyde chuckled to himself as he watched you race out of the door and his head fell back over the chair. He smiled as he stared up at the blades of the ceiling fans as they whipped in circles, fanning him with cool air. He was at his bar, with his darlin’, and he couldn’t be happier. It was bliss he never thought would be awarded to him, how could a family curse result in elation like what he felt? His chest rose and fell calmly as he relaxed to that thought, his legs falling open lazily before he tucked himself away, lest there be an overeager patron to the bar, ready to beat down the door before opening. </p><p>The creak of the door as it swung open announced your re-entry to the bar and he straightened himself up in the chair. </p><p>He didn’t look over to you as he heard you pad over quietly. Clyde extended his arm towards you, and you took his hand, however reluctantly, and allowed him to pull you close. He buried his nose into your neck as he smiled. “Who was that darlin’?” he crooned. “Anyone I might know?”</p><p>The wet sniff that you pulled in through your nose threw Clyde on high alert immediately. He looked up to you, his brow furrowed and his eyes full of concern. “What’s that now?” he cooed as he cradled your chin in his hand to look deep into your eyes. </p><p>You stifled another sniffle and wiped your eyes. “It was my boss,” you stated. </p><p>“I have to go west. Next week.” You wiped your eyes again. “I have to leave.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A massive thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsycopy/pseuds/clumsycopy">@clumsycopy</a> for the inspiration for this chapter!! Thank you all for reading truly. I am getting super emo about the impending end of this story that means so much to me. Keep an eye out when I post the final chapter, I have stuff coming next!! I promise. But in the meantime, have the final cocktail of the series. </p><p>I debated making this an interactive poll to determine this drink, but I really just couldn’t see how we could all decide on the “perfect cocktail” to speak for all RC’s. That’s just not possible! So I thought I would share a cocktail that I like, but remember, when Clyde makes a drink in this, it’s whatever you like most, alcoholic or no! Here is a drink that I think fits my favorite flavor palette. </p><p><strong>Floral Rose Gin Fizz</strong>(Source: https://www.theflavorbender.com/ginger-rose-fizz-rose-mocktail-cocktail/)</p><ul>
<li>2 fl oz vanilla rose syrup or rose syrup or rose water (less sweet, my preference)</li>
<li>Edible flowers and ice to serve (Optional)</li>
<li>1 fl oz freshly squeezed lemon juice strained</li>
<li>1 fl oz fresh ginger juice</li>
<li>Club soda to top</li>
<li>2 fl oz gin (Optional)</li>
</ul><ol>
<li>Place the ice in a serving glass.</li>
<li>Pour the rose syrup, lemon juice, and ginger juice over the ice.</li>
<li>Top up with cold club soda. Serve with edible flowers (optional).</li>
</ol>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I have to leave.” </em>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Oh darlin’,” Clyde’s eyes softened as he folded you in close. You pressed your face into his neck and breathed him in as you attempted to reign back your quickly beating heart. You couldn’t feel the tear tracks racing down your face, but Clyde could feel them start to wet his skin and he squeezed you closer. You, on the other hand, couldn’t feel anything. </p><p>Clyde rubbed your back as he absorbed the news and swallowed thickly. His mind raced, but his mouth couldn’t produce words. </p><p>The cacophonous bustle of eager patrons pushing through the door of the Duck Tape broke your soft silence and you pushed yourself off of Clyde’s chest. You sniffed and rubbed your nose with a sharp inhale, unwilling to look toward the group of locals gathering at the end of the bar. </p><p>Clyde snuck a look over to the group before he looked back at you, his eyes still soft and comforting.</p><p>“Why don’t y’ go wait back in my office,” he whispered, just to you. His thumb swiped back and forth over your hip. “Wait for me until I can get Earl to take over.”</p><p>“Then we can go home?” you muttered.</p><p>Clyde nodded. “Then we can go home.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>Clyde’s office was pristine. He was the organized Logan. That was, apart from his books of course, but he had so many he simply could have no rhyme or reason to those. But everything else in his life was a picture of organization, and his office was a testament to that. The documents that detailed the Duck Tape’s business were tucked neatly away in files and even the smallest paperclip was perfectly set in a ceramic bowl on his desk. Everything had a place. Except for, it seemed, you. </p><p>You curled up on the creaky leather couch that Clyde kept tucked in the corner for relaxing - though to be honest, the pair of you had found your own use for it - and gazed around the room. It was impossible to not feel out of place amongst his items. You hadn’t felt that overwhelming insecurity even once since you and Clyde had become official. But yet, here you found yourself, your departure impending, along with the looming reminder that your time in Boone County was temporary. It was never going to be your home.</p><p>Desperate to stop yourself from thinking yourself in circles, you closed your eyes and did your very best to quiet your mind.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Barely an hour had passed before the heavy wooden door squeaked as it pushed open slowly. Clyde slid into the room and his eyes zipped straight to you. The minute your gaze connected, you felt tears beginning to well in your eyes again. “Oh darlin’,” he crooned as he reached for you. “Come here.”</p><p>You allowed him to pull you off of the couch and into his chest. It was easy to melt into him as he wrapped his awaiting arms around you and squeezed you once. “Can we go home now?”</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s go.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>As you crossed the threshold of the trailer, you were hit with a sudden rush of emotions. It was a sort of nostalgia that you didn’t feel was within your rights to have but yet, it flooded your body. This cozy abode had become more to you in the last year than you had ever thought possible. Your heart tightened as you gazed at the books stacked neatly next to the couch, where you and Clyde had last left them. You smiled at the blanket that you and Clyde sat underneath as you read or talked, and you even looked at the cramped kitchen with fondness. You were sure burnt bacon was caked into the walls with how often Clyde cooked it, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p>Clyde plopped himself down onto the couch with a solid huff of breath and opened his arms to you. Your movements were laden with a sort of pervasive sadness as you sat beside him and flung your legs over his lap to settle back into his chest. His button-up was soft underneath the tips of your fingers as you dragged them across the fabric, searching for comfort in between the threads, but only when you slipped them through the gaps of the shirt buttons to caress the skin of his chest did you find it. </p><p>You sat like that in silence for hours. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Late that night, between stolen kisses and lingering touches, that answer became painfully clear, although neither of you wanted to say it out loud. There, tucked up under the covers and in each other's arms, you came to the unspoken agreement. </p><p>“I don’t want to go.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Silence filled the air.</p><p>“I have to go.”</p><p>“I know, darlin’.”</p><p>“I’ll always love you.”</p><p>A breath. </p><p>“I’ll always love you too.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It would have been impossible for any passerby to miss the sight of the bar that night.</p><p>The Duck Tape was full to the brim with the people of the town that you had gotten to know in the year you had been there. Clyde had closed the bar to anyone but them for the night. The air was filled with nothing sort of a dull roar as townsfolk and Logans alike bathed in rousing music, cold drink, and loud conversation. </p><p>Your farewell party was in full swing.</p><p>It was a somber event, but you couldn’t have guessed that by scanning the crowd. No one had been clued into the reason for the gathering yet, just how you wanted it to be. You didn’t need some grandiose send-off. No, you were just happy to see everyone another time before you took off on the road the next day, so that bittersweet knowledge was reserved for you and Clyde to bear. Sure, you would tell them as the night ended, but you were perfectly content to revel in the happiness until that happened. </p><p>Mellie sat beside you, chatting away to catch you up on all the town’s latest gossip. One of the many perks of having the town hairdresser as a friend was that you always knew what was happening in any corner of Boone County. </p><p>“And I heard that Tristan, down the road,” Mellie mused, “Well I heard that he’s been thinkin’ ‘bout selling his shop and movin’ out to Charlotte.” She shook her head. “Just to be closer to the speedway.”</p><p>You managed a smile back at that. “What, you don’t like that? Not a NASCAR fan anymore?” you teased her. </p><p>Mellie shook her head. “Nope, I haven’t watched since…. Well for a good while.” She winked at you and giggled. </p><p>It was difficult, seeing her so happy and carefree when you knew that you would be leaving the state in less than twelve hours. Your eyes fell to the smooth bar and you forced a laugh at her joke, quickly sipping at your drink to cover your false joy. It didn’t go unnoticed. </p><p>“What’s the matter there?” she asked, her brow furrowed and a frown plastered across her face. “You’ve been pretty quiet for such a fun night.”</p><p>A smile forced its way to your lips but didn’t quite reach your eyes. The performative joy just didn’t seem like it would make it that high up your face. </p><p>“Nothing’s the matter! Guess I’m just a bit tired.” You shrugged and flicked your eyes down the bar to see Clyde passing a beer to one of the Bang brothers. As if he could feel your stare boring holes through his back, he looked at you and smiled. You shot him one in return before you looked back at Mellie, who was bouncing her eyes between you and Clyde in suspicion. “Nothing to worry about.” </p><p>Mellie narrowed her eyes at you and opened her mouth to contest your response, but was promptly cut off. </p><p>“What are you two chattin’ about?”</p><p>Clyde moseyed his way over to where you were both sat at the bar, and you grabbed the distraction gratefully. “Mel was just catching me up on what she’s been hearing around the salon lately. Just some gossip,” you explained between sips of your drink. </p><p>Mellie nodded in agreement, successfully distracted from her concerns over your mood. “We’ll, I’ll let the two of y’all swoon over each other in peace,” she teased as stood from her seat at the bar. “I’ll catch up with you in a little bit, alright?” You nodded. “Of course Mellie, have fun!” you assured her, and she squeezed your arm in parting once before slipping into the crowd in search of Joe. </p><p>“You alright? I see it in your eyes a bit,” Clyde fussed, his sincere hazel eyes holding you in their gaze. “See that sadness.” </p><p>Not loud enough for your next sentence to fall on unintended ears, you replied, “Well of course I’m upset Clyde. I can’t believe I’m leaving tomorrow.” It was surreal to say out loud. </p><p>Clyde reached forward to take your hand where it rested on the bar, his veins throbbing just slightly as he squeezed you. You ran your thumb over the back of his hand and looked up at him. He smiled at you as he could best manage, and lifted your hand to his mouth to plant a kiss on your knuckles and provide that silent comfort. His lips were soft against your skin, his goatee rough, and you couldn’t help but laugh lightly at the feeling. Oh, how you would miss it.</p><p>“Hey, Clyde, there another keg in th’ back?” a voice suddenly called to him across the length of the bar. Clyde sighed as he looked towards the request and hollered back, “Yep, gimme a sec.” His soft gaze returned to you and he insisted, “Try to enjoy yourself, darlin’. You deserve it.” With a pursed smile you nodded your head in a silent promise. “Good.”</p><p>Clyde leaned forward to kiss your forehead before he turned to the awaiting gaggle of men clutching empty cups, and he was greeted with a raucous cheer. </p><p>You managed a thin smile at the jubilation that swirled around you and looked down at your drink, stirring it lazily. It wasn’t long before someone new demanded your attention.</p><p>You felt a tug on your shirt, accompanied by a very determined shout of “Hey!”</p><p>A pair of great big round eyes gazed up at you and you beamed right back. “Hey, Sadie. Are you having fun?” you smiled at her. She nodded back without hesitation. “Yeah! Uncle Clyde makes the most deeeeelicious Shirley Temples.” You laughed as you noticed the signs of her soft drink conquests. Now that you saw them, it was impossible to miss how the corners of her mouth were tinged bright red, the signature hue of the sweet grenadine that gave the soda its color.</p><p>You were still giggling when she thrust the twine-bound book she clutched in her grasp up towards your face. </p><p>“D’you wanna see my book?” she squealed, her fingers tapping along the side as she shook it. Her eyes had that signature Logan gleam, the one that tipped you off that they had a thought that just had to be shared. Your eyes widened at the prospect, you pulled the barstool to your side back away from the bar, and patted it swiftly. “Get on up here, let me see it!”</p><p>Sadie’s feet shuffled with excitement as she clambered up onto the stool top. “Well perfect, I’d hoped you’d say that,” she crowed. The leather top of the seat hissed as she plopped down on top of it and spread the brown, flecked pages of the book flat against the bar. “See, I’ve gotten into photography,” Sadie glanced up at you with palpable self-assurance, “as you know, and so I made the whole book by myself.” </p><p>You clicked your teeth. “No way!”</p><p>“Uuuh, yes way!” she gasped. “I took all the pictures, bound all the pages, and authored this all by myself.” Sadie snapped her mouth shut with conviction. “I bet I could win awards for this book.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re wrong about that, not one bit!” You smiled and patted the cover of the book lightly. “But show me what you’ve done.”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Sadie cracked open the book.</p><p>You were greeted with a barrage of photographs. Things you recognized and some you didn’t. There were pictures of the Purple Lady, sat prim and proper in the adjustable chair of Mellie’s salon. A small snapshot of wildflowers on the side of the road. Pictures of every single Logan you could think of.</p><p>Her bubbling voice pulled your attention to the next page as she flipped. “This one is from the fall, when my daddy and I raked up all the leaves just so we could jump back in ‘em,” Sadie giggled, her face split by her big, crooked smile. </p><p>Your eyes creased with your grin. “That looks like a fun time Sadie!”</p><p>As she flipped through the pages and babbled away, you were surprised by the pang of nostalgia that began to ache in your chest again. The same feeling that had plagued you for the past week. The one that should have been out of reach for you.  </p><p>The same rush of questions that you had tried so hard to answer since you had discovered you had to leave Boone County looped through your head for the thousandth time. How could you already be nostalgic for a place you had known for less than a year? Was that fair? You felt like an imposter, inserting yourself into a life you hadn’t earned, and all because you had fallen for a man who lived among them. You felt fake. </p><p>But in all honesty, it didn’t really matter. Regardless of how long you had been in Boone County or in Clyde’s arms, you still felt the sting of saltwater at the corners of your eyes. </p><p>Sadie leafed through the booklet and showed you all different snapshots of the county. It was a special sort of walk down memory lane, through the eyes of a four-foot-nine girl. </p><p>Slowly, the images became dusted with white. It was an ephemeral scene, the one that captures the solid memories and the essence of the season in one. </p><p>“Ohhh,” Sadie drawled. “I just love winter don’t you?” You nodded as you thought back to memories of the winter festival.</p><p>Your heart clenched as your gaze caught sight of the picture Sadie had pasted in the center of the next page, surrounded by stickers of cartoon snowflakes and sleds. You looked down at the shiny, flash illuminated faces of you and Clyde. You had a wide grin plastered across your face, your nose was tipped in whipped cream, and Clyde was frozen, caught by the camera just as a laugh bubbled to his lips. His arm was slung around you like a protective shawl, and your head tilted towards his chest as though it chased his comfort. </p><p>It was almost magical, how quickly you were transported back to that moment, happy and blissfully unaware of what the future would hold. </p><p>“I really like this picture,” Sadie babbled, pointing at your smiling face. You bobbed your head in agreement and swallowed the lump in your throat. “It’s a pretty nice photo,” you sniffed in agreement. “Thank you for taking it.”</p><p>A gruff voice broke through your conversation. “Whatcha got there lil’ Sadie?”</p><p>You looked up to see Clyde stopped in front of you, his hands busy as they wiped down a glass and his head cocked as he tried to gaze at the book laid in front of his niece. </p><p>Sadie slid the book around so that he could get a view of the page. “It’s you two! From the winter festival!” she exclaimed. </p><p>Clyde’s face froze as he stared at the scene before him. You cheered on your lip as you scanned his face for any sign of reaction. </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” he choked out. When his deep eyes met yours, you swallowed thickly again. It was impossible to break eye contact with Clyde as he stared you down. The amber seas of his eyes were easy to get lost in, and you stared at him, unable and unwilling to break that line of sight. He gazed back at you with an equally loving and intense stare. </p><p>The party was far too intimate to allow anyone a moment of peace and quiet, and that was proven true in a split second. </p><p>“Alright,” Jimmy announced his presence with the same subtlety ad a foghorn. He smashed his hands against the bar, pulling you and Clyde out of your bittersweet stare. “What in god’s name is going on with the two of you?” He huffed a breath through his upper lip as he clutched at the edge of the bar top. “You two hooligans invited us here for a party and now what? Y’ mope through the whole thing?”</p><p>In unison, almost as if it was planned, you and Clyde sighed through your noses. He cocked his eyebrow at you. “Think it’s time to tell ‘em?” Clyde inquired.</p><p>You bit your cheek and sighed lightly. “It’s as good a time as any,” you replied and shifted to look at Jimmy. He looked at you from under his brow expectantly and gestured his hands as if to hurry along the explanation he awaited. </p><p>“I’m leaving. Tomorrow. I just wanted to see everyone again before I did.”</p><p>
  <em>“And you didn’t tell us?” </em>
</p><p>Mellie appeared out of thin air behind her brother, her mouth gaped in offense that you had kept that secret hidden away. You grimaced at her sharp inflection. “I’m really sorry Mel. I didn’t want to be a downer.” A nervous laugh escaped you as you tried to reckon with the freshly broken news and shrug it off. </p><p>“Well, you better talk now,” Jimmy demanded, his eyes laced with concern. “What happens next? What’s your plan?”</p><p>You gestured your hands widely in surrender. “There’s nothing to do. I have to leave, I can’t lose this job.”</p><p>Mellie harrumphed as she shook her head. “What about the two of you?”</p><p>“Clyde and I already talked it through. We had a good run while it lasted.” Your face twisted as you tried to hold your emotions at bay. “But it’s time for me to go.” </p><p>Clyde nodded behind you, staring just below his sibling’s eye line as he avoided their intense glares.</p><p>“Well, that just won’t do.” Jimmy wouldn’t let the topic go, nor it seemed, let you come to terms with the fact that it was quickly approaching. </p><p>You sighed. “Jimmy, there’s nothing <em>to</em> do. I leave tomorrow.”</p><p>Clyde interjected, seeming determined to halt the conversation lest either of you burst into tears that didn’t need to be shed. “It’s done, Jim.”</p><p>“Me ‘n Jimmy can look over the bar.” </p><p>Earl’s voice cut through the bar and all of your heads snapped to him. He looked over to Jimmy with a smile that screamed satisfaction, and the eldest Logan nodded right back at him. “Well Earl, that’s a mighty fine idea,” Jimmy mused aloud before he looked back at you. “So then Clyde can go with you.”</p><p>“Guys, I don’t know when I’ll be done with the next assignment-,” you started, but Jimmy cut you off with a hand and a definitive voice. “No, that wasn’t a suggestion, it was a statement.”</p><p>Clyde shook his head. “That one tall order to ask of you. I know Earl’s always fine bein’ here, but what about you? What about the hardware store?”</p><p>“I don’t have to take the seasonal job at Lowe’s again this season, I’m flexible.” Jimmy’s hand clapped against his brother’s broad shoulder. “Anyway Clyde, you haven’t had a break in how long?”</p><p>Clyde’s eyebrows pinched together as he pondered his brother’s statement. “Don’t think I ever have.”</p><p>“That settles it. You could use a break, and your darlin’ here could use some company on the road.”</p><p>Clyde chewed on his lip for a moment, pondering the offer his older brother had laid before him. You could see the gears turning in his head and your heart clenched. That one offer, that one saving grace from his brother could change everything. </p><p>“Sweetheart,” Clyde started hesitantly. “Would you mind a lil’ change of plans?” he asked, choosing each word carefully as he mulled the plan over in his own mind. </p><p>Your eyes widened at him. “Clyde, do you mean that? Would you… I mean would you want to?” You could barely form a single coherent thought, let alone process this sacrifice on your behalf.</p><p>Clyde laughed and shook his head. “You know I’d want nothing less.” </p><p>It was impossible to believe the new set of rules before you. Sure, you still had to leave Boone County, but you didn’t have to leave Clyde. You didn’t have to set out by yourself. It seemed impossible that you didn’t swallow a bug with how far your mouth hung open as you tried to process the thought of it all. </p><p>“What’s goin’ through that little head of yours?” Earl called over to you, pulling a laugh from Jimmy. You snapped from your bliss and gawked at the pair of them, each with goofy smiles plastered across their faces. “Jimmy, Earl, I could kiss you both right now.” </p><p>“Hey, watch it,” Clyde growled as he reached forward and pinched your arm lightly. “You best be saving those sweet kisses for me.” You giggled and leaned forward to grab Clyde’s collar and pull him to you. He laughed as he allowed himself to fall forward, and he planted a fat, wet kiss on the corner of your mouth. </p><p>You chuckled and pushed his face back with your free palm. “Are you sure about this? Coming with me, I mean?” Your hands vibrated with pure excitement. </p><p>Clyde smiled wide at that. “More sure about this than I’ve ever been about anything darlin’.”</p><p>You beamed and yanked his face forward to kiss him deeply. Hoots and cheers erupted around you as you smiled against his lips, and you heard Clyde’s perfect chuckle as he pushed back into you. The roaring in your ears as you and Clyde got lost in the feeling of each other drowned out the sounds of the Logan’s celebration. Their cheers faded into the background slowly, until it felt like it was just the two of you in the bar, consumed in the bliss of one another. It was perfect. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Trees zipped by you as you raced down the West Virginia highway, Clyde at the wheel and you prepped and ready to navigate. Music filled the air as it filtered out of the speakers that dotted the dashboard, and you hummed along to the tune as you gazed out of the windows.</p><p>The Logans had come to the trailer early that morning to see you off. Mellie had quickly helped her brother pack a suitcase full of everything he might need on your cross-country trip, and Jimmy whipped up a breakfast for the whole lot of you to share before you set off. </p><p>Each of them had left you with a hug, a kiss on the cheek, well wishes, and the promise that they would see you sooner than you’d know, but you’d received two going away presents as well.</p><p>The first was from Sylvia. She had passed you a red canvas backpack with a shiny white cross plastered across it. It was stuffed full of first aid supplies “for when you’re out on the trails again,” she had said with a wink. “Can never be too safe.” You had thanked her, knowing you would inevitably come to need it, and she responded with a tight, warm hug.</p><p>The second was from little Sadie. You hadn’t wanted to accept them at first, reminding her that she needed them for her portfolio but she, in true Logan fashion, wouldn’t take no for an answer. She had pushed them into your hand and scurried away before you could protest, screaming “Bye, drive safe!” the whole way.</p><p>You thumbed the corner of the photographs, flipping in between them as you looked at you and Clyde’s smiling faces. They were both from the festival, from that cherry red booth that Sadie had photographed the two of you in. One had a rough patch of material on the back of it, where Sadie had peeled it from her book. You smiled at her generosity, that she would sacrifice a page of her book just for you to have a keepsake on the road. </p><p>Clyde slowed down ever so slightly as the buildings of the town began to dot the sides of the highway, and you smiled at the business you had come to know and love.</p><p>“Nice ‘lil goodbye to the town, huh darlin’?” Clyde pondered as he peered forward out of the windshield. </p><p>You turned towards him to smile and agree when you were suddenly hit square in the chest with just the perfect idea.</p><p>“Clyde!!” you exclaimed, your arms flying out in front of you. </p><p>“What, what!” his head whipped to face you, a look of horror plastered across his face. Clyde’s head whipped back and forth between the road and you as you stumbled and blubbered over your words. “Can you… over?” you thrust your arm in front of his face and pointed to the building coming up on the driver’s side of the road. </p><p>“Diner!”</p><p>Clyde shot a quizzical look at you and you responded by nodding your head. Without a second thought, Clyde turned across the highway and skidded into the asphalt parking lot. You didn’t hesitate to throw open the door of the car and toss your body out once he was just barely parked. </p><p>You rushed through the glass door of the diner, grabbed a tack from the small dish by the front, and clambered onto the squeaky vinyl seats of the booth near the back, the one you and Clyde had your first date in. The photograph of you and Clyde in the very same booth was still clutched tightly in your hand. You hollered a quick hello to Muriel behind the counter and she responded with a quick laugh and wave. The excitement that radiated from you was palpable eagerness as you bounced up and down on the vinyl cushions. </p><p>The gallery wall before you was packed full of smiling faces and you scanned it quickly, looking for just the perfect spot. </p><p>“Ah hah!” you exclaimed as you spied a clear area in between a collage of photographs. Your tongue stuck out of the side of your mouth as you held up the photograph and tried to line it up as level and as straight as possible. </p><p>The thumbtack made a small <em>thunk</em> as it pushed through the paint coating the wall, and you stepped back on the bench to admire your work, your chest heaving from the sheet excitement of it all.</p><p>The tinkle of the bell made you turn back towards the door.</p><p>Clyde walked in behind you, grumbling something about how you “never goddamn slow down” before he stopped to stare at you. </p><p>He looked at you quizzically for just a second before he saw what you had done. He whistled low as he sauntered up behind you and hugged you at the waist. “Lookin’ pretty good up there huh?” </p><p>You beamed down at him where his head rested against your hip and ruffled his hair. “Did you think we could leave without adding ourselves up on the wall?”</p><p>“Guess you’re right. Looks good with my family up there too.”</p><p>“You think your momma would mind?”</p><p>Clyde scoffed and tugged you down to kiss you. You laughed against his lips as he smiled and broke from you to look at you from under his long lashes. “Darlin’, I <em>know </em>she’d love seein’ you up there.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>You were back on the road right away, and although you were loath to leave, you were also happy to be on the open roads again. You gazed lovingly at Clyde as he drove your car through the West Virginia mountains. It was a daydream - the windows down, music lilting through the speakers, your mountain man beside you. The fresh mountain air streamed over your hand where you dangled it out of the window and you felt the sun as it warmed your body.</p><p>It felt weird, the bittersweet twang at your heart as you drove away from Boone County. You still couldn’t believe how much it had come to mean to you in the time you had been there.</p><p>But most of all you couldn’t believe what the man sitting beside you meant to you. You turned over in your seat to gaze at Clyde your eyes full of a love you could barely capture in words. As if he could feel you staring at him, he flicked his eyes to you with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“You alright there darlin’?” </p><p>You hummed as you settled back in the seat and propped your feet on the dashboard. “More than alright Clyde,” you responded. “I feel perfectly at home.” </p><p>And that was the full truth. </p><p>You tapped your toes together on the dashboard as you rolled the taste of that statement around your mouth. “<em>I feel perfectly at home</em>.” It had been years since you had an address to properly call home, but you knew that didn’t matter. </p><p>As long as you had Clyde by your side, you were home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy fuck. It’s done. I genuinely don’t even know where to begin to thank people but I guess I have to start somewhere. </p><p><a href="https://mind-p0llution.tumblr.com/">@mind-p0llution</a>- For so much. Without you, I wouldn’t have started writing, let alone posting. Thank you for encouraging me, boosting my confidence, and encouraging me every step of the way. Thank you for beta’ing chapters and for just being the wonderful human you are. This story wouldn’t have seen the light of day had it not been for you and I am eternally grateful. </p><p><a href="https://clumsycopy.tumblr.com/">@clumsycopy</a>- For creating such gorgeous art for this story and being so kind to it at every turn. AND inspiring me to keep adding to it! You are such a gem. </p><p><a href="https://kkysolo.tumblr.com/">@kkysolo</a>- For being you. You have kept me writing this story just by supporting it so much and have helped me through so many writer's blocks and story issues. Thank you for helping make the story what it is. </p><p><a href="https://mylifeisactuallyamess.tumblr.com/">@mylifeisactuallyamess</a> <a href="https://the-sacredtexts.tumblr.com/">@the-sacredtexts</a> <a href="https://daydreamsofren.tumblr.com/">@daydreamsofren</a>- For helping when I don’t know how to use punctuation and when I write sentences that sound funny! And again, for being the supportive angels you are.</p><p><a href="https://clydesducktape.tumblr.com/">@clydesducktape</a> <a href="https://hopeamarsu.tumblr.com/">@hopeamarsu</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/treecreeper86/pseuds/treecreeper86">@treecreeper86</a>- You have been so incredibly kind about this story and I am just? So humbled by it and your more than generous comments. Thank you for just brightening my day all the time. </p><p>And to anyone who has given this story a chance. Thank you so much for reading it, interacting with it, and supporting it in any way. It’s been nothing short of an absolute joy to put this story out there, and I am still in shock that it’s over. If you have left a comment on the past few chapters I am so sorry that I haven’t gotten to address them yet, but I am so, so grateful for it, and I will be answering those over the weekend. I am so thankful for all of you, and I really really hope you enjoyed it. Love you. And thank you. </p><p>And if you want to come see what I'm up to! <a href="https://themuseic.tumblr.com/">Come say hey on Tumblr!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>